Dangan Ronpa: Despair College Life
by FreezeThunder
Summary: Years after the events of Hope's Peak Academy, the school was torn down. Now comes a college said the be founded by the Future Foundation: Hope's University. But what fun would be? Upupupupupu! (SYOC CLOSED!) (Girls 10/10) (Boys 10/10) (BOYS DONE!) (GIRLS DONE!) (This story is now dead!)
1. SYOC's

Hello, I'm FreezeThunder, making a Dangan Ronpa SYOC(Submit your own charecter) story. So here's the thing I'm gonna need 10 girls and 9 boys(plus my own charecter since he's a boy).  
Yes, I'm gonna need 19 other participants for this story and the rules for sumitting are just as follows:

1\. Send it through review or PM

2\. You can submit up to 2 people

3\. You must have a account(No offense guests, but how will I contact you about your character getting and stuff)

4\. I don't care if send Mary-sues or Gary-stus or whatever there called, make them interesting please!

Here's the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color:

Clothes and swimsuits:

Apperance(Hair color, hair shape, freckles, glasses, etc.)

Family and pets:

Backstory:

Height:

Weight:

Quotes:

Killer, victim or escaper:

Cause of death(if character dies):

Super Duper College/Super College Level:

And that's about it! I'll look forward fro your submissions! c=

Girls(10/10)

1\. Clementine Jordan(Pikachushinx) Super Duper College Let's Player

2\. Maya Kaneko(fandomhospitalizedpatient) a Super Duper College Yoga Instuctor

3\. Alicia Simone Davis(Mastermind Enoshima Alicia) Super Duper College ?

4\. Maya Alder(xxpandaheroxx) Super Duper College Baseball Player

5\. Suzanne van der Veen(yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel) Super Duper College Feild Hockey GoalKeeper

6\. Lala Munesanzun(shyjoker) Super Duper College Acrobat

7\. Yuurei Sakuma(Kizi1999) Super Duper College Paranormal Investigator

8\. Vermillion(Emily Blue Paw) Super Duper College Cheerleader

9\. Akira Inaba(Nessie71) Super Duper College Chess Player

10\. Regina Elliot(groovytaleteller) Super Duper College Florist

Boys(10/10)

1\. Kimba Noir(Emily Blue Paw) Super Duper College Street Performer

2\. Mavis Munesanzun(shyjoker) Super Duper College Gunman

3\. Daiiki Sakuma(DestinyHeart13) Super Duper College Cross Dresser

4\. Tyler Howe(xxpandaheroxx) Super Duper College Comedian

5\. Shadow Hawk(PrankK1ng) Super Duper College Indian Shaman

6\. Dendo Heikin(my oc) Super Duper College Imagination

7\. Aiden Ichijó(The hazel-eyed bookworm) Super Duper College Theif

8\. Takeru Sakurai(BlazingT-Rex) Super Duper College Thespian

9\. Shou Kawaza(Kizi1999) Super Duper College Trouble Maker

10\. Keiichi Yoshikazu (DestinyHeart13) Super Duper College Cheer Captain


	2. Prologue: Meet the cast

**Well, here we are guys. I want to thank all of you who submitted, and I'm sorry for those who wanted to submit their character but couldn't. But I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless, and there are always other SYOC's you could go for,...I'm not helping am I? Anyway, let's get started on the beginning of Dangan Ronpa: Despair College Life.**

Prologue: Meet the cast

_'You have arrived at your destination. Your route guidance is now finished'._

After my GPS gave that little bit of notification, I turned my head left at my "destination". Hope's University, founded by the Future Foundation for students with unique abilities and talents after some sort of "events" with a high school named "Hope's Peak". This was it, my future, my destiny, my new life was about to unfold here.

Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Dendo Heikin but I liked to be called "Sparks". I just got accepted into this college and am now driving to the parking lot to park my car and go inside to begin my new life. You may be asking yourself what's so different about this college from others in Japan? Why am I going to this college out of all others in Japan or the whole planet in general? Well, to start off this college has only 2 requirements:

1\. You must have graduated from high school

2\. You must excel in all subjects or activities

I know, sounds a little bit too shallow. Hope's University finds graduated high school students with special talents and asks them to come to their school as "Super Duper College" Students. They say if graduate from there, you are set in life for a brighter future...Yes this is legit. So, what's my "SDC" talent: Imagination...yes imagination. Meaning I'm good with writing fanfiction(Ha! Broke the 4th wall), I make up a lot of characters, I have out of the ordinary ideas for drawings, etc. It's not something an ordinary person would find interesting, but I was FAR from ordinary...that didn't come out, you know what I mean! And of course, I'm not alone in the Super Duper College students category, about 21 students have been asked to come, I'm one of them. So which means I have 20 new friends to make here...yay.

Sorry if that wasn't enthusiastic enough for some of you, I'm not really a social person and my people skills are down right awful, I won't justify it. But nonetheless, it does sound like it'll be an interesting experience. I did promise my family I would try to make some friends, graduate and get out of the apartment. So, I got of my car, grabbed my drawing books and duffle bag from the backseats and walked towards the front door. And I looked at it again, the tall building in my face with the 2 front doors intimidating me,...no, I'm not going to back down now! With a deep breath, I climbed the few steps and walked inside the front door.

*creak* *close*

...there was chill in the air that rode up my spine. I was here...and nothing else. Where was everybody? Am I late, early, what? The note said to report to the campus at 8:00 AM, and while I have been late over the years, it was still only 8:02! I'm not THAT late! I was here, standing alone in an empty hallway with nothing but lockers to keep me company!...I then decided to calm down and look around a bit I head left of the entrance and walked down the hallway. I arrived at another intersection, to my left was a window, dead end, my right however showed some hope. I turned and found an open door far down the hallway, there looked to be a teacher or someone at its entrance and the room had lights emerging from it with a faint sound of music. Since that was my only option, I headed towards the door.

As I kept walking the music grew louder and louder, and then the teacher turned his head in my direction. I'll admit, I was creped out for a slight second before I continued moving. I was able to a get a better look at the adult and where the lights were coming from.

The adult had dark purple hair that was flat, he wore sunglasses covering his eyes, why someone would where sunglasses in the building was beyond me, he wore a dark green suit and tie, black pants and shoes. He was also very taller than, he had be like about 6 feet or something. In front of him was a wooden foldable table with a nametag on it. And the room looked like to be the gymnasium, that was all I could see before directing my attention back at the man.

"Hello" he spoke "May I help you?" I looked down at the ground nervous and spoke to him.

"Um...my n-name is Dendo Heikin. I'm...here as a student for...Hope's U-university" I stuttered trying the words flow out of my mouth. I couldn't help it, I was nervous! This is how I usually talk to people, like I said before, I have the worst people skills.

"Oh! Well then I'm sorry" he said "My name is Mr. Midori. I'm your vice principal here at HU" He then picked the nametag and I was able to see I more clearly. It was clip it that began with "Hello! My name is..." than you would write down your name, at bottom was of course "Dendo Heikin", my name. He handed the nametag and I put on my shirt. "Welp, I think you should get in there. We're hosting a welcome party for the students, and everyone else is inside" So that's where they were, about time.

I then walked inside the gym put my books and bag down at the side and observed. 2 tables, 1 for punch and drinks, the other had breakfast food on it as well as sweets. My 20 other classmates were scattered around, some were by the tables and the rest was dancing in the back.

Then 2 students noticed me, a boy and girl, with a gleam in their eyes they came running in my direction. The girl had long brown hair, wore a grey shirt and a blue hoodie over it. She had headphones around her neck, freckles on her nose and wore glasses. The boy had black hair but the front part of it was white. He wore a black vest, had a blue hoodie around his waist, grey jeans with holes and red sneakers and a back bandana around his neck. He also had a piercing on his right ear and a tattoo on his left arm.

"Hello there" the girl said with tons of cheer "I'm Clementine, but just call me Clem K? I'm the Super Duper College Let's Player!"

"And I'm Kimba Noir" the man said "Super Duper College Street Performer, at your service" he was finished with a bow. The names seemed familiar to me, I looked them up when I was given that letter.

Clementine "Clem" Jordan, was the Super Duper College Let's Player. There was nothing more to her than to being a famous female gamer on the internet. She's right up there with other famous let's players such as Chuggaaconroy, PewDiePie, and NicoB. I watched some of videos and they were pretty good.

Kimba Noir, the Super Duper College Street Performer. Lived on the street preforming shows ever since he was a child. I heard what happened to his house and mother so I didn't think any more on it. I'm a little surprised he made it here, not having that much education, but I again didn't question this.

"Welp, what's your name?" Clem asked me. Okay, relax. It's just 2 people, their just like you. Just introduce yourself and then walk away, easy.

"I'm...Sparks. My real is...Dendo...Heikin. Super Duper College..." I began to switch to a mutter "...imagination..." I couldn't help but be embarrassed at my title. I mean everyone else had unique physical abilities, and I'm good daydreaming all day long!

"Wow! Imagination? Sounds neat!" Clem said. I then blushed a bit, giving me praise over stupid title like that I felt a little joy inside me. "Hey! You need to see the others!" My heart stopped for a second there. She then grabbed my arm and ran back to the center of the dance floor. "Guys! Over here!" All eyes stopped and looked towards the sound. "This is Sparks, SDC Imagination" Everyone eyes were then directed at me as people started to come closer. I was a bit scared now...okay a tad...OKAY I WAS FREAKING OUT ON THE INSIDE! 26 eyes now looking at me isn't my idea of comfort.

"Hello there, I am Maya Kaneko, Super Duper College Yoga Instructor" said a girl with a long sleeved shirt, black skirt and stocking and boots. "A pleasure to meet you" She then bowed, but not like Noir, a respectful Japanese bow.

Maya Kaneko, Super Duper College Yoga Instructor. She was very flexible and helps people relax their muscles. She was also said to have a loving mother gaze. Which was true, looking directly into her eyes reminded me of my mother. This calmed down a bit.

"Sup bro" said a man a tall man, almost as tall as Mr. Midori. Had his black hair in ponytails, wore red headphones around his neck, had on a black vest, red shirt, ripped jeans(this is becoming very popular), and red shoes. "The name's Haruto Kisakawa"

Haruto Kisawaka, Super Duper College DJ. Mixing songs ever since he was in middle school. Has become a big hit for parties and is mostly laid back. Nothing else to him then that so on to the others. I then found myself facing another girl. She had black hair that was kept in a pony tail and some bangs in front of her chest. And speaking of her chest, it was racked! I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself to not see that! And in her hand was a red plastic cup, I guess she came the drink table.

"...Aki Inaba...Chess Player..." she said, then walked away back towards the table.

Aki Inaba, Super Duper College Chess Player. Playing chess since she was 8, and going worldwide to tournament. To this day she has never lost a match against somebody and beats unskilled opponents in a mere 10 seconds flat. I would stand no chance against her. Noir started to go after Inaba, he was said to be a bit of a pervert.

"Hello!" I heard another voice behind me and saw another boy and girl together who looked pretty similar. The girl wore a white head band, black shirt, white skirt, black tight pants, and black boots. She also had a star shaped earing on her left ear and a bracelet on her right hand and had fingerless gloves. The man wore a grey polo shirt, jeans, a cowboy scarf around the neck, cowboy hat, a moon shaped necklace and brown fingerless gloves.

"I'm Lala Muzesanzun, the Acrobat" she then posed "And this is my brother Mavis, Gunman" he replied with a hmph at me.

Lala and Mavis Muzesanzun, Super Duper College Acrobat and Gunman. Lala joined a circus and spread happiness and joy to kids everywhere she went. Mavis joined the police force and became a natural at arresting criminals. Has had a habit of shooting first and thinking later.

"Mavis! Say something to him, make a friend!" Lala yelled at her brother

"I see no reason to converse with him" Mavis said directly in my face "Besides, you could I'm sure he doesn't want be near a smelly, dirty monkey such as yourself"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! OH, I smell huh?!" The 2 proceeded to argue a little until Kaneko came and tried to break it up. I made a mental note: don't go near them when they fight. Next came a boy wearing a dress shirt a rainbow bowtie, black shorts and blue sneakers.

"Man don't you wish they could kiss and make up? Oh, wait. That would be incest wouldn't it. Heh heh heh heh" he said laughing to himself(I'm not good at making jokes). "Well anyways, I'm Tyler Howe"

Tyler Howe, Super Duper College Comedian. Took other jobs to get by in life before discovering is true ability to be a comedian. He wasn't as funny as say Chris Rock, Kevin Hart or John Mulaney, but still funny among crowds. Then a ginger haired girl with glasses walks and is chewing gum towards us. She has a scar onthe right side of her face. Wearing A white jacket and red shirt underneath, black shorts, red sneakers, long socks and a baseball cap. I can already guess who she is.

*POP* "Sup new guy" she begins "I'm Maya Alder, isn't it obvious what I do?"

Maya Alder, Super Duper College Baseball Player. A general all-star. Rumor has it that she never goes to practice and always scores a home-run. Said to be a legend next to a guy named Leon Kuwata, whoever that was.

I turned to face 2 more men. One of them had long brown hair wore a blue school uniform, a white shirt underneath, glasses and a red scarf. The other man had messy hair, some tattoos and wore a black shirt with some designs on them, black cargo shorts and red fingerless gloves(Hooray for more fingerless gloves!).

"Greetings" the one with glasses said "I am Takeru Sakurai"

"I am Shadow Hawke" the other one said.

Takeru Sakurai, Super Duper College Thespian. Nicknamed the"human chameleon". Was awarded best actor in his middle and high schools, taking on roles easy as pie.

Shadow Hawke, Super Duper College Indian Shaman. An orphan on the path of shamen(is that the plural for it?). His predictions come true more than half the time. I wonder if he can read mind?

"No, I can't idiot" Hawke said which caught me off guard. "Your body language spoke for itself" I have been told of my awful body language. Suddenly I had a slight tingly sensation rising up my leg. Yes, I'm straight. It rode up my body until it appeared on my shoulder. A grey hamster. I jumped a little wondering how did a hamster make into COLLEGE?! I heard 2 more people running towards me frantically.

"Sorry! So sorry! He's mine" Said the man who then picked up the hamster and put it in his cupped hands "Furry, what were you thinking?!"

"Hehehehehe, oh Kazawa" the girl giggled "I'm sorry about that. He's Shou Kuwaza and I'm Yuurei Sakuma"

Shou Kuwaza, Super Duper College Trouble Maker. Not a lot of information about him. He stays quiet and has a hamster named Furry. I have half a mind to suspect he made Furry climb on me on purpose.

Yuurei Sakuma, Super Duper College Paranormal Investigator. Despite being very timid, she has solved a lot of ghost mysteries time and time again. A real Ghostbuster if you will.

"Here you go" said a girl behind me who put a flower in my spiky turquoise hair. I turned around and saw her wearing a red sweater, which was odd because it's still technically summer, a red headband, a long gold skirt and black tights. "I hope you enjoy it as a symbol of our friendship. I'm Regina Elliot" she finished with a smile.

Regina Elliot, Super Duper College Florist. Has had a knack for garden since she was 8 years old. Volunteers at a flower shop to make money and get by. Said to have a dark green thumb. There was another girl next to her She had long dark blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a long black sweater, jeans and boots.

"That's Suzzane or Sanne. I wouldn't bother right now, she's in her "other world" Elliot said.

Suzzane "Sanne" van der veen, Super Duper College Field Hockey Goalkeeper. She's very quiet and daydreams a lot like me. But is to be "in the zone" when guarding. I think me and her will get along great! My thoughts were interrupted by 2 loud shrill voices. I turned to my left and saw another man and woman(almost done with the characters). The girl had long blonde hair and a typical red and white cheerleader outfit and had some tape covering her lower arms. The man on a red track suit, with a white T-shirt underneath, rolled up track pants and black sneakers.

"Unacceptable! UNACCEPTABLE! How can you stand there like that and greet new people with out a smile?!" The man roared

"Yeah" the girl joined in "Where's like, your school S-P-I-R-I-T! Woo!"

"Now listen here "the man instructed towards me "I need you to show me the biggest smile you jaw bones can give you, understand?!" I nodded eyes wide and showed a fake smile "Bigger" I made it a little bigger "Bigger than that boy!" I showed my whole teeth, which was awful because there misshaped and aligned wrong.

"Wow, see that's better" the girl said

"A good thing Vermillion and I, Keiichi Yoshikazu, were here at this college to prevent you holding back" the man chuckled

Vermillion, Super Duper College Cheerleader. She's a cheerleader...that's it...moving on.

Keiichi Yoshikazu, Super Duper College Cheer Captain. Much like Forest Gump, he has motivated so many people was the cause behind man test grades and businesses for giving his classmates and friends confidence. I heard some small giggling to my right, I turned and met the last 3 students here, 2 girls one boy.

The first girl had blonde hair into a pony tail, wearing a white collar shirt, red bowtie, a brown collar jacket, a dark brown skirt and brown boots "Hello there, I'm Nagisa Kisaragi" the name wasn't familiar to me until I heard her ability. "Super Duper College CrossDresser" and then that hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Her" real name was Daiki Sakuma, Super Duper College CrossDresser. And "she" was a he. This guy has a knack for confusing people on whether he's a girl dressing like a man or a guy dressing like a girl. Put on a convincing show for both parties.

The other boy had dark brown hair wearing a red hoodie, baggy pants, brown shoes, and a silver pendant around his neck. "Uh...hello" he started "My name is...Aiden Ichijó, but to you...I am 'Culebra'"

Aiden "Culebra" Ichijó, Super Duper College Thief. Ichijo is part of a dangerous Japanese gang known as the "Culebra". Ever since he joined he has become quite a fast and sneaky thief.

The last one was a girl with long blonde hair, pink and black jacket, a white dress shirt, pants, and black heels shoes. "!...I am...A-a-alicia Simone Dav-v-vis" she stuttered.

Alicia Simone Davis, Super Duper College ? I saw her name on the website, but no info about her whatsoever. So I decided to ask her.

"Hey, what's you ability?" I asked kindly.

"M-m-m-my ab-b-b-bility?!" She statrted, then out of nowhere...this happened "HOW DARE YOU! ASKING OUT ABOUT A GIRLS PRIVACY LIKE THAT! You...you...didn't your mother teach you better you little sh# ! What's up your "ability" anyway huh? HUH?! 'Imagination' what the f$# kind of ability is that huh?!"...One thing this told me, stay FAR, FAR away from her!

"Ya know, I'm inclined to agree with Miss Attitude" Mavis said "What kind of ability is 'Imagination' anyway?" Before I could answer, his sister started talking.

"I for one think it's a unique and creative one, and not barbaric like someone's I know" Lala retorted.

"Hmph, you're one to talk 'monkey'"

"STOP CALLING ME A MONKEY!"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth"

"Why you-"

"Hey quit it, cowboy!" Ichijo defended "What's it matter about if our abilities are weird or not? Look at me, SDC Thief! That should be a bad thing, but here I'm getting praise for it!"

"I think you belong behind some metal bars" said Hawke

"And I think you belong on an island smoking weed"

"What did you say?!"

"I'm pretty sure I was loud enough for everyone to hear me"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Kaneko "We have a new student present, and the first impression we give him is of fighting and slander?! This is not how we should behaving at this party the principal and has made for us! I am disappointed in all of you!" After that the room was filled with mutters of "okay, yeah, sorry, you're right".

After a couple of minutes, there was a voice coming out of the speaker, the voice was very childish but also creepy at the same time.

"Hello, hellllloooooo! Is this thing on? Ahem, all students report to the statue for a very 'special' announcement from your principal.

Upupupupu! See you there!"

"...wait, what?" Sanne asked after returning to reality.

"Ah! That was the principal, everyone follow me to the statue outside!" Said Mr. Midori

We grabbed all of our bags, books, suitcases, whatever and followed Mr. Midori. The question every probably had was: who was the principal?

What was up with his voice? I had a bad feeling about this, and it was only going to get worse...

**OH! MY! GOD! THIS TOOK 2 DAYS! 2 DAYS! I did not mean for it to be this long...anyway who was the voice? I guess we'll find out next time. Upupupupu! Anyway, review, fave, follow if you liked this, and let me know if I can improve the characters somehow. Ciao!**


	3. Prologue: M&Ms

**Hey guys! Sorry about last chapter if I got your characters personality and design wrong, I'll try not to make that happen again. But I was really happy to see that everyone enjoyed it! =D So let us finish off the prologue by having our favorite little, evil, tyke around. And someone else! Upupuupupupu!**

Prologue: M&amp;M's

We left the gym and followed Mr. Midori to the main campus field. It was a small, flat field with four different exits. In front of us was a statue, the statue was of a man shooting his right arm towards the sky, it was titled "To a greater future" and underneath it said "Founder of HP and inspiration of HU, Jin Kirigiri". To the left of the statue was a hallway with doors, to the right was the exact same thing, and behind that statue was a giant red door, what mysteries did that place hold? Only question now was...

"Where's the principal?" Hawke said, asking what we were thinking.

"Yeah, he calls us out here then has the audacity to not show up." Culebra said annoyed

"Surely he has to come. Maybe he's late or something" said Kaneko. Then mere seconds later, we heard that chilling voice again.

_"Upupupupupu! Welcome students!"_ we turned towards the where the sound was coming from, the statue. Then out behind it popped a little teddy bear. Half of it was white and friendly like, the other was pure black with a menacing red eye. On its lower abdomen was a circle with its outer belly button showing, it also had stubby arms and legs. And everyone had a different reaction.

"...Wh...what the hell?" Hawke began

"What is that...thing?!" Sakurai said, obviously caught off guard by the bear.

"Awwwwww how cute, a bear with a monochrome color like me!" Lala chirped happily

"Ugh, it's like there 2 of you now" Mavis complained

"Hehehe, I bet you love 2 of me around, wouldn't you Mavis?"

"Not really"

"If this is a joke, it's not funny" Howe said nervously.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that, I get it all the time" the teddy bear began "Anyway, I'm Monokuma, you guys's principal of this University!"

"You're our principal?" Culebra asked "A small little teddy bear like you...yeah sorry if I don't believe you"

"Yeah, a small bear isn't exactly principal material" Alder agreed.

"I told you, I'm no bear! I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma said angrily "I'm smarter than the average bear. Forget that picnic-loving Yogi and the poo bear Winnie! They got nothing on me! NOTHING!"

...I did not know what was happening right now. I must be in a dream, a very bizarre, weird, insane dream! We were talking to a TEDDY BEAR FOR GOD'S SAKE! This can NOT be happening!

"Hey Mavis! Where you going?" Lala called to her brother who was walking away.

"I'm leaving! You think I'm staying at this crack house of a college, hell no!" Mavis yelled walking away

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**" came a new voice.

We all looked around to see where it came from, until we found it. On top of the school was Mr. Midori, and he then jumped off! But that couldn't prepare us for the next bizarre thing that took place. Mr. Midori then changed, like a transformer, into a small bear like Monokuma. The difference was that one side of him was dark green, the other was purple and both his eyes were demonic looking. He also had pointed ears and sharp teeth, then sprouted huge, bat-like wings out of his back. He then flew past us and the statue, made a UU-turn, then landed in front of Mavis.

"How dare you!" 'Mr. Midori' began yelling at Mavis "Listen to your principal, you ungrateful maggot!"

"...W...wh..." Mavis stammered.

"MR. MIDORI?!" Clem asked, shocked at the transformation.

"Now a bat?! What's happening here?!" screamed Sanne.

"...'maggots'?" Hawke asked.

"Yes! Maggots, the lot of you!" 'Mr. Midori' continued "What kind of students treat their principal with such disrespect! ONLY MAGGOTS LIKE YOU DO! And it's a nice tone down from bastards if you me. Monokuma has swearing problems, so I'm helping him with it"

"It's true" Monokuma agreed.

"Who are you? Really?" Noir asked the bat bear

"Tsk tsk, maggots are so impatient. Fine I'll tell you then" he answered "I am Midori, Monokuma's brother, if you want to keep referring to me as Mr. Midori, be my guest" Midori then put his shades down on his eyes then marched around Mavis "I am your vice principal, your chef, your counselor, your coach, your guidance, your server and your executioner"

"Did you say...'executioner'" Alder asked.

"Oops, I got a little ahead of myself there" Midori apologized, even though we won't forget what he said "Allow my brother to explain "Midori then flew to Monokuma's side.

"Thank you brother. Now you bast-maggots. You live here now, forget that boring, bleak outside world, this is your home now" Monokuma explained "The front door has been locked which means no leaving anytime soon"

"Can't we just climb out of here? I mean there plenty of space here" Culebra elaborated

"Excellent question SDC Thief, but I'm afraid, or not really afraid, that's impossible" Midori answered "You the whole university is surrounded in bullet proof, one way, soundproof glass. Let my brother demonstrate"

"Wait, what?!" Monokuma asked, but before he could object, Midori's left foot transformed into a hammer, then launched Monokuma into the air "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Monokuma kept going higher, higher, and higher, until...

_KA-TONK_

Monokuma hit the, what appeared to be the top of the glass then fell down and landed with a squeak.

"MIDORI! How dare you try to make an example out of me like that!" Monokuma yelled to his brother.

"Oh relax, you know maggots are visual learners" Midori said trying to calm him up a bit.

"Yeah, you're right. Ahem, back on topic" Monokuma said taking a much needed deep breath "Now, if you don't like the idea of living here you have to options if you want to leave. The first option is to die. The second option is to murder your fellow classmates, and that person can 'graduate' from this college"

"And by 'graduate', you mean..." started Inaba.

"Bingo sister! Execution! Which I am in charge of! Nyahahahahaha!" Midori finished for her.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh- whaaaaaaaattttt?! Murder each other" Elliot shrieked.

"I may be a thief, but the one thing a theif should never steal is a LIFE!" Culebra said with much power.

"E-e-e-e-enough with the jokes guys...please this...this...this isn't funny anymore..." Howe stuttered.

"He's...he's...he's just kidding right...right?!" Yuurei cried.

"Don't worry Sakuma, no one's going to get to, I promise!" Kuwaza said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Forget it! The only thing I kill, is a boss!" yelled Clem.

"Well sorry gamer chick, dems the rules" shrugged Midori.

"And what makes you think 2 stupid, little toys like you can hold us in here?" Sakurai asked. Monokuma and Midori stood there silently offended by that.

"...should I brother?" Midori asked.

"But of course you can. I would fine it insulting if you didn't" answered Monokuma.

"Alright!" cheered Midori. Then Midori stretched his arms and legs around Sakurai's body and stuck to his chest area.

"What the-get off!" Sakurai demanded.

"Self Destruction. Initiated!" Midori said like a robot.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"Take cover!" yelled Hisakawa. And everybody did just that. Alicia, Kawaza, Yuurei, and Noir hid behind the statue. And everyone else stood back and covered their ears.

5...4...

"Mavis, I'm scared" Lala cried going to her brother.

"Lala, let go of my arm. Stop squeezing so tight!" Mavis demanded.

3...2...

At this point, Midori started to glow blue, ready to burst.

...1...

"Gggggaaaaaagggghhhhhhh!" Sakurai yelled, death around his waist and then suddenly...

_BANG!_

We all looked up, and saw Midori and Sakurai still there. The difference was that Midori's head was popped up like a clown from the jack in the box and had a flag that said "BOOM!" like from a 90's cartoon. Midori then retracted himself from Sakurai then went to Monokuma laughing with him.

"Dahahahahahaha! That was priceless bro! Hahahahahaha! Worth it!" Monokuma laughed demonicly.

"Nyahahahahaha! We should've got a camera and filmed it! Ahahahahahahaha!" Midori laughed with his brother.

"NOT! FUNNY!" Sakurai said sternly.

"Y-y-y-yeah! We could've d-d-died!" yelled Alicia.

"Oh lighten up and take a joke when you see one" Midori said still laughing.

"I'm willing to bet you dn't have the balls to even blow yourslef up" challenged Mavis.

"Hey! 1. I don't even have balls. 2. I could blow myself up, just watch!" Midori shot then grabbed Monokuma, started glowing again, and after a few seconds, his head sprung up like a jack in the box and a flag with "BANG" appeared.

"See, can't even-" Mavis started until he was cut off by a...

_BOOM!_

This time, Midori and Monokuma did disappear leaving nothing but a patch of the path and grass all dark and ashy like. We all stared at it for a few seconds trying to register what just took place before us.

"So...are they...dead? We can...leave now?" asked Sanne with some hope in her voice. Until, it was taking away by some cackeling.

"Dahahahahaha!"

"Nyahahahahahaha! Did you think the story would end like that with a happily ever after?!"

"Those seem kinda broing and cliche, don't they?"

"Eeep!" screamed shrieked Sanne.

"You just exploded! How are you 2 still alive?!" asked Hisakawa.

"Magic" Midori answered bluntly "Anyway, may we please move on, I have something to give you all" He then pulled 20 cards from his ear, I didn't know whether he was an actual magician or just breaking reality all togther,...I decided to go with the former. He then flew to each of us and gave them out. "These are your ElectroIDs. These will be to access all the rooms around the school area except for the gym and cafeteria. Start them up and they should say your name and they have a map of the school and the rules here. I'd advise you to look at them well" We all did just that, I turned my on with a simple touch and on it said "Dendo Heikin", this was mine. The rules were as follows:

**1\. Students are to live out their lives together exclusively within the academy. Indefinitely.**

**2\. 10 PM to 7 AM is called "nighttime". Be aware that certain areas are off-limits during this time.**

**3\. Sleep is permitted only in dorm rooms. Deliberate use of any other room will be treated as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**4\. You may investigate Hope's University freely. No limitations have been placed on your actions.**

**5\. Violence against the principal and vice principal, Monokuma and Midori, are forbidden. As well as destruction of any surveillance cameras.**

**6\. The "villain" who kills one of his classmates will "graduate", provided that there crime is not betrayed by the other classmates.**

**7\. Lending your ElectroIDs to other students is prohibited.**

**8\. Additional rules will be added to this list if deemed necessary.**

"Follow these rules and your lives in this university will be much easier" Monokuma explained "Now for the boys, your dorms are the left side. And for the girls, your dorms are on the right. They will only open to YOUR OWN ElectroID, so no one can break in if they tried" Daiki then raised his hand. "If you are biologically a specific gender, you have to go to that side of dorms. No exceptions Mr. or Mrs. or whatever you Daiki" Daiki then lowered his hand. "Now that that's out of the way, finally, I'm going to take my leave. I look forward to seeing how this plays out. Upupupupupu!" Monokuma then jmped behind the statue and disappeared.

"Well, tootles kiddies" Midori said "I've got places to be too. Holler if you need me, nyahahahahaha!" Midori then took off towards the sky. I had no idea where he would go exactly. But I did not want question anything further today about him and his brother. I looked back at everyone and saw nothing horrified faces and who would blame them anyway? After hearing the only way to leave was to commit murder, happiness isn't what you would feel. I couldn't just let everyone be miserable like that, so I decided to cheer them up.

"Hey guys, don't feel so stressed. Um...look on the bright side of this" Everyone looked at me like I was an alien.

"Are you high?" asked Alicia. I looked in her direction and it began again. "Are you f* #ing high?! Bright side?! BRIGHT SIDE?! WHAT MOTHERF# *ING BRIGHT SIDE IS THERE YOU TWAT!" I was stammering, looking in my mind for an answer. "Don't answer, I know the game you're trying to play here. Calming everyone down and get all the women and relaxed and tense, looking up to as the alpha male, then you decided to have sex with every single damned girl here! Well Sparky, that is not going to fly by me. NOT. F# *ING. FLYING."

"Please Alicia, remain calm" Kaneko said trying to let her relax "We all just have to take a deep breath, let us do that" We all inhaled and exhaled together. "Now, we can't afford to lose hope everyone. United we are sure to get out of here!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about" Yoshikazu joined in "Together we can climb any obstacle those 2 send our way, we'll find a way out of here for sure!"

"Yay! Let's hear it for the SDC students! WOOOOOO!" Vermillion chimed in. It was all peachy until Inaba joined in.

"Heh heh heh heh, do you hear yourselves right now?" Inaba asked.

"Huh?"

"'Stay united' and 'stick together'? Heh heh heh, what do you think this is?"

"What are you saying?" asked Alder before her gum popped.

"This is a coliseum full of gladiators ready to strike at command. Plotting murder and so elaborately. It's almost like Chess. And I for one find this all very amusing" Inaba explained.

"What? You think this a game?! Lives are at stake here dammit!" Culebra shouted

"I'm just telling you the reality of it all. We can justify all we want about 'being friends', 'finding love', and 'uniting as a whole' but beyond that is this: we can trust no one but ourselves" Inaba went on.

"Inaba..."Kaneko began "I do not accept that as the true reality, but if that's what you think, I won't stop you. But you must admit, the only way for us to stay alive and get out of here is to work together"

"Yes, work together" Inaba agreed "...to our advantage or downfall..." Inaba then left to her dorm, leaving us behind all dumbstruck.

But...she was right...we didn't know who to trust or who to rely on. A few minutes later we all left to our respective dorm locations.

I arrived at my room, it had a nametag of my name and little drawing of my head, I giggled a little. I then swiped my ElectroID across the electric lock near my door, it unlocked and I went inside. The walls were painted my favorite color, blue. A nice twin sized bed, near it a nightstand with a lamp. A TV hooked on the wall, underneath it was a stand, it held my favorite gaming consoles: Wii, Wii U, PS3, and PS4. A speaker was the far wall down, I guess that's used for Monokuma and Midori to talk to us. I put my bag down beside my bed, and my drawing books and the nightstand, I then just sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about Inaba's words. Can we really not trust people here? Will we have hope at all? Who's going to kill who first? Will anyone kill me? These questions overflowed my mind so I decided to grab the TV remote on the night stand and watch some cartoons. This was the start of game...so let the games begin.

Prologue END

**Hey guys! Who saw that coming huh?...Everyone really?...I guess I didn't hide it to well. And yes, Midori is someone I made up for this story, hope you like him as well as Monokuma...that's asking a lot isn't it? Anyway, I'm off to bed, I'll fixes any problems later. Also side note, chapters from here will slow down due to Easter and my family being whole Christians and school...ugh! Well anyway, fav, follow, review if you like. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 1: Bonding

**Another chapter coming at ya, here we go! Oh BTW, I don't know how you guys will react to this but um...apparently...I miscounted. Instead of 20 total, we have 21 TOTAL students...whoopsie. No need to fret, we can try to make it work with more people! Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 1: Bonding

_Diiiiing dooooong! Diiiing dooooong! "Alright you maggots, it's dinner time! Come and get your food if you need it!"_

After the announcement by Midori, I got back to reality. I have stood in my room for almost 12 hours!?...man I have not changed at all. Since I was needed something in my gut, I got up from bed, turned the TV off, and walked towards the cafeteria, which was behind the gym. As I walked I saw some of the other students either walking out of their dorms or out of other rooms in down the hallway. And I just kept walking to the cafeteria, clutching my sketchbook to my chest.

I stepped into the cafeteria...and my heart must've skipped a few beats. The dinner food...the food...smelled fan-tas-TIC! Steak, mashed potatoes, corn, fried chicken, mac &amp; cheese and French fries(Dangit, I'm getting hungry now). I believed I black out for a split second or 2, because the next thing I knew I rushed down the food line, grabbed a tray, got at least one of everything, maybe even 2 of everything, sat down at the closest table I could find, and I dove in! I hogging down the food like I was from Africa or homeless.

"Eheh heh heh, you certainly have an appetite" I looked up from my tray and saw Kaneko and Clem sitting down in front of me, "Gobbling down all that must be exhausting. We need to do some excersises afterwards" Kaneko finishes. I chuckled embarrassed, mostly I'm called a freak and REPEL girls because of my ginormous stomach, so this was welcome.

Not too long after, the other students started to gather around and sit at our table. Nothing was changed, everyone had a look of worry and anixety. Aside from that, Daiiki was really different .He now wore a white collar shirt, a red tie, tan jacket, dark brown pants and dress shoes. This the trollness of the Super Duper College CrossDresser.

"Alright everyone!" Kaneko began "Time to give our investigation reports"

"...investigation...reports...?" I asked completely unaware.

"Yes, we all went around to try and find a way out of this school" Daiiki answered me

"Hey, want happened to that Kisaragi chick?" asked Hisakawa.

"No idea" Daiiki answered again, giggling as he drank his tea. Seriously, give this guy a big nose, a bludgeon, and some green skin.

"Well anyway, let's get started" Kaneko said getting back on track

"My room is awesome!" Clem squealed "It's filled with every gaming system imagined!"

"Hehehe, my room was filled with yoga matts. Perfect for me" Kaneko added

"It seems our dorms were designed specifically for us and our desires" Inaba deduced

"Mavis and I found some classrooms" Lala said "They all have the same thing, chalkboards, 21 chairs and desks, and no windows"

"The glass is super strong! I must've thrown and hit at least a few dozen rocks into the air and they all break!" Alder said

"We can't get out the entrance door" Culebra began "It's made of some tough iron, and no locks to pick"

"There's a laundry room in front of the gym" said Yuurei "At least we'll be able to wash our clothes"

"Great job Yuurei" Kawaza said with a blush. Furry was nibbling on some mashed potatoes.

"There's a trash room by the campus entrance, has a shredder, an incinerator and everything" Noir said

"There's also a trophy room in front of the cafeteria. It's cramped and shallow, no secret doors there" Sakurai said.

"There's a infirmary by the campus. It has plenty of medicine and first aid if we need it, there was also some blood bags in the small refrigerator they have" said Elliot

"The gym hasn't changed much since we left it" Hawke began "It still has a small stage, basketball hoops, and bleachers"

"*sigh* No batting cages...this sucks" Alder sighed

"Apparently, there's a spa right by the trophy room" Sanne said

"What?! A s-s-s-spa!" Alicia asked in shock, I wouldn't blame her. Who would've guessed there be a spa in A COLLEGE?! This is almost convincing me to stay rather than leave!

"People! We mustn't forget to leave this place!" Yoshikazu said loud and proudly

"Right!" Vermillion agreed "Anyone find anything else?" Everyone was silent "Nothing huh?"

"No one found any ways of escape? How useless" Hawke said

"Hey, we're t-t-trying our b-b-b-best over here!" Alicia argued

"Guys stop" Vermillion interrupted "We mustn't forget out true enemy"

"Awwww, do you maggots mean me and my bro?" said a voice, we looked up and saw Midori hovering over us, then landed on our table.

"GAH! What's wrong with you?! You nearly scared us to death you bat-bear-thing!" Alicia yelled

"Oh relax mags, I have no intention of killing you...unless you break the rules" Midori said "I overheard the bonding session between you all. And while maggots joining together is the sweetest thing in world, right next to a dying cat, why would you want to leave us here alone?"

"Well let's see..." Culebra began "You and teddy tricked us into thinking this was a real college. And you are forcibly imprisoning us here!

Those sounds like some good reasons"

"Those are horrible reasons!" Midori objected "It's better than a real college, you maggots don't have any classes, YOUR WELCOME! And imprisonment really? We're not making you wear uniforms and keeping you for your bad deeds, you're here because of your SDC talents!" He then put his paw on his forehead like he had a headache. "I can't believe this, I'm here fighting with my students and all I wanted to do was ask you something."

"What did you want to ask?" Howe asked Midori

"Well..." Midori then smiled brightly "I wanted to ask how was dinner?"

"D-d-dinner..." Alicia began "Wait! Did you p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-posion itttttttttt?!" she asked terrified

"Of course not!" Midori answered "I made them with extra love and care, cooked to perfection!"

"That's not very convincing" said Sakurai. Midori then looked down and sad at that comment, and my guilt started to rise. Even though he was still evil for trapping us here, another part of my mind told me otherwise, my conscious wouldn't let me rest easy if I didn't fix this.

"I...I...um...I liked your dinner. No, I loved it!" I exclaimed. All eyes were directed towards me again, they all looked at me as if I was brainwashed or something. But when Midori looked at me, he looked ecstatic. He then came closer to me like I was one of the Jonas brothers and he was 15 year old girl.

"REALLY!?" He asked with so much glee in his voice, my ear started to ring a bit.

"Uh...yeah! I really loved it! This steak is cooked really well, the chicken is super crispy, and I can't say anything else other than I loved it Midori!" I said, I believe half way into it, I almost forgot that he was a evil...almost...

"Awwwwww shucks" Midori blushed and played with his paws together "I do what I can for the students here. Like I said, I'm more than just your vice principa, I'm here to make your lives at the University all the more pleasurable"

"Well then,...do you think that you could let us leave" asked Clem with puppy dog eyes and a lot of hope in her voice...unfortunately for her...

"You're still on that? Man, you maggots sure love to keep grudges over little things" Midori said, then jumped off our table and started to walk away.

"Well who wouldn't?!" Sakurai yelled, slamming his hands on the table like Phoenix Wright. "This is a BIG deal here, and we're not going to accept it!"

"If you have a problem with not accepting your lives here, then I think you know what you have to do" Midori countered

"Midori, we have agreed to not partake in your coliseum game here" Kaneko said "We will get out!"

"Ooooooohhhhh, what's this? Not kill each other?" Midori asked in fake alertness "Well, maybe me and my bro need to give you maggots the right push. Nyahahahahahahaha!" Midori then flew out of the cafeteria laughing demonically, leaving us all to ponder on his words.

"'Give us a push', what do you think he means?" asked Alder

"*sigh* It's best to not think on the toy's words, Alder" Kaneko said, and just when she finished talking...

_Diiing doooong! Diiing doooooong! "Attention students, the time is now 10pm. The cafeteria will close momentarily. With that we wish you all have happy, pleasant dreams!"_

Now that was Monokuma, hearing chilling, childish, maniacal voices back to back can be a little irritating.

"Well everyone, let us all meet here tomorrow for breakfast. Dismissed!" Kaneko announced and we all got up and the cafeteria.

I waved bye to everyone, and returned to my dorm. Give us a push? What does Monokuma and Midori plan to do? And Midori creeped me out today as well. Will he actually help us? Is he not as evil as his brother or even worse? I somewhat feel a connection towards him...almost familiar...I better get some sleep, it's no good to ponder on this anymore than I should. I laid down, closed my eyes, and went into temporary darkness...

**This was going to be longer, but I decided against it. It was just going to be some free time events and stuff probably nothing major...Upupupupu! Also, for announcements in case on the 2% chance that you care, here is how it'll work. Monokuma will do the usual, wake up call, nightime call and CDA. Midori will call them for lunch and dinner, and to gather at the gym for the "pushes". So yeah, you know the drill, I'm going to sleep now, because I have to go to school tomorrow. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 1: Normal Days

**Alright, here we go with another chapter! Things will get interesting from here on out(or so I hope I'll make it interesting). I'll make this short and sweet because I'm giving you guys a large chapter today, ENJOY! =D**

Chapter 1: Normal Days

_Day 2 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morning students. It's a beautiful day on campus today. Let's agree to give it our all!" _

I woke up, hoping that yesterday a dream. A bizarre, complex dream that you get when you have hangover. But no,...this...is "reality". Locked up inside a college ground with another 20 people here, by a teddy bear and his bat-bear sidekick. Because that happens ever so often doesn't it?! With nothing else to lose I got up from bed to start my "life here". I got dressed in usual attire: blue short sleeved shirt with a lighting bolt symbol on it, rugged jeans, green shoes with lighting symbols on them. I then left my room.

As yesterday, I saw everyone heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast, I noticed some of them walking a bit faster than some others, probably because of what I did yesterday, heh heh heh. I walked inside the cafeteria, grabbed as much as my plate could handle, sat down and started to pig out. I almost didn't notice Kaneko and Clem sit down with me a few moments later. Kaneko this time had a clipboard and pen in her hands, she began to jot down something on the clipboard, before I could ask, I got my answer in a very loud way.

"Culebra!" She yelled, giving Culebra and everyone a bit of a shock.

"Gah, what?!" Culebra answered, Kaneko simply jotted some more on her clipboard, then yelled out again.

"Shadow Hawke!" Kaneko called out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hawke asked, Kaneko jotted some more than answered.

"You see, to make sure we have no victims, we shall have attendance during breakfast, lunch, and dinner" Kaneko answered, then the process continued. "Aki Inaba!, Lala!, Mavis!, Kimba Noir!, Maya Alder!, Tyler Howe!, Keiici Yoshikazu!"

"HERE!" Yoshikazu cried out on the top of his lungs.

"Okay...uh...Vermillion!" Kaneko said getting back on track.

"HERE!" Vermillion cried out like her friend, some of our ears were still ringing.

"Ah...okay, Sanne!" Kaneko called out to, no response. "Sanne? Sanne!" We then heard the sound of a POW, we looked over and saw that Sanne had apparently walked into the wall while carrying her tray.

"Ow!...huh? What's happening?" Sanne asked, once returning from her journey in nothingness.

"Okay, she's here" Kaneko said, then marked her off. The attendance was almost done, until we came across the last student. "Daiki!...Daiki?"

Kaneko called his name but no response. And the weird thing was that I was literally looking at him at the table in front of ours. But he just sat there, sipping his tea and muching on his toast. "Daiki! Daiki Sukama respond this instant!" she ordered...nothing. "*sigh* Nagisa Kisaragi?" she asked.

"Oh, here!" 'Daiki' replied. We all had a sweatdrop coming down our foreheads.

"Great, now that that's out of the way. How about we talk about something more important." Culebra said.

"Like what?" asked Elliot

"About teddy and bat boy wonder"

"Teddy...bat boy won-oh! You mean Monokuma and Midori, yes?"

"Exactly. Those 2 are obviously strange. Considering the scene with Sakurai yesterday, they aren't just normal toys"

"You think?!" Sakurai asked annoyed, most likely being the test subject for their prank.

"Yeah! I mean those EXPLODED! And then came back in no time as if nothing happened, THEY CHEATED DEATH!" Alder exaggerated.

"I believe...someone's pulling the strings on those 2" Culebra said.

"In other words...a puppetmaster...a mastermind that's controlling this entire 'game' we're in" Inaba deduced.

"Correct, chess girl"

"But who do think could do all of this?" asked Noir.

"...maybe...just maybe. It could be Genocider Simone" Sakurai deduced.

"HUH?!" asked Alder in shock.

"Who's Genocider Simone?" Sanne asked.

"A serial killer all over the news and internet lately. The police can't get find any patterns to his victims" Clem explained

"SON OF A BITCH! We've been hunting down that pyscho for who knows how long, and I work my way into his trap!" Mavis said angrily.

"W-w-w-why would you sssssssay it's h-h-h-him?" Alicia asked, shaking frantically.

"Because of his unpredictability. Like Clem said, the police can't find a pattern to go with on the guy" Skurai explained. "Maybe we're here to be his next victims"

"Kyaaaaaa! I can't take it here, I want out!" Yuurei screamed.

"Yuurei, don't worry. That creep isn't going to lay finger on you as long as we're here!" Kuwaza said, encouraging his friend. Furry nuzzled on Yuurei's neck.

"GAH! I CAN'T DIE A VIRGIN!" yelled Kisawaka.

"Everyone! EVRYONE! Remain calm!" Yoshikazu said loudly

"This is exactly why we have to band together!" Vermillion said along her companion

"Exactly! We must keep a cool head and work this out together" Kaneko agreed. However, some of us still looked like horrified. The famous serial killer, here?! A mastermind behind the 2 dolls? This was getting too intense for us to bare.

After the meeting, we all left. I went to my room again to clear my thoughts with some good old TV. Television, cartoons and video games, really helped me out when I was too stressed out or scared. I was starting to settle down when I heard a knock on my door. Normally I wouldn't think anything about a knock on my door, but after what was said in lunch made me tense up a bit. Another knock a few seconds later, I walked slowly towards the door, and saw who it was, Clem.

"Clem?" I asked

"Uh...hi" she said plainly but a hint of shyness in the mix. She appeared to be holding some game cases. "I was thinking that...you would like to play some...video games with me?" The Super Duper College Let's Player, was asking ME, a boy she knew for about a single day now, was asking me to play video games with HER...my heart was racing...

"Uh...um...s-sure. Of course!" I replied with delight. Clem's eyes sparkled and dashed into my room without a second thought. We played for a good couple of hours. We played Mario Kart, Pokémon, Super Mario 3D World, Kirby, Sonic, almost anything that was multiplayer. There was lots screaming, I mean A LOT! Noises I didn't know the human body was capable of making. My ears were supposed to be dead by now.

"That was really fun!" Clem squealed in delight "I had fun playing with you, Sparks!"

"Me too" I said "...hey Clem...um...not that I minded or anything but um...why? Why did want to play video games with me?" I probably shouldn't have asked that, because her eagerness went down a peg.

"Oh um...I shouldn't say...it'll hurt your feelings" She replied with. Hurt MY feelings? What was she talking about.

"No, it's okay. Tell me" I said, hoping to get answers. Clem took a deep breath, looked at me and talked.

"Well...when me and Kimba noticed you came inside the gym...I felt...loneliness coming from you. I thought you needed someone to cheer you up so...that's why" Clem said "I tried to help you and have someone you could trust..."...My heart stopped at those words..tears began emitting from my eyes...she did this...to be my...friend...she came to me... "AH! I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be upset, I was only-" I silenced her by hugging her.

"No...it's not that...you did help me...thank you. I'm happy...thank you Clem...so much..." I whispered, tears still flowing down. She hugged back, and we stayed like this until...

Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Alright maggots, it's lunch time! Grab your grub before it's too late!"

We then let go of each other, and stayed silent for a few minutes until Clem broke the silence.

"We should go meet the others. For attendance I mean" she said

"Y-yeah" I nodded in agreement. We walked out together and headed to the cafeteria. Nothing changed, Kaneko took attendance, people were embarrassed at my eating skills, then left.

I couldn't stay in my room again, so I decided to see what the others were doing. Elliot was watering flowers around the staute, Mavis and Lala were doing brother and sister arguing in one of the classrooms. Inaba and Sakurai were playing chess in the cafeteria, Inaba obviously winning while Noir just watched. Whether he was watching Inaba play or Inaba's...'knockers' was debatable. I did notice Inaba was a little red. It seemed like everyone as too busy to hang out...except for Culebra who was leaning against the wall by the gym. It was better than no one I suppose.

"Hi Culebra" I greeted. He looked at me, then turned his head back down. "Uh...wanna hang out?" I asked, this time he spoke.

"...if you want to..." he said. But I was ecstatic on the inside. YES! I'm making progress with people!

We just leaned against the wall, didn't look at each other, and just stood there. We would glance at each other every few minutes but we would look away the second we realized we being looked at. I decided to chip at the ice.

"So...what's like to be a thief?"...Dendo...WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK HIM THAT?! However he just stood there then answered my question.

"...I don't know...fun?" Culebra answered. Fun? I wouldn't have thought of that to describe himself. "It is a bit fun though, heart racing after you steal an item. The tense of running away into the shadows, it's a bit fun actually"

"Really?"

"...something like that..." Not the best first conversation, but it's start. Culebra started to walk away, heading for the cafeteria. It was almost dinner time anyway. Same thing happened, Kaneko took attendance, we ate, I ate a lot them we retired for our rooms.

Today was good! I made Clem my friend and talked to Culebra. It was probably the best day in my entire school life,...you know if you over look the imprisionment and the 2 dolls that run it. Speaking of which, that bothered me. I hadn't seen Monokuma or Midori today, sure I heard the announcements of them, but they didn't come to talk to us face-to-face today. What were they planning on? I didn't like this feeling.

_Day 3 7:00AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morining students. It's a beautiful day on campus today. Let's agree to give it our all!"_

It's funny what only 2 days can get me use to here. 2 days of being stuck here, 2 days of meeting everyone here, 2 days of our normal lives.

There's nothing I can do about that. My only option is to do what Monokuma said, agree to give it my all! I got dressed, and walked into the cafeteria again for breakfast.

"Shadow Hawke!"

"Here"

"Regina Elliot!

"Here"

"Tyler Howe"

"That's my name, don't wear it out"

"Sparks!"

"Hmmmmrm"

"Keiichi Yoshikazu!"

"HERE!"

"ow...uh...Vermillion!"

"HERE!"

"...Daiiki?"

"Here"

"Excellent, we're all here"

Hooray for more attendance. I almost forgot it's reason in the first place. No murders have happened yet, and no one has died yet, but I still feel a great chill up my spine. My suspicions were confirmed when the speaker came on again.

Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Attention! All maggots report to the gymnasium. Tardiness shall not be tolerated and those late will be punished. I repeat, maggots to the gymnasium. NOW!"

"Mr. Midori?" Alder asked

"Great, now what?" asked Lala annoyed

"We best be on our way now, he said we'll be punished if we don't leave soon" Kaneko added

"Off to the gym we go! YAY!" cheered Vermillion

We all exited the cafeteria, and my head was busying filling itself with questions. What do they intend to do? Why haven't we seen them yesterday? Could this be the reason? I shocked my head and continued walking, I need my strength to deal with whatever Monokuma and Midori dish out at us. There in the gymnasuim were some chairs, 21 to be exact. We all exchanged glances until the men, or in this case bears, or bear and bat thing, appeared. Monokuma appeared on top of the stage in the gym and landed on a table that was there as well. Midori appeared too, he flew up and then landed on his 2 feet in front of the chairs.

"Oh goody, bastar-I mean...maggots! Long time no see" Monokuma rejoiced. "I felt lonely with out you guys here!"

"Oh hello Teddy, how awful to see you again. And don't you and your mastermind watch us by having your security cameras all over the place?"

Culebra asked

"Mastermind? Wow! Just look at you maggots, evolving into bigger maggots, where does the time go?" Midori said

"So someone does...control you?" asked Alicia

"That doesn't matter right now. Me and my bro have a treat for you all" Midori said ignoring the topic.

"Really?! You mean that you're letting us go?!" asked Kisawaka asked with glee...however it was shut down. Midori lifted his shades and revealed his red eyes glowing brightly.

"SHUT UP MAGGOT!"

"yessir..." Midori then put his shades back on, and sat at the table. Then a sceen came down from the ceiling, and Monokuma took some wires and hooked Midori up to them. He then took a button from underneath the table.

"Upupupu! Alright kiddies, sit down in your chairs and enjoy our presentation!" Monokuma said.

And we all did just that, we sat down in some chairs, the light went dim, and Midori started to project an image like a projector for a computer. It was titled "Monokuma's and Midori's super slideshow show". How cheesy. But as soon as it started we flinched at the sight. The first slide showed a woman, well I think it was a woman because the body wore heels and a skirt, why did I say that, because there was no upper half of the body! It looked as if it was cut off! Also on the ankle looked like some of of star. The next slide was one of a man, this the time the body was cut horizontally! Then it was more of it, nothing but bodies being cut up, some of them didn't have any arms, legs, or other parts.

Then after a few minutes, the lights came back on, and Midori was himself again.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-W" Alicis stuttured.

"WHAT WAS THAAAAATTTT?!" Lala shrieked.

"Oh relax, they're dead! They can't get you" Monokuma reasuured

"But..that! That was-WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Hawke

"Gaaaagggghhhh! WHY DID YOU SHOW US THOSE PICTURES?!" yelled Kuwaza

"Isn't it obvious,these pictures have one thing common" Midori began "The person who committed these crimes was none other than Genocider

Simone!"

"G-g-g-g-g-genoc-c-c-c-cider" Elliot started

"SIMONE!?" Kisawaka yelled

"Wait, why would tell us about the mastermind?" Culebra asked. Howvever Monkuma and Midori looked at each and just laughed.

"Dahahahahaha! You thought that Genocider Simone was our MASTER?! Dahahahaha!" Monokuma laughed

"Nyahahahahahaha! I know we're crazy but nothing like that pyscho!" Midori laughed "In actuallality, Genocider Simone is actually...pause for dramatic affect...ONE OF YOU!"

"KYYYAAAAAHHHUUHHH?!" Kaneko shrieked

"One of us?!" Culebra asked shocked

"DAMMIT! THAT'S WORSE!" Mavis yelled

"Interesting" Inaba said thinking "But why are you telling us this?"

"Because that's what a motive is for, silly" Monokuma said

"M-motive?" Sakurai asked

"That's right. Me and my bro are giving you guys a litle 'push'. A push towards murdering one of your classmates. Will you strike as Genocdier

Simone or will you kill to protect yourself? That's the motive!" Midori fully explained

"Y-y-you monster!" Kuwaza said angrily "Forcing us to lose trust in one another to kill!"

"Like I said, it's adorable as a dying cat" Midori explained

"But...how do we know whose Genocider Simone as whose not" Clem asked

"That's what these are for" Midori said, the he pulled out enevlopes "In these envoplopes contains evidence as to who might be Gencoider Simone,

use them however you please" Midori then gave us each 1 of the enevlopes "Oh, and you cannot share any information that's on there, it's

private"

With those words, I opened mine up and it said:

**Suspect: Vermillion**

**-She secretly has a dark persona**

**-Being a cheerleader all peppy is quite disguise for a killer**

**-She enjoys pain and others to suffer**

**-She likes to cut off her toenais just to feel the blood oozing down**

**-Cutting herself is a hobby of hers and gives her an orgasm**

I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to believe this. Vermillion...could be a serial killer? Could she be...Genocider Simone?! And I can't ask her about it because it'll break the damn rules Midori set up. I looked at Vermillion with great suspicion, it's just a lie...right? But Vermillion noticed me, I flinched for a bit but she just smiled at me. I-I-I didn't know whether to be relieved by it or all the more terrified...what can I do?

"Alright, now toodles kiddies. Happy stabbing...or however you kill. Upupuppupu!" Monokuma said before he and Midori vanished. We proceeded to leave, I walked to room and went to my bathroom to splash some water in face.

"Snap out of it! It's a lie! All a lie by Monokuma and Midori! Vermillion isn't Genocider Simone!...or is she? GGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!" I screamed trying to let all these mixed fellings out, this anger, this sadness, this hopelessness, this...despair. I walked out of my room, needing to clear my head. Clear my head. When I walked outside, I saw Kaneko sitting down by the staute, maybe she can help me I thought.

"Um...Kaneko?" I asked shyly, my head still throbbing from the emotions it has.

"Hmmm? Oh, Sparks. What may you need?" She asked, just her motherly voice calmed me down, it was pleasant.

"...I need to clear my head, can you help me?" I asked, much more confident.

"Most certainly! Come and sit with me!" She offered and so I did. "Now make sure you are sitting in the pretzel position and take a deep breath"

I followed her instructions "Now this is a simple method for clearing thoughts, meditation. Simply stay still and be quiet, you're worries will be over in an instant" I did as she told me to do, I sat there peacefully under the sun's rays with her. I was clearing my head, this was working for me...I felt happy...peaceful...so..very...peaceful...that I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my room, on my bed still groggy. I found a note on my chest and read it.

**I guess you just nedded some sleep, so have happy dreams!**

**Goodnight- Maya Kaneko =)**

I did manage to clear my thoughts on Vermillion, but far from done. I just need more sleep, maybe everything will be better tomorrow. With that

I closed my eyes and headed back to sleep.

_Day 4 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diing Dooong "Morning students. It's a beautiful day on campus today. Let's agree to give it our all!"_

I felt great! I feel so refreshed, I will give it my all today! I felt like a superhero, nothing can stop me! I feel like I can do anything! I jumped out of bed and ran towards the cafeteria! The only ones there were Inaba, Elliot and Culebra. I grabbed some food, and sat down as usual. Pretty soon more and ore people started to walk in.

"Oh hey" I heard Kaneko say coming behind me "You're looking better"

"I am! That mediation thing we did yesterday must've done something to me" I said with great confidence.

"I'm glad to see talking more" Clem said sitting down with us.

"Yeah, thanks you 2, seriously" I said

"Think nothing of it, Sparks" Kaneko said. "Now, time for attendance" Kaneko got her pen and clipboard ready "Shado-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wha-what was that?!" Noir asked. We the saw our answer, Alicia who came running in panting.

"Alicia! What's wrong?" Kaneko asked going up to her.

"H-h-h-ha...lau...la...la...haru...he...he..." Alicia tried to form words, but ended up vomiting on the floor and ending up falling on the floor

"Alicia! Stay with us! Are you alright?" Kaneko asked going to the fallen girl.

"Where Alicia? WHERE?!" Mavis asked

"The Laundry room?" Daiiki asked

"Ha-who? Ha-who?!" Alder asked frantically

"La...laundry...Haru...t-to...he...he's...he..." Alicia said light headed.

With that we all went to the laundry room, leaving Alicia who was light headed and Kaneko to take care of her. We rushed at fast as all of feet could carry us and arrived at the laundry room. There...made my new found power sink to the bottom of my body. Today was not a good day. It's not a good day at all! There in the laundry room...inside a bag...we found...

...Haruto's Kisawaka's corpse...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! The murders begin. I told you this would be a long chapter didn't I?! Now next time comes the investigation and the trail. Look forward to those sooner or later...maybe later. Upupupupupu! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 1: Abnormal Days' Investiagtion

**Good god I update fast! But wow, you guys are sick! I mean someone's character just dies and you guys are like "YES! MURDER! THIS PLEASES ME!"...not that I'm complaining that you like it, it's just a bit weird if you look at it from another angle. Anyways, no time to waste, put on your Sherlock Holmes hats and let's start looking for clues. Upupupupupu!**

Chapter 1: AbNormal Days' Investigation

_Day 4 7:40 AM_

This started out with feelings of power, happiness, and optimism. But was now replaced with feelings of shock, terror, and horror. We bore witness to Hisakawa's corpse. A knife in his chest, inside a laundry bag, pouring out pink blood from the inside. This wasn't our normal days...it was our ABnormal days.

"Kyaaaa! Hi-Hisawaka!" Yuurei screamed

"This is...this is unreal!" Vermilllion said shocked

"He...he's...r-r-r-really...?" sturrerd Howe

"Dead!...He's really dead!" Noir panicked. Not too long after, Kaneko and joined us with a pale Alicia.

"What is going ooooooOOOOOONNNNN?!" Kaneko shrieked when she saw the body. "His...his...hisa...k-kawa. Oh dear lord, why...why did this happen?" she continued wiping new found tears from her eyes.

"Hisaka-ka-ka-ka-kaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Alicia said right before she passed out and Alder caught her.

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "We've got a corpse here! We shall start an immediate investigation followed by a class trial afterwards. Make good use of time you got!"_

"Well well well well well well well welly well well!" Monokuma said right before he appeared out of nowhere with Midori by his side "About damn time somebody died! Good lord, it's usually faster than this!"

"Woah bro! Check it out, I can see his organs" Midori said in awe upon gazing at the corpse.

"Hmm? Really? You can?! Where?" Monokuma asked

"Right here!" Midori answered pointing to the stab wound "If you turn your head 45 degrees and squint you'll see his lungs and kidney"

"Enough! Stop it you 2!" Kuwaza said angrily

"Yeah, somebody's dead and your happy about this?!" Clem yelled at them.

"Following off on that, what was that thing about a 'Class Trial'?" Culebra asked

"Oh, that old thing?" Monokuma explained "Basically you guys will try to find evidence on this murder mystery, and then it'll be brought to or very own court. There you guys will debate and determine the culprit. You get it right, the culprit gets punished. But get it wroooong, then the culprit is able to leave the campus and EVERYONE ELSE will be punished for not getting the right answer"

"And I'll cook up some very special executions for all of you! Nyheheheheheh, this is so exceting!" Midori explained further. "Nyahahaha! I look forward to the outcome!"

"Oh a little BTW for you all. I'm leaving you all a little gift your investigation" Monokuma said "The Monokuma File! This an autopsy report on the corpse, you can check it on your ElectroID. I'll give you guys this everytime we have a dead body, which you'll here through when 3 or more people discover a body. Welp, happy investigating!" Monkuma the walked out of the room with Midori following him leaving us dumbfounded.

"Let's start...investigating I mean" Hawke said breaking the silence "We have no choice, it's unforgivable what has happened here"

"Correct. Solving mysteries like this make this all the more intriguing" added Inaba "So then we need 2 people to watch over the crime scene and makes sure no one tampers with the evidence"

"I'll stay and watch over" Sakrai suggested

"I'll stay too" Vermillion said

"I think I shall take Alicia to her room, she isn't so good after this much stress" Kaneko said, she then took Alicia fainted body, and gave her a piggyback ride to her room. I then took in the situation at hand. Someone among us has killed Hisakwa. And am not about to let this sinful act go unpunished. I'll solve this case and get the killer, for Hisakawa, for us, for justice and for glory!

First things first, I should probably look at the Monokuma File. I turned on my ElectroID, and selected the Monokuma file. It read:

**Monokuma File 1**

**Victim: Haruto Hisakawa**

**Time of death: 10:05pm**

**Cause of death: Stab wound to chest, not instaneous.**

**Other: There is a small bump on the victim's head, not strong enough for a concussion but suggests a struggle of some kind.**

Interesting. I didn't know Monokuma was so good at these kinds of things...wait should that be a good or bad thing?

Monokuma File 1 added into Evidence Ammo

"Hey help me out here Shou, I want to examine the body a little" Yuurei said to her friend Kuwaza, as they carefully pulled the corpse out of the laundry bag. "Hmm..."

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Looking at the stab wound...looks like just a single stab and nothing more" Yuurei deduced

"You can say that by just looking?!" I asked in amazement

"Yeah she can, because she's the best and don't you forget it!" Kuwaza proclaimed

"Stop it Shou.."Yuurei said blushing "But if this was continoius stabbing session, you would see more parts of the chest cut up"

"Wow, how do you know all this stuff?" I asked

"Being a paranormal investigator, I have looked at a lot of bodies" Yuurei answered

**Yuurei's autospy Report added into Evidence Ammo - Only a single stab wound to the chest**

"Look inside the bag, it's gross" Kuwaza said almost vomitting. But he was right, there was blood inside the bag, a whole lot of splatter inside.

"...how strange" Yuurei said thinking aloud

"What?" I asked

"The most blood splatter you can get like this, is when the knife is pulled out. But it's still in Hisawaka's chest. Odd" she answered. She then took a hold on the knife and pulled it out to examine it more. "Hmmmm...it's a lot cleaner than I thought it be" She then placed the knife back in the corpse...I think I need a bucket.

**Laundry bag added into Evidence Ammo - Tons of blood splatter inside**

**Knife added into Evidence Ammo - Murder weapon. Not that much blood on it. Source Unknown.**

"Hey guys, look at this" Vermillion said. She directed or attention to a washing machine. It had some scratchs on the near bottom, had "lek" written in blood backwards, and lots of clothes outside it. "I was looking at it but I don't know what it means, could you help?"

"This...'lek' here. It's like a dying message. Hisawaka trying to tell us who killed him" Sakurai said.

"But um...who's 'lek'?" I asked

"No clue, that's why I'm asking" Vermillion said

"But look at these scratchs and clothes here, this seems important" I said. I looked at the clothes and at first it was nothing special, some bedsheets, underwear, a skirt, t-shirts, black vest, red shirt...wait..some of these clothes seemed familar. "Some of the clothes here are

Hisakawa's!"

"R-really?!" Vermillion asked "Then...then...what does that mean?"

"Put it together for goodness sake! The victim came here on free will, then the killer stabbed him" Sakurai said. But there also one thing that stood out as odd to me, the bedsheets had what appeared to be chocolate stains and blood on it. What could this mean?

**Dying message added into Evidence Ammo - "lek" is written backwards in blood**

**Clothes addeed into Evidence Ammo - Hisakawa's clothes, collar shirts, a skirt, and bedsheets and on the floor near a washing machine**

**Bedsheets added into Evidence Ammo - Chocolate and blood found on it.**

**Washing machine added into Evidence Ammo - has the dying message written on as well as scartchs near the bottom**

I found some more evidence here than I thought I would, so I decided to exit the laundry room and look somewhere else. When I got out of the room I saw Mavis and Lala talking to each other, I needed as much information as possible, so talking to them wouldn't hurt.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked nicely

"Oh hey Sparks,...it's just weird" Lala began "Mavis and I were right next door in the classroom, but we find it strange that we didn't hear anything"

"Wait...next to the crime scene?!" I asked in shock

"Yeah, she challenged me to battle and I accepted. But didn't anything come from next door...strange..." Mavis added

**Muzesanzun Testimony added into Evidence Ammo - These 2 were right next door to the crime scene, but heard nothing.**

"Uh...may I ask...what kind of challenge?" I asked a little scared

"Well...it involves guns and knives" Mavis started

"Stop, just stop right there" I stammered before realizing something "...wait...knifes?"

"Yeah! My acrobat knifes vs his cowboy guns!" Lala said in delight...freaky "But before you say anything else about it, let me show you them" She then took a blade out of her pocket and showed it me. It was your typical knife blade, but this one had handle. "These are specifically made for my acrobatic stunts, nothing like the one that was used on the Hisakawa" I calmed down a bit, I didn't want to suspect her.

**Lala's Acrobat Knives added into Evidence Ammo - Made for acrobatic purposes. No handle on the end.**

"That was pretty weird this morning huh? I mean hearing Alicia scream out of nowhere like that. My ears are still ringing" Lala went on

"My ears are still ringing from your constant jabbering" Mavis said

"We should check on her, it's the right thing to do" I said

"Fine, let's get this over with" Mavis said

The 3 of us took a stroll to the girls' dorm side to see Alicia. When we got by her soor we saw her and Kaneko taking some deep breaths. Well who could blame her, she just discovered a dead body, no one would be fine with that.

"...oh? Lala, Mavis and Sparks. How are you?" Kaneko asked

"We're fine...how's Alicia?" I asked

"..." Alicia stood there quite like

"Still in shock, we are doind deep breathing exercises to ease her" Kaneko explained

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. You were all like 'AAAAAHHHH', and we were like 'what?' and you were 'bleeehh' and vomitted on the floor. And then we were 'gaaahhhh' and you fell back and then-OW! Mavis!" Lala said endlessly before her brother kicked her leg.

"You guys can thank me later" Mavis said

"Anywho" I said trying to get back on track "Alicia can you tell us what the crime scene was like when you were there?"

"Ok-k-k-kay" Alicia said stuttering, trying to remember the events she saw "I went there...to see if I could t-t-try to do laundry later on in the day...right before breakfast...b-b-b-but I s-s-s-saw the b-b-b-body in the bag...the...the...the blood there and I...I.." She then leaned forward as if she was going throw up some more, thankfully she didn't and Kaneko got by her side rubbing her back.

"Well, I guess we can say that you aren't good with blood" Lala said

"Wait...if aren't good with blood...how did you react to the dying message?" I asked putting the peices together. But she then looked at me like I was an alien.

"D-dying...message?" She asked

"Yeah...the one on the washing machine written in blood" I went on...but then...

"Y-YOU LIE! How d-d-d-dare you! Trying to scare me even more! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW STREESED I AM ABOUT THIS?! YOU'R DISPECABLE!" She yelled at me. I can't get a break with her can I?

"He's telling truth" Mavis vouched for me "There was something on the washing machine...I forgot what it actually is but something is there when we looked" Alicia then looked surprised

"...how odd. When I was there...there was no writing on the washing machine" Alicia confessed

"Say whaaaaaatt?" Lala asked

"I think I remember some scratches on it, but no blood. I only saw blood on the body and bag" Alicia continued. This just got weirder and weirder by the second.

**Alicia's Testimony added into Evidence Ammo - First one to discover the body. Did not see the message in blood on the washing machine.**

**Dying message updated - Alicia did not see this when she arrived at the crime scene. Most likely written after she left.**

"I have to stay here and help Alicia relax, I'm sorry I won't be useful for the investigation" Kaneko apologized

"Oh no no no, it's not a big deal at all Kaneko" I reassured her "But hey, can you do me a favor? Can I borrow your clipboard, I think it'll help us later on"

"Of course, anything to help find Hisawakas's killer" Kaneko said proudly, she then gave me her clipboard she carried along with the pen on top of it.

**Attendance Clipboard added into Evidence Ammo - Belongs to Kaneko. Used to keep track of us and used at breakfast, lunch and dinner. No one is marked for today due to Alicia discovering the body.**

I thanked her again and we went our separate ways. I tried to think of another place that can have useful clues. Finding out where the knife came from would be a good start. And I could think of one place, the kitchen in the cafeteria. When I walked in the kitchen I glanced around. I saw the refrigerator, some cutting boards, a bowl of fruit, and a knife rack. Bingo! I immediately walked towards that first. It looked like it was able to hold 7 knifes, but one of the slots was empty.

**Knife Rack added into Evidence Ammo - Holds 7 knifes. This is where the killer got the knife.**

**Knife updated - Came from the kitchen**

I was about to leave when something else caught my eye, a chocolate cake sitting on the counter cover up. I was investigating...but a little snack couldn't hurt...or so I thought. Right when I was about to touch it's lid, a certain green paw slapped my hand away.

"OW!" I yelped like a dog.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. No food shall be tampered with during investigation!" Midori told me after slapping my hand.

"Where do you come from?!" I asked loudly

"The door over there" he said pointing to the connecting door from the kitchen to the cafeteria "Anyway, I can't let you touch it!"

"Why not?! I was only going to have one piece" I objected, then again a piece for me is like 75% of the cake so I guess he had every right to do so...that was before he answered.

"Because it's evidence" Midori said bluntly, I was a little shocked and looked at the cake again. A piece was definitely cut from it.

**Chocolate cake added into Evidence Ammo - Someone cut a piece last night**

**Knife updated - Used to cut the chocolate cake in the kitchen**

**Bedsheets updated - The chocolate stain is most likely from the chocolate cake**

"Why? Why did you tell me this?" I asked

"Because I will not tolerate evidence being tampered with! And also because like I said, I'm here to help you maggots anyway I can. Although, you'll have to figure out the killer yourself. Ruins the fun ya know?" He answered before leaving me again. Everything was starting to fall in place...but whatever it meant is beyond me.

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Alright you maggots, time's up! The class trial is about to begin, meet up by the red door behind the statue. I repeat: red door behind statue, NOW!"_

Looks like time was up. I had gathered more evidence than I originally thought I would, let's see how I use them. I arrived at the red door with the other classmates coming few minutes later.

"Looks like we're all here" Clem said

"And now things will get interesting" Inaba chuckled to herself.

"You just love to make this a game, don't you?" asked Hawke

"I can't imagine that one of us really killed Hisawaka..." Yoshikazu said

"...where's Monokuma and Midori?" Sanne asked. Then on cue, they appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was making popcorn" Monokuma said

"Everyone here? Good, now we can begin...keehahaha" Midori laughed

"So what now? Why are we here and what's with that door?" Sakurai kept asking

"Man you just love questions. Why don't you marry them then. I'll be the best man" Midori joked around "Anyway...let's get started"

The doors opened up and revealed a room, inside was a judge's desk along with another desk to it's right. And in the center was 21 stands circled around each other.

"Woah!" said Yuurei in astonishment

"You 2 really know a lot about decor" Daiiki added while being Daiiki this time around.

"It's a little something we made up for you guys. Now find your name on the stands, court will start soon" Monokuma addressed.

I found a stand with my "Dendo Heikin and stood there, with others surronding me. It was time, I thought. The curtain rose on this play. A trial of life, and a judgement of death. Deception in life and treachery in death. Betrayal of life, and betryal of death. The riddles of life, and the mystery of death. Justifaction of life, and rationalization of death. Faith in life, and trust in death. The Class Trial to live...or the Class Trial to die!

**And here we are! The courtroom at long, long last. This will be a doozy for sure. Who's the culprit? How will the trial go on? What's with the evidence? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z-I mean Dangan Ronpa: Despair College Life!**


	7. Chapter 1: Trial part 1

**...Can you feel it? The tension, the dark and ominous feeling that just "tingles" up your spine. Truth becoming lies, lies become truth. Shoving evidence down those stupid people's throats as you object! This is it! THIS IS IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough* *hack cough* *cough*...note to self: tone down when sick. Well, it's trial time and here's Midori for the layout.**

**Midori: Thank you very much. Now the layout.**

**Midori: Now we're switching up the writing style from Sparks' FPS to chatroomy-ish...or whatever this is called.**

**Midori: When Sparks is talking to himself, ()'s will be around his words. Bold words are weak points during Nonstop debates, italicized words are for selecting an answer, and bold &amp; underlined words are what you hit.**

**Midori: That's it maggots, now enjoy the trial! And remember to save your ga-I mean...not be so close to the screen!**

Court in is session! All rise!

Monokuma: Alrighty then, first let me explain the rules of this class trial.

Monokuma: Your job is to determine who you guys think is the culprit. Guess right and only they shall be punished, but guess wrooooong and everyone besides the culprit will be punished.

Midori: But either way, I shall prepare a most exciting and heart pounding execution.

Clem: Wow! It's almost like I'm in a Phoenix Wright game!

Hawke: I have a question before we begin.

Monokuma: Yes, one of you killed Haruto Hisakawa. There is always someone isn't there.

Hawke: Well actually no, I was going to ask about...that.

Midori: Oh, that picture stand? Easy, I felt that just being he died doesn't he gets to skip out on this experience. Everyone here gets the same and equal rights.

Culebra:...freak.

Monokuma: Alright alright, now let's get back to the issue at hand. Let's start wiiiiittthh...pause for dramtic effect...the crime scene! Begin!

* * *

Nonstop Debate!

Useable Ammo - Bedsheets

\- Washing Machine

\- /Clothes/

Vermillion: So...the crime scene, huh? Well...

Vermillion: **Hisakawa** is the one who died.

Culebra: Yeah, we know that.

Elliot: It happened in the laundry room...

Ellliot: ...and he was killed with a knife

Howe: But...what **reason did Hisakawa have for going?**

Sanne: That is...very strange

Sparks: **I object to that!**

* * *

Howe: WOAH JEEZ! Dang Sparks where did that come from?!

Sparks: Oh uh...heh heh heh. Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be loud.

Sparks: But anyway Howe, have you looked at the washing machine area?

Sparks: There was some clothes on the floor there.

Elliot: Of what kind?

Sparks: Black vests and red shirts.

Howe: Those are Hisakawa's! And that's why he there; to do laundry. Makes sense.

Inaba: Well, it's not that difficult if you two and two together.

Culebra: Yeah crime scene, clothes on floor, not that hard.

Kaenko: So, what shall be our next topic?

Yuurei: How about...how and why the victim was put in that laundry bag.

Kaneko: Excellent idea, now let's begin.

* * *

Nonstop Debate!

Useable Ammo - /Laundry Bag/

\- Knife

Mavis: Now when we found Hisakawa this morning...

Mavis: He was stuffed in **that bag**.

Alicia: D-d-d-don't **rrrrrreemind mmmmme...**

Yoshikazu: You know, it would probably be very hard.

Yuurei: How so?

Yoshikazu: Well if you think about it...

Yoshikazu: ...putting the **body away with the knife inside it...**

Yoshikazu: ...would be a bit difficult, right?

Inaba: As well as why did they do that in **the first place.**

Noir: I feel like we're getting nowhere fast

Vermillion: Stay strong, keep smiling, be positive!

Sparks: **I object to that!**

* * *

Yoshikazu: Wow, you are loud!

Sparks: Can we stop talking about my objections for JUST A MINUTE!

Sparks: Now, let's remind oursleves of that laundry bag

Alicia: Why must you b-b-bring up thoooosssssse painful memoriessssss

Sparks: Inside was a ton of blood. Now I've been told that you get this amount of blood...

Sparks: ...is when the knife is pulled OUT!

Kuwaza: So the culprit used to bag to prevent blood splatter to themself.

Lala: And we're sure about that, and the killer didn't just stab multiple times.

Lala: Stabby, stab, stab, stab, stab!

Yuurei: No, I checked the wound and he was definetly stabbed once.

Lala: Oh boo.

Sakurai: Hold on a minute, something's not right then.

Clem: Like what?

Sakurai: On the washing machine was a dying message written by Hisakawa in his own blood, it was "lek"

Clem: Really?!

Noir: But wait, if he was put into the bag, and had all that blood come out...

Sakurai: Exactly, Hisakawa would write his message in the bag or somewhere close to it.

Sakurai: So why is the message so far away?!

Sparks: ...

Sparks: I hate to tell you Sakurai, but it'snot what it seems

Sakurai: Hmm?

Sparks: (That "message" is...)

_-A fake(select)_

_-Me_

_-Badly written_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: "lek" couldn't be written by Hisakawa.

Sakurai: What? But you saw it, it was written in Hisakawa's blood. He wrote when he was killed!

Sparks: Wrong Sakurai. There's one person here who knows the full truth about that "message"

* * *

Select someone!

1\. Sparks/Dendo Heikin

2\. Maya Kaneko

3\. Tyler Howe

4\. Regina Elliot

5\. Daiiki Sakuma/Nigasi Kisaragi

6\. Yuurei Sakuma

7\. Shou Kuwaza

8\. Vermillion

9\. Keiichi Yoshikazu

10\. Lala Muzesanzun

11\. Mavis Muzesanzun

12\. Alicia Simone Davis(select)

13\. Culebra/Aiden Ichijo

14\. Sanne

15\. Shadow Hawke

16\. Aki Inaba

17\. Kimba Noir

18\. Maya Alder

19\. Haruto Hisakawa(Dead)

20\. Takeru Sakurai

21\. Clem/Clemintine Jordan

Sparks: **It's you!**

* * *

Sparks: Alicia...

Alicia: WHAT NOW?!

Saprks: Uh...just for clarity sake...

Sparks: ...you didn't see "lek" on the washing machine, right?

Alicia: ...

Alder: Well Alicia, did you or didn't you?

Alicia: No...I didn't see it.

Sparks: And you're 100% positive?

Alicia: MUST IT BE TATOOED INTO YOUR BRAINS?!

Alicia: IF I'VE SAID IT ONCE, I'VE SAID IT A THOUSAND TIMES NOW!

Alicia: I

Alicia: DIDN'T

Alicia: SEE

Alicia: THE

Alicia: GODDAMN

Alicia: MESSAGE!

Sparks: Uh...thank you...

Sparks: (I think I need to change my pants after this trial)

Inaba: Well, that much is clear. Someone wrote that AFTER Alicia arrived.

Howe: But that presents a problem, right?

Alder: Yeah, we all were at breakfast, so the person who faked that message is probably the culprit.

Culebra: Makes sense, they just committed murder and didn't want to be around anyone.

Mavis: But I know what's gonna happen now.

Mavis: We're all going to say we were at breakfast and it's a matter of chance to decide.

Hawke: Great, we're up crap's creek with no paddle.

Lala: So are we in like a paddleboat, a kayak, or what kind of boat?

Inaba: ...before we discuss that I have a proposal to make.

Noir: Of course I'll marry you babe. *punched by Inaba*

Inaba: *blushes* Moving on...why don't we try to find out the meaning behind "lek".

Inaba: It'll probably give us a clue or 2.

Sparks: (Hmmm, what could "lek" mean?...Hey...wait a sec!)

Sparks: Hey everyone...I got it!

Elliot: Eh? You know what "lek" could mean?

Sparks: Yeah, I believe so. Look at the "l".(AN: I know this is a bit unfair, but bare with me for a little)

Yuurei: Uh...huh? Hey look, there's a space close to the top of the "l".

Culebre: Wait...that would that "l"...

Sparks: ...an "I"!

Lala: Okay, so it's really "iek"...what does that tell us?

Daiiki: Perhaps we drove ourselves into a corner.

Sparks: Actually, turn it around. It's not "iek" it's "kei".

Elliot: "kei"...what does that mean?

Sparks: (I think it might something to do with "him")

* * *

Select someone!

1\. Sparks/Dendo Heikin

2\. Maya Kaneko

3\. Tyler Howe

4\. Regina Elliot

5\. Daiiki Sakuma/Nigasi Kisaragi

6\. Yuurei Sakuma

7\. Shou Kuwaza

8\. Vermillion

9\. Keiichi Yoshikazu(select)

10\. Lala Muzesanzun

11\. Mavis Muzesanzun

12\. Alicia Simone Davis

13\. Culebra/Aiden Ichijo

14\. Sanne

15\. Shadow Hawke

16\. Aki Inaba

17\. Kimba Noir

18\. Maya Alder

19\. Haruto Hisakawa(Dead)

20\. Takeru Sakurai

21\. Clem/Clemintine Jordan

Sparks: **It's you!**

* * *

Sparks: We have no establish that the "message"is really "kei"

Culebra: Thank you Captain Obvious for the recap

Lala: We have a captain now, are we on a pirate ship then?!

Mavis: Shut up.

Sparks: Well what do you think, Keiichi Yoshikazu?!

Yoshikazu: Huh?

Sparks: Your name, this message is suppose to be your name!

Yoshikazu: W-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt?!

Lala: K-E-I, yeah! That's the 3 first letters to your name!

Mavis: So you did it then?!

Yoshikazu: No, no!

Sparks: Uh...guys. Hold on a minute...

Culebra: So you killed Hisakawa!

Sparks: Guys if you could just-

Elliot: Oh Yoshikazu, why? Why did you kill him?!

Yoshikazu: I-I...I

Sparks: Wait, I'm trying to-

Kaneko: CEASE THESE SLANDEROUS ACCUSATIONS AT ONCE!

All: ?!

Kaneko: Have you forgot what we discussed merely moments ago? About what Alicia saw?!

Sparks: Correct! She said that-

Kaneko: Alicia has stated that she did no see any writing on the washing machine!

Sparks: Uh...exactly. So why would-

Kaneko: Ergo! If Yoshikazu came back to write that, why would he leave his name?!

Kaneko: That would cleary be saying he's the culprit!

Sparks: ...

Sparks: (She stole my thunder AND my lighting)

Howe: ...when you put it that way...it does make sense...

Lala: Yeah...I'm sorry Yoshikazu...

Mavis: ...I'm sorry too...

Culebra: Sorry...

Elliot: I apologize

Alicia: Sorry

Sparks: (Alicia knows how to say I'm sorry?!)

Sparks: Okay, we now know that the message was trying to spell Yoshikazu's name.

Yoshikazu: Why would someone do that? I thought I was getting along fine with everyone.

Daiiki: We figured out the riddle behind the message, but that still leaves us with nothing.

Kuwaza: Well we cross off Yoshikazu and Alicia from our suspects list.

Culebra: That still leaves 18 people who could've written it.

Inaba: ...

Inaba: Why don't we all talk about what happened at today's breakfast.

Yuurei: Do you think that'll determine our culprit.

Inaba: Most likely. Let's discuss what we all did today at breakfast.

* * *

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - Chocolate Cake

\- Knife Rack

\- /Attendance Clipboard/

\- Knife

Yuurei: So what happened today?

Culebra: Some of us got there **pretty early...**

Inaba: And we bore witness to **Sparks' appetite**...ugh

Alder: And then the rest of us came after a while.

Vermillion: At attendance **I shouted "HERE"**loud and proud with Yoshi!

Alicia: And then I came in **after finding the corpse**

Lala: And then you went like **"BLAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"**

Sakurai: We went to the laundry room and also saw the body.

Culebra: Then we **began our investigation...**

Sparks: **I object to that!**

* * *

Sparks: Vermillion...what did you say?

Vermillion: Hmm? What's wrong?

Sparks: Did you say you responded for today's attendance.

Vermillion: Mmmmhhhhmmm

Sparks: Then that's a contradiction, we didn't have attendance today.

Hawke: Huh, I thought my ears were a little better today.

Noir: But how do for certain.

Sparks: With something I got from the women herself.

Sparks: This is Kaneko's clipboard, she uses this for attendance.

Sparks: And look here, for today's date noone is marked present or absent.

Daiiki: So we realy didn't have attendance today after all.

Kaneko: Right before I could call a name, Alicia screamed and ran in the cafeteria.

Alder: So what do you say, Vermillion?

Vermiillion: Um...uh...

Vermillion: Uh...whoopsie. I meant another day for attendance. I'm sorry.

Culebra: But you said you yelled out with Yoshi, I can assume that's Yoshikazu.

Sparks: Do you remember shouting with Vermillion today, Yoshikazu?

Yoshikazu: ...No, and we're usaully the last people to be called

Vermillion: Oh c'mon Yoshi. Kaneko changes who she calls on everyday, we went first this time and you forgot.

Kaneko: Imposssible as well.

Vermillion: Huh?!

Kaneko: Ever since the first breakast, I personally call you 2 last to save ears with your yelling.

Vermillion: Kh...!

Sparks: So what happened today Vermillion, where were you?

Vermillion: ...the...bathroom?

Culebra: You're really gonna come up with an excuse, like that?

Hawke: Or did you not attend breakfast at all?

Vermillion: ...

Yoshikazu: Vermillion...did you...?

Kaneko: Well, say something!

Vermillion: ...

Yoshikazu: VERMILLION! SAY SOMETHING!

Vermillion: ...

Vermillon: ...Heh...heh...heh...

Sparks: (What?)

Vermillion: Heh heh...heh heh heh...heh heh..hahaha

Vermillion: Hahahahaha...hahahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 1: Trial part 2

**Midori: Woooooaaaahhh! Vermillion changed all of a sudden, what could this mean for the trial?**

**Midori: We still don't know who killed Hisakawa yet...bummer, no close to the execution.**

**Midori: But we hope you enjoy the rest of the trial anyway.**

**Midori: So rememeber, keep a good, don't stare at the screen too much, and enjoy reading the only peice of literature worth your time.**

Vermillion: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sparks: Kh...! V...V...er...Vermillion...?

Yoshikazu: Ver...what's wrong?

Lala: She's made a complete 180.

Vermillion: AHHAHAHAHAHahahahahahahaha! Oh, hehehehehe, how amusing...

Vermillion: But yes, I admit it. I wrote the message "lek"!

Vermillion: It's suppossed to be "iek", but screw it! Hahahahaha!

Elliot: V-v-vermillion...what happened to you?

Kuwaza: You're different than before!

Vermillion: Ah yes, that. I think my other persona has played long enough.

Sparks: Wh-What?! Other persona?!

Vermillion: It's not MPD or someone possessing me or something. It's my true nature, the true Vermillion standing before you now is me.

Vermillion: My cheerleading thing is just a ploy to keep the other side of me hidden from most people...but we've dragged that cat out of the bag now.

Kaneko: So...why? Why put the message there, why frame Yoshikazu?!

Vermillion: Well, let's start from the beginning.

Vermillion: I overslept this morning, I know it's not the greatest excuse...but it's the truth at least.

Vermillion: I'm rushing to go to breakfast, and run out of my room. And at that time I heard Alicia running out of the laundry room screaming, however she ran towards the cafeteria, away from me.

Vermillion: I was curious, so I peeked inside and saw. Saw Haruto's dead body on the floor with blood coming from the bag.

Vermillion: At that moment...a feeling I almost forgotten arose. I missed that devious feeling for so long! I then decided to have fun with our little "unfortunate" situation.

Vermillion: I took some blood from the bag, and with my finger I wrote i-e-k. I heard you all running to the laundry room, so I booked away and hid amongst the panic. The end.

Kaneko: That...that doesn't answer my question. I want to know why, WHY?!

Vermillion: Why you ask? To make you all feel pain.

Sparks: Huh?

Vermillion: This fork in the road of trying to find the killer, and everybody confused by this. I wanted to make you all feel this pain...

Vermillion: The pain of being stuck, wasting away your precious time not finding the killer!

Culebra: You...you planned this far ahead.

Vermillion: Yes...and no. I thought you guys would be confused, but this...

Vermillion: ...this is better than I could've dreamed of!

Clem: Nnngh! This...this...I can't this anymore! Make it stop, make it stop!

Vermillion: Yes that, that! Cry, cry all you want! Feel pain, feel misery, FEEL IT ALL! Ahahahahahaha!

Yuurei: But still...why Yoshikazu?

Vermillion: Ohohoho, that's even better. Me and Yoshi here have gotten along so well these past few days.

Vermillion: You could call us..."friends"..."best friends"...and I think Yoshi feels something more.

Yoshikazu: *blushes*...

Vermillion: Well...just imagine it!

Vermillion: Someone you cared deeply for has just framed you for murder! That's the greatest pain I can make...ya know death.

Elliot: H-h-h-how...how...how could you?!

Hawke: I've had enough of you! You're our culprit and that's that!

Vermillion: Sorry to dissapoint Hakwy, well not really, but I'm not culprit.

Sakurai: Of course you are, you're a psychopath! It all makes sense! That story earlier is BS!

Vermillion: Oh if it were, but I wanted to cause you all pain like I did. A little "something something" doesn't make sense, now does it?

Sparks: (The little "something something" to make us feel pain is...)

* * *

Present Evidence!

1\. Monokuma File 1

2\. Yuurei's Autospy Report

3\. Laundry Bag

4\. Knife

5\. Dying message(select)

6\. Clothes

7\. Bedsheets

8\. Washing machine

9\. Muzesanzun Testimony

10\. Lala's Acrobat Knifes

11\. Alicia's Testimony

12\. Attendance Clipboard

13\. Knife Rack

14\. Chocolate Bedsheets

Sparks: **I'll show you!**

* * *

Sparks: "iek" or Yoshikazu's name. If she wanted to make us feel pain then why not write it then and there.

Vermillion: B-I-N-G-O! And bingo was his name-O!

Sakurai: If she wrote at that time, then...

Sparks: Alicia, as we've discussed a million times now, would've seen it.

Alicia: ...

Hawke: Tch...! Then...she's not the culprit! We've wasted our GODDAMN TIME HERE!

Mavis: So the one who killed Hisakawa and fake the message were 2 different people...that was her goal.

Vermillion: Heh heh heh heh heh!

Sparks: (Damn...damn her! If she hadn't interfered...then we would've found the culprit by now! Aaarrrrgh!)

Monokuma: *Bang* Bang* Bang* Order, order! So it seems you guys were nowhere close to the truth.

Monokuma: Now hurry up you maggots, we have a deadline to keep.

Midori: And I want to preform some executions! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!

Kaneko: Do not fear everyone! Let's update our case and make up for lost time!

Sakurai: Easy for you to say!

* * *

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - Dying message

\- /Muzesanzun Testimony/

\- Alicia's Testimony

\- Washing machine

Hawke: So now...

Hawke: ...we've **eliminated 3 suspects**

Elliot: And are still nowhere near the end.

Kuwaza: We've **got no clues now...**

Culebra: **And nobody has an alibi!**

Inaba: Hmmm...I doubt this is checkmate.

Clem: Well what do we do now?

Sparks: **I object to that!**

* * *

Sparks: There are someone with an alibi, or 2 people at least.

Culebra: Huh? 2 people with an alibi?

Sparks: Isn't that right, Mavis and Lala? You 2 were in the classroom next door.

Lala: Yes indeedy doodle.

Mavis: ...Yeah

Noir: What were you 2 doing in there?

Mavis: She challenged me to a battle and I accepted

Lala: A clash between guns and knifes!

Kuwaza: Wait, what?! Guns and knifes?!

Lala: Yeah my knifes against his knifes, it's intense!

Mavis: My gun is home made, silver with green bullets.

Alder: Back up...if Lala has knifes. Does that mean she could've done it?

Lala: Huh?

Mavis: What?

Noir: And you were right near the crime scene, and Hisakawa was killed with a knife...

Lala: Wait a sec...

Mavis: You think stupid monkey girl here could really commit murder? Is that what you're going with?

Sparks: Hold on, Lala isn't the killer. I have proof.

Noir: Really now?

Sparks: (Proof that Lala didn't stab Hisakawa is...)

* * *

Present Evidence!

1\. Monokuma File 1

2\. Yuurei's Autopsy Report

3\. Laundry Bag

4\. Knife

5\. Dying message

6\. Clothes

7\. Bedsheets

8\. Washing Machine

9\. Muzesanzun Testimony

10\. Lala's Acrobat Knifes(select)

11\. Alicia's Testimony

12\. Attendance Clipboard

13\. Knife Rack

14\. Chocolate Cake

Sparks: **I'll show you!**

* * *

Sparks: This is one of Lala's knifes, notice anything different here?

Alder: Hey, where's the handle.

Sparks: It doesn't have one. These were specifically for acrobatic use. And the knife that killed Hisakawa definetly has a handle.

Noir: Oh, well then sorry honey.

Mavis: Back off!

Noir: Gah!

Clem: Aww, you care for your sister!

Mavis: Wha? No I don't!

Lala: Yeah, Mavis loves me. *hugs his arm*

Mavis: Get off!

Culebra: You know now that I think about it. That knife...is from the kitchen right?

Daiiki: I do believe so. They are similar.

Inaba: As well as the knife rack missing one. Put 2 and 2 together and it's really simple as to what happened.

Howe: So, anyone in the kitchen last night is a suspect?

Clem: Why didn't we talk about this before?

Kuwaza: Most likely because...

Vermillion: *whistle* *whistle*

Mavis: So, who was there last night?

Hawke: ...

Daiiki: ...

Yuurei: ...

Alicia: ...

Noir: ...

Elliot: ...

Mavis: Yep, exactly as I thought.

Inaba: I was there.

Sparks: Wha?

Inaba: So was Noir, Sakurai, Sanne, Daiiki, and Hawke.

Noir: Inaba, baby! Why did you that?!

Sparks: You said it so...casually.

Inaba: And what's wrong with that, I have nothing to hide.

Howe: Well, what happened last night.

Inaba: Sakurai challenged me to a rematch last night at chess and I accepted. Noir was watching us...or me *blushes*

Kaneko: So you 3 were togther what about everyone else.

Inaba: I don't know, ask them yourself. I only know that we 3 were togther until 10 when we all had to leave.

Sanne: Huh?

Sparks: Oh, Sanne! What did you do in the cafeteria yesterday?

Sanne: Cafeteria? Isn't Vermillion the killer?

Sparks: No, we discussed that wasn't her.

Sanne: Oh, really?...When was that?

Culebra: ...what's the last thing you remember?

Sanne: Uh...? So did Vermillion give a counter arugement?

Sparks: (Your THAT far gone!?)

Sparks: Nevermind that,...let's just go.

* * *

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - Knife Rack

\- /Chocolate Cake/

Howe: So what happened in the cafeteria last night?

Inaba: I **played chess with Sakurai.**

Sakurai: I lost that match.

Alder: What did you do Noir?

Noir: I watched the match.

Hawke: I was **meditating.**

Daiiki: **I had** **myself a snack.**

Sanne: ...**I don't know what I was doing**.

Inaba: She was just dazing out.

Kaneko: So that's all that happened?

Sparks: **I object to that!**

* * *

Daiiki: Hmm? Something wrong sparks?

Sparks: Yeah...what was that snack you had?

Hawke: *sigh* Think with your brain, not your stomach!

Sparks: No I am! Daiiki just...answer.

Daiiki: Alright, it some cake. Chocolate cake to be precise.

Lala: Mmmmmmmmmm, chocolate...

Sparks: (Just as I thought)

Hawke: Well how did that help? Was that really important?

Sparks: It is, and I have evidence.

Sparks: (Evidence connecting that cake to murder...)

Present Evidence!

1\. Monkuma File 1

2\. Yuurei's Autopsy Report

3\. Laundry Bag

4\. Knife

5\. Washing Machine

6\. Clothes

7\. Bedsheets(select)

8\. Dying message

9\. Muzesanzun Testimony

10\. Lala's Acrobat Knifes

11\. Alicia's Testimony

12\. Attendance Clipboard

13\. Knife Rack

14\. Chocolate Cake

Sparks: **I'll show you!**

Sparks: Remember the clothes on the floor near the washing machine.

Yuurei: Yeah, what about them?

Sparks: There also some bedsheets, not only did they have blood...

Sparks: ...they had chocolate stains on!

Lala: What?! Something so sweet became so deadly?

Alder: Wait, why did they have blood?

Yuurei: I guess that explains why the knife was so clean. The killer wiped it.

Kuwaza: Your so smart Yuurei!

Clem: It's not that hard to figure out.

Mavis: The blood is normal, but for chocolate to be there...

Culebra: The killer must've used the knife to get a slice of cake, then used that same knife to kill Hisakawa.

Daiiki: ...

Kaneko: Any objections, Daiiki?

Daiiki: ...amusing.

Sparks: Huh? Amusing?

Daiiki: Someone remind me why I'm suspected again? Because I had cake?

Sanne: So...you did have a slice?

Daiiki: That much I say is true, as there is nothing wrong with it.

Daiiki: But is that all? What if Hisakawa took a slice before I did and just dropped it? What if someone else took a slice?

Daiiki: You can't frame me for murder based on that.

Clem: Well, what now? Did Daiiki really kill Hisakawa?

Sparks: (Wait can ask for clarification, right?)

Sparks: (So I need to ask...)

_\- Midori(select)_

_\- Daiiki_

_\- Lala_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: Hey Midori?

Midori: Hmm? What is it?

Sparks: You said that your our chef right? So do you know how many slices were taken

Monokuma: Hold it! That's taking the easy way out! You can't ask him!

Midori: It's all right brother. I shall answer him.

Midori: I did make that cake! And only one slice was taken before I stopped you. And it is forbidden to take any food outside the cafeteria, there.

Sparks: Thanks. Well Daiiki? Your logic just crumbled like your cake.

Sanne: Don't cookies crumble more?

Daiiki: ...well that's dissapointing.

Sparks: Huh?

Daiiki: You resorted to asking Midori and Monokuma for help? That's dissapointing.

Sparks: Well who better to ask than our fantastic chef?

Midori: Awwww, you care!

Daiiki: Nevertheless, it's still not enough.

Culebra: And why's that?

Daiiki: For one thing your all missing something important from the Monkuma File...

Sparks: (We are?)

Daiiki: And second, did anyone see me leave?

Sparks: What?

Daiiki: Everyone left the cafeteria at 10, right? That's close to the time of death, anyone who left could've been the killer.

Daiiki: But if I were to leave before, did anyone see me?

Sparks: (He wants me to answer, doesn't he?...Well fine!)

Sparks: (First off, what were missing about the Monokuma File...)

_\- Victim_

_\- Culprit_

_\- Other wounds(select)_

_\- Amount of blood loss_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: We never talked about Hisakawa's head wound right?

Mavis: Head wound? What head wound?

Sparks: According to the Monokuma File, Hisakawa had a bump on his head. Nothing major, just a bump.

Howe: So he was hit with something, like what?

Sparks: (I can think of nothing else...)

_\- The culprit's fists_

_\- A laundry basket(select)_

_\- A dryer_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: In order to make Hisakawa die without a fight, the culprit used a laundry basket to hit Hisakawa on his head and he slupmed to the floor.

Howe: Wait, baskets are really light. How does that leave a bump?

Sparks: Maybe if it was full of clothes. It would gain some weight to it. That would also explain to clothes on the floor, they fell from a basket.

Clem: Wow, the peices are coming togther. My head isn't hurting anymore!

Sparks: Now the hard part...

Sparks: (To match the time of death and do everything, Daiiki would have to leave...)

_\- At 10_

_\- Before 10(select)_

_\- After 10_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: Daiiki...you left before the others didn't you? You left before Nighttime began!

Daiiki: ...

Alder: So, he left without the others noticing? That's ninja like.

Daiiki: While I am no ninja, she is correct. A great theory, but no more than conjecture if noone saw me.

Daiiki: Inaba and Sakurai focusing on their match. Noir watching Inaba's boobs. Hawke meditating. And Sanne...

Sannne: ...

Daiiki: ...being Sanne, no one saw me leave before 10 PM. A good try, but it's nothing that'll hold up in this court.

Sparks: (Is...is this it? Have I run out of ideas...do I have nothing left?)

Hawke: ...I did

Sparks: What?

Daiiki: What?!

Inaba: What?

Noir: What?

Sanne: What?

Sakurai: What?

Sanne: No seriously, what? I dozed off again.

Sakurai: Not now Sanne!

Sparks: Hawke...you...saw Daiiki leave?

Daiiki: Imposible?!

Sakurai: Why didn't you say anything before?!

Hawke: I only just remembered now. It was in the back of my mind at the time.

Sparks: The time?! What time did he leave?!

Hawke: I would say around...9:52 or 9:53?

Daiiki: Nnnnggghhh...

Lala: That fits percfectly!

Sparks: Well Daiiki? The time fits, we know what you used the weapon for, have you got any last words?

Daiiki: SHUT UP!

All: !?

Daiiki: Ahem, sorry I lost my composure there.

Mavis: By the way, that totally helps us believe your not guilty.

Daiiki: I know, I know. I apologize. I just freaked out being acussed you know.

Daiiki: While all that is true, it's nothing more than conicindence.

Culebra: Really? Your still at this.

Daiiki: Alright, then prove I was actually at the scene. For all you know, I left to room and went to sleep. Prove me wrong, prove I was there.

Sparks: ...

Daiiki: You can't, can you? You have nothing, all meaningless.

Sparks: ...you've got that wrong.

Daiiki: Eh?

Sparks: I have something that connects you to the scene of the crime.

Daiiki: Wh...no, No! Your bluffing! You lie!

Sparks: If only I were Daiiki.

Daiiki: You have nothing! Nothing!

Sparks: (This is it. The finale. I can prove Daiiki guilty here and now.)

Sparks: (Now, the final peice of evidence to prove Daiiki's guilt is...)

* * *

Present Evidence!

1\. Monkuma File 1

2\. Yuurei's Autospy

3\. Laundry Bag

4\. Knife

5\. Washing machine

6\. Clothes(select)

7\. Bedsheets

8\. Dying Message

9\. Muzesanzun Testimony

10\. Lala's Acrobat Knifes

11\. Alicia's Testimony

12\. Attendance Clipboard

13\. Knife Rack

14\. Chocolate Cake

Sparks: **I'll show you!**

* * *

Sparks: Recall the clothes and bedsheets on the floor near the washing machine.

Mavis: You said they fell when the killer hit Hisakawa.

Sparks: Yeah, now look at them closely. Black vests and red shirts.

Clem: Those are Hisakawa's clothes!

Sparks: Yeah, but also there's some collared shirts and blue skirts.

Clem: ...does he like female clothes?

Alicia: Pervert!

Sakurai: Wait, those clothes sound familar.

Sparks: Yes, they were worn by...

Sparks: Daiiki Sakuma!...or Nigasi Kisaragi!

Daiiki: ! Then...that's not...

Sparks: I guess what you said is true, you did go to your room. But you took clothes from your other persona to try and hide yourself from the scene!

Daiiki: That's...that's...

Culebra: True, isn't it?!

Daiiki: That's...

Sparks: Tell you what. I'll go through everything in this entire case, and if I'm wrong or you have a counter arguement to present the let me know.

* * *

Sparks: **Put it all togther, and this is what we get!**

Climax Return!

_Act 1: This heinous twisting crime all started last night. There were a only a select few people in the cafeteria. The chess trio, the 2 deep thinkers, and the killer in this crime. The killer had himself a snack, some chocolate cake to be precise. Now using that very same knife, the killer planned murder. And they left the cafeteria thinking no one would see, that failed as Hawke saw the killer leave for a split second._

_Act 2: The killer the entered their room to grab a few things, some clothes. Or more specifically, there "other" clothes. They proceeded to then go to the laundry room, and met someone there, the victim Haruto Hisakawa._

_Act 3: After some time passed, the killer waited for the moment when Hisakawa dropped his guard. The killer grabbed the basket full of clothes, and attacked Hisakawa on the head, making him slump to the floor. Then in one quick motion, the killer took out there knife, and stabbed Hisakawa. Next, the killer took the now-corpse and proceeded to store it away in a laundry bag. And when the body was fully in the bag, the killer took out the knife, they waited this long to avoid blood splatter. After that, they wiped the knife with a bedsheet. However, since they recently used the knife to take a slice of cake, then accidentally left chocolate stains tying them to the cafeteria._

_Act 4: Next morning, we all went to the cafeteria for our breakfast attendance. But Alicia went to the cafeteria, she went to the laundry. She wanted to get everything ready to do laundry later on in the day. But, by doing that, she opened the laundry bag containing Hisakawa's corpse in. Alicia then fled the scene immediately and went to cafeteria to alert us. Due to her not being good with blood and seeing the corpse face to face, she was not in a good condition. However, one person saw her leave that room...Vermillion._

_Act 5: Vermillion looked inside the crime scene curiously, seeing the body she then had some..."fun". Taking some blood from the bag, she proceeded to write Yoshikazu's first few letters, faking a dying message. But instead ok i-e-k, it came to us as l-e-k due to the blood dripping. This was to waste our time and made us go off our initial path of finding the culprit. Soon we came running to the laundry room, hearing our intense and quick footsteps, Vermillion fled the scene as well and hid amongst ourselves panicking from the sight of the body._

Sparks: **Nigasi Kisaragi AKA Daiiki Sakuma, you're all washed up!**

* * *

Sparks: How about it?! That's truth behind this whole ordeal

Daiiki: ...

Daiiki: ...amusing. Very amusing indeed

Sparks: Huh?

Daiiki: Well done, I never imagined you solve it all.

Kaneko: So...so Daiiki, you...you killed him?

Daiiki: ...

Monokuma: Ahem! Well I do believe we are ready.

Monokuma: *bang* *bang* It's voting time!

Monokuma: My brother will come around with slips of paper and a pen. On that paper, write who you think killed Hisakawa.

Monokuma: Will you be right, or will you be, oh so wrong.

Midori: Alright, here I come maggots. The momement of truth!

Sparks: (When the paper was given to us, I took the pen and wrote "Daiiki Sakuma" on it.)

Sparks: (A few seconds later, Midori came and collected the paper and pen from us and returned to his seat.)

Midori: Mhm. Mmmmhhmmm. Mmmmmmmhhhhmmmmmm. Alright, vote's are in.

Monokuma: And now, it's time to play everyone's favorite game! Upupupupupupupu!

WHEEL! OF! GUILTNESS!

*clapping* *cheering* *whistling* *clapping*

Mavis: Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

Sparks: (I looked around, we were all in seats. In front of us was a big wheel, with Monkuma wearing a blue suit and Midori in a red dress)

Sparks: (It was like we were on a game show or something.)

Monokuma: Without any further delay, Midori! Spin that glorious to tell us who kiled Hisakawa!

Midori: Ngh...ngaaahhhhh!

Sparks: (The wheel spun, it spun around and around and around and around and around and around and around. It had all 21 of our faces on their minus Hisakawa, whose face was grey. It started to slow down, and then it landed on...)

Monokuma: Daiiki Sakuma! Congraultaions!

*clapping* *cheering* *whistling* *clapping*

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 1: Trial Execution

We were now back in the courtroom, I stopped caring about how this all works a LOOOOOONNNNGGG time ago. Midori then spoke up loudly.

"Nyahahahaha! Looks like you mags were right!" Midori laughed "The one who killed Haruto Hisakawa was...Nigasi Kisarai AKA Daiiki Sakuma!" After hearing that, we looked depressed. Someone really committed murder, one of us killed one of our friends...why did this happen? It wasn't the easiest thing to take in, but it had to be done. When we looked at the culprit, the one who should really be upset, was not the reaction we expected.

"..." Daiiki just stood there, looking at the ground. Not sad, just completely stoic.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Clem said "You just killed one of your friends, how do you feel?!"

"...friend? Heh heh heh, he was no friend" Daiiki answered.

"What?" Clem asked

"This is a game in which we mst kill one another" Daiiki went further "What good are friends here?"

"Did...did you even have a reason?" Culebra asked

"Daiiki...are you..." I was about to ask, before he cut me off.

"No...I'm not Genodider Simone" Daiiki answered "I only killed Hisakawa because it's the game, and he was the weakest one here"

"So...so you felt no remorse or regret when you killed him?" Kaneko asked

"None" Daiiki answered bluntly

"You...you're a monster!" Alder shouted.

"Your calling me a monster. Compared to her" Daiiki pointed to Vermillion. And Vermillion had a big grin on her face.

"Way to go guys! I knew you could do it!" Vermillion cheered happily.

"Don't give us that, you have much to blame as he does" Hawke said

"Really now?" Vermillion said in a serious and dark tone like before "Did I kill Hisakawa? Did I commit murder? Did I take a life? No, I didn't. The only thing I did was write with blood, I hardly call that a crime"

"She's right though, you only get executed only and only if your crime of killing another gets found out" Midori explained "So Vermillion is clean as a whistle!"

"Which means I get no punishment. YAY!" Vermillion cheered again

"But the Daiiki Sakuma does..." Monokuma said evily "Uuuuupppuuuppupupupupu! This is so exciting!"

"It appears that it is time" Daiiki said "Monokuma, Midori, will you please guide me to my final preformance?"

With pleasure!" Midori said happily "Nyheheheheheh, I have very special execution for our little crossdresser. And now it's the momement I've been waiting for. PUNISHMENT TIME!"

* * *

**GAME OVER: DAIIKI SAKUMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**COMMENCING EXECUTION...**

_Daiiki stood at the center of the stands, with Midori extending his arm, passing all the students and grabbed Daiiki's arms. Then Midori flew to the door dragging Daiiki with him, Daiiki still had that obedient look on his face. The door closed and then every student was now in an auditorium of sorts, sitting with other Monokuma dolls by them, cheering and cheering for the show to start. The curtain rose and Daiiki-no, Nigasi Kisaragi, dressed in ball gown was on stage with a spotlight on his face._

**Nigasi Kisaragi's Final perfromance - SDC Crossdresser's excution**

_Kisaragi is just smiling, smiling towards the crowd. And the Monokumas are going wild, cheering and throwing boquets of roses left and right. Then 2 red lights appear behind Kisaragi, who doesn't care nor notice. Then a knife comes out of his arm, but still Kisaragi ignores, he's in the utmost joy as the crowd still cheers for him. The knife retrives itself, right before stabbing in his leg, then his chest and nother parts of his body. Blood drips down onto the stage, while Kisaragi is simply just tearing up with joy. The crowd of Monokuma are still cheering louder and louder, Kisaragi is in tears with his blood still pouring out. Then Kisaragi closes his eyes and falls on the stage, in a pool of blood and buried underneath roses._

* * *

...after seeing that hellish scene, we only had one thing on our minds at the time.

"WHAT?!" Kaneko started

"THE?!" Kuwaza went after

"FU-" Culebra said right before he was cut off by...

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!" Vermillion cheered and clapping rapidlly. We stared at her with terrified looks on our faces, and then Midori showed up from the stage.

"Ah, thank you, thank you!" Midori said out breath "Woo boy, being an actor on stage is hard work"

"What was that just now?!" Sakurai asked in horror.

"Daiiki Sakuma's execution, what else" Monokuma answered him.

"That was no execution, that was brutal murder!" Lala yelled

"Well technically, when someone is commencing an execution that can also be interpreted as murder correct?" Midori elaborted "But isn't that just the way the justice system works? It's always flawed yet noone actually questions it. I guess Gandhi was right, 'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind'"

"No it doesn't, one person will be left with one eye! People don't have the balls to admit it!" Monokuma corrected

"Is this how it's going to be?" Elliot said "Watching our friends go one by one?"

"Uh...yeah. I thought we explained that pretty well in the start" Monokuma "Anywho, court was adjourned a while ago so scram!"

"Oh and a little BTW, anyone who wants to use the laundry room still can, the body and all the blood is gone so no need to fret" Midori went on "But it is nighttime now, and the little maggots need to go to their holes and sleep, night night!" Then Midori and Monokuma walked behind their judge chairs and got on board an elevator. Leaving us once again with silence that filled the room, but not that long.

"Yaaaawwwwnn! I'm beat after all this courtroom drama, a girl has to get her beauty sleep" Vermillion said, and again we said nothing "Don't worry you guys, think about it Daiiki was very lucky" Then she spoke in that other tone "The way his execution went, that must've been some glorious unrepeated pain he experienced, I'm so jealous" And with that Vermillion walked out the door into the night.

A few moments later, we followed and left fro our own rooms. I still can't believe what happened, I watched someone die in front of my own eyes like that, who can sleep after that? And Vermillion she...is she...urgh, this isn't helping! ...I probably do need some sleep, I never slpet that good to begin with, so why is this any different? Hisakawa and Daiiki were gone, there's nothing I could do. So I got in my bed, closed my eyes into eternal darkness

**Chapter 1 END!**

**SURVIVORS: 19**

**OH! MY! GOD! I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took about 2-3 weeks on this. I got sick, and school rode my ass, actually it's still riding my ass! I'm just so sorry, I wanted to release the whole trial together so that's why it took so long. Well I hoped you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 starts pretty soon so get pumped! So Cya, Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 2: Second Floor

**Alright, it's time to start Chapter 2...Dangan Ronpa wise because in actuality this is probably chapter 10 or something. Sooooooooo...yeah. ANYWAY! Let's start before we get ahead of ourselves, second investigation starts now. Let's get started, ready, steady, go!**

Day 5: 7:00 AM

_Diing Doong Diiing Dooong! "Morning students. It's a beatiful day on campus today. Let's agree to give it our all!"_

...I groaned like a 5 year old who didn't want to go to school, despite the fact that I didn't want to get up and go to school, but I have no choice now do I? So i did the usual hygiene, and walked out of my room. I wasn't in any rush so I didn't walk that fast. I saw the others walking past me, I think some waved at me but I just didn't respond, I just continued to walk like a zombie, which is an oxymoron I guess because I hate zombie stories. I walked inside the cafeteria at last, got a plate but I didn't put much on it, which surprised almost everybody, and sat down. I just sat down at a table, staring down at my food, almost lifeless...if I hadn't heard their voices.

"Hey, there you are!" I heard, I turned around and saw Kaneko and Clem coming my way. "We didn't recgonize you by the silence of open mouth chewing" Clem finished. Just having these 2 here by my side lifted my spirits, albeit ever so slightly.

"You shouldn't be sulking like this, you have a great and warming smile" Kaneko said, lifting my spirits a little more. "Oh right, attendance.

Ahem, Culebra!"

"Here"

"Alicia"

"H-h-here"

"Maya Alder"

"Here"

"Lala"

"Here!"

"Mavis"

"...here"

"Shadow Hawke"

"Here"

"Haruto His-!" She then stopped realizing her mistake. "...oh...that's right, whoops" She then crossed off Hisakawa with her pen and continued

"...Aki Inaba"

"Present"

"Yuurei Sakuma"

"Here"

"Shou Kuwaza"

"Here"

"Tyler Howe"

"That's my name, don't wear it out"

"Regina Elliot"

"Here"

"Daiik-! Oops, sorry again" Kaneko said crossing off his Daiiki's name. "...Sanne?"

"Here"

"Kimba Noir"

"Here"

"Keiichi Yoshikazu"

"...here" Well, we were surprised to say the least. Our ears were fine, and he wasn't yelling or being his usual peppy self.

"Um...okay. Finally...Vermillion" Kaneko finished

"HERE!" Vermillion shouted to make up for Yosikazu's previous preformance.

"You done yet?" Said an all too familiar voice, we turned around and saw Midori looking bored "yyyaaaaawwwwnnnn. Is this what you maggots do everyday, it's soooooooo booooorrrrriing and atmosphere is waaaaaaaayyy too intense"

"Well sorry if we're not all cheery today because of...you know, that we lost 2 people were killed yesterday!" Culebra yelled

"You should treat that as a good thing, now you have 2 less people to call during your little attendance" Midori said

"What?! I made this to AVOID having victims!" Kaneko corrected

"Well wasn't that an epic fail on your part? We still had a murder, so you it looks like you failed on your duty... Meh heh heh, duty" Midori said

"What do you want anyway?" Hawke asked bluntly

"Oh yeah that's right, I have good news for you maggots" Midori said

"You're letting us leave?!" Clem asked optimisticly, and all she got was silence that filled the room. "Hey, can't blame a girl for trying"

"True dat, but it's not that" Midori answered "You guys remember the stairs that were locked up, well there open now! You now access the next floor!"

"Good, I was getting bored not having enough space down here" Inaba said

"Um...how many floors are there?" asked Alder

"Nyheheheheheh, see for yourselves later...if you make it that long. Nyahahahahahaha!" Midori laughed leaving the room

"Yay! Another floor! C'mon guys, let's give it our all up there! Woohoo!" Vermillion cheered running out of the room, leaving us.

"I hate that woman now, I really do" Mavis said

"But we cannot change someone because we don't like them" Kaneko said "If that was the real Vermillion yesterday, than we have no choice but to accept her"

We all stood in silence for a few minutes letting Kaneko's words sink in. She was right, we didn't like Vermillion's other persona, but we had to deal with it. She wasn't the main problem, those evil stuffed toys were our main problem. We had to let it go or we'll never get out of here. After the few minutes were up, we walked towards the stairs that were now un-locked and un-chained. Nothing would stop us from getting to the second floor now. And so we climbed up to face this new challenge.

The second floor, it had a strange atmosphere to it. Almost like walking down a alley during the night, I guess Culebra would like this place. I took the first left and saw big door and above it said "Pool". A pool?! This place has both a sauna and a pool, why would I ever leave this place...oh right, murdering each other...slipped my mind for a sec. I stepped saw and saw 2 doors, a changing room for boys and a changing room for girls, I also saw Lala and Mavis in front.

"Heya Sparks, check it out! They have a pool here!" Lala squealed

"I think he knows that by the fact the sign outside said 'pool'" Mavis said "Not that much to see here anyway" Then like normal, Monokuma

appeared out of nowhere.

"Upupupupu! I should probably tell you the rules of the changing rooms. Upupupupupu!" Monokuma kept laughing

"Rules here too? Booooooorrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg-OW!" Lala yawned before Mavis kicked her leg

"You see, like your rooms, the changing rooms have automatic locks. So only a boy can enter the boy's changing room, and only a girl can enter the girl's changing rooms" Monokuma explained "So even if Daiiki were to become Nigasi Kisaragi, he would still have to enter the boy's room"

"Don't talk about him like that!" I yelled

"What? I was nly using him as an example. Geez" Monokuma complained

"What would happen if a guy tried to enter the girls' room and vice versa?" Mavis asked

"Upupupupupupu! I'm so very glad you asked that exact question! Can I have a volunteer to make an example?" Monokuma asked

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, fine! I'll do it then, you lazy bastar-ah I mean maggots" Monokuma complained. He then took out an ElectroID, and swiped on the girls' lock, and then...

_WEE-U! WEE-U! WEE-U! WEE-U! WEE-U! WEE-U!_

"Huh? What's with the alarm?" Lala asked frantic

"Upupupupupu!" Monokuma kept laughing, then like clockwork we got our answer.

"WHO IS IT?! WHO'S BREAKING RULES?!" Midori asked loudly, as he ran inside we saw that he was holding a Gatling gun and bullet straps around his shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lala screamed grabbing on to Mavis

"He's packing heat!" I panicked holding on to Lala

"Ngh...get off you 2!" Mavis yelled at us

"Settle down brother. I was just showing them an example of what happens when they break the rules" Monokuma explained to Midori

"Oh...why didn't you tell me?! I could've helped!" Midori complained

"I would've, but you've proven it to be more funny if you never knew" Monokuma said

"Ugh...fine. I have to carry this back, it's so heavy. Nnnngggghhhh. Nnnnnnggggghhhhhh!" Midori complained more, dragging his weapon to wherever he came from.

"Upupupupupu! Anyway, love to jam, but I gotta scram!" Monokuma said happily dissapearng once more.

"You can let go now" Mavis said

"Oh, yeah. Sorry" Lala apologized letting go of his arm.

"And YOU can let go of my sister!" Mavis threatned at me, I didn't know why at first. But then I saw why, I was still holding on to Lala. When we noticed we both looked at each other and blushed.

"Uh...um..um...um...s-s-sorry. I'm...uh...uh...Midori and the...gun...gunsman...and, I'll be going now" I said walking away embarressed.

"Call me!...maybe" Lala shouted back

"Do it and your dead!" Mavis threatned again.

After that little..."show" Monokuma made us go through, the dick, I saw another door and I went inside. On the other side was a library, bookshelves as far as the could see in this room. I saw Inaba and Kaneko searching through the shelves

"Ah...peace and quiet, I think I'll enjoy this place a lot" Inaba said

"Yes, I do wish to catch up on my reading. An escape to this "game" by Monokuma and Midori" Kaneko said

"Find anything?" I asked quick

"If we had, we'll report it at lunch" Inaba said bluntly

"So far, nothing irregular here" Kaneko started "It has books of every genre here, a nice table and lamp to read by, everything fit for a library"

"Do they have...graphic novels, comic books, or something?" I asked

"...doesn't appear so" Ah crap, there goes my hopes. With nothing new to offer me in the library I proceeded outside to the hallway again to continue my investigation. I noticed more classrooms with 21 desks, same as downstairs, nothing new or helpful. However that would change went I arrived at the last door, I opened it and stood in awe. Bowling balls, pins, lanes, slightly dimmed lights could only mean...

"THEY HAVE A BOWLING ALLEY HERE?!" I asked so loudly, unaware I had guests.

"Yeah, I know right, It's so amazing!" I heard one of the 3 people there, Clem who was currently in the middle of rolling her ball down one of the lanes. She ended with 4 pins left being a split.

"My props to whoever made this" That was Howe's voice. He was sitting down just watching Clem stragize her dilemma.

"It certinaly different than any school I know" Elliot said watching with Howe. But seriously, a bowling alley?! I'm hooked on this school, why do I want to leave again...oh right, Monokuma and Midori...great. Speaking of Midori.

_Diiing Doooong Diiing Dooong "Alright maggots, chow time! Come and grab your grub before it grabs you!"_

The lunch announcement, meaning we would have to report for attendance and our findings. I closed the door, and left the 3 to continue, as I left I saw that when Clem bowled again, her ball managed to strike the pins in such a way, the pins were hurled to the side and knocked the remaining 2 giving Clem a spare. Impressive. As I was walking downstarirs I saw Culebra walking down with me, we exchanged glances for a second, but neither of us spoke a word to each other or spoke at all...until we reached the first floor and heard something...or someone.

_*Bang* *Thump* *Thump* *Wham*_

...take a guess who fell down the stairs.

"Ahhh ow, huh? That's weird, how'd I get to the first floor already?" said...Sanne, rubbing her head recovering from her fall.

"...H-how do you function in life?" Culebra asked

"Puting one foot in front of the other, and just keep at it" Sanne anwsered

...So Culebra and I kept walking leaving Sanne to dust off her clothes and such. In a few minutes everyone arrived in the cafeteria.

Afterwards, Kaneko took attendance once again, and thenn we gave our reports of the second floor.

"...alrighty, that's done. Okay, time to report about the second floor" Kaneko said finishing checking us off

"Classrooms with 21 desks, same as the first floor. Nothing new there" Hawke started

"There's a library, lots of books to read" Inaba went on

"Guys! Guys! Guys! They have a bowling alley! A bowling alley!" Clem said with much glee

"What?! A bowling alley?! How did they make all this?!" Alder asked

"There's also a pool with changing rooms" Lala said

"What happens if a guy went to girl's room, and vice versa?" asked Noir

"...do you like swiss cheese?" Mavis answered, still taken aback from before.

"What?"

"F-forget it. It's not allowed, and don't want to temp Monokuma or Miodori" I said quickly changing the conversation.

"So no way out still?" Sakurai asked "Dang, we're going to be stuck here forever" Now normally during these parts, when someone gets depressed, a certain someone would lift our spirits...but he...just sat there.

"..." Yoshikazu sat there on the table, staring down at the ground. It was like my reflection of how I felt other times at school or how I was this morning. Yoshikazu wasn't yelling trying to encourage us, instead it was the exact opposite. It was really depressing just to look at him. But just then, we got encouragement from someone we didn't need.

"Cheer up guys! And put a happy expression now! It's never over till it's over!" Vermillion shouted at us, with us retaliating by staring at her with disapproving looks "What's with all the faces? It's almost scary"

"Scary? What's scary is how you showed your true self yesterday, and come here as if nothing happened!" Mavis argued

"Note I used the word 'almost'" Vermillion said switching over "If I had to describe this scene right it would be boring"

"B-boring?" asked Elliot

"Yes, all of you are boring. It's the same thing every time we're here. 'Oh boo hoo, we can't escape' 'Waaaaahh Waaaahh, I wanna go home to my mommy' 'Monokuma and Midori are soooooooo mean!' Everytime and I'm sick of it!" Vermillion continued "...hmmmm, perhaps it is good that you get motivated again. The more pumped you are, the harder the pain will be when it smacks you back down. Ehehehehe. Eheheehehahahahahaha!"

Vermillion was spinning around now laughing manically "C'mon guys, but on a happy face! I wanna see you smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, SMILE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" She was insane, like a merry-go round stuck on over drive. She wouldn't stop, she wasn't going to stop. Does this behavior means she...that my card was...

"Uh...Vermillion. Are...are you...?" I asked slowly, but then she stopped spining at looked directly at me.

"Are you gonna aske if I get orgasm when I cut myself?" She asked bluntly. I was startled, she...she knew what I was going to ask?

"Wh-what?! No...no, I wasn't going to ask...I was going...to ask..." I stumpled on my words

"It's okay, and no I don't. I get an orgasm when I see a dead body" Vermillion answered

"Wh-what? What's going on?" Howe asked

"Sparkplug over here wants to know if I'm Genocider Simone" She answered

"What?! Genocider S-s-s-s-simone!" Sanne asked shockingly

"The so called 'motive' the 2 toys set up? Be on are backs for a serial killer among us" Culebra explained

"You're him?!" Hawke asked

"No, don't be stupid. I meant I'm one of the suspects on those cards we all have" Vermillion elaborated

"But...how do you know you're a suspect then?" asked Sanne

"Because I was given the exact same card" Vermillion replied

"What?" I asked, an Vermillion then pulled out the card that looked like the one I received a couple of days ago.

"See, dark persona, blood down nails, cheerleader disguise, all here in black and white"

"Why did you receive a card that had your name on it?" Asked Clem

"Beats me, must be Miodori's fault. All I know is that I'm one of the suspects here" Vermillion answered "Who else got me for a suspect, anyone?" After some silence Elliot and...Yoshikazu raised their hand...damn. "Okay, now who else is another suspect?"

"I am" Inaba answered "Like you, I received my name on a card as well. Have a look if you like"

**Suspect: Aki Inaba**

**-Plays chess, a murderous game**

**-Stragizes ways to kill**

**-Somewhat violent**

**-Poker face is a good mask**

"Now this is somewhat true and false at the same time" Inaba said "Now who else got me?" Howe, Hawke and Noir rose their hands.

"Me and Mavis got Elliot" Lala spoke up

"Eh?! Me?!" Elliot asked. They nodded and showed them their cards

**Suspect: Regina Elliot**

**-Her gardening tools are excellent weapons**

**-She actually is known for her "red thumbs"**

**-Don't serial killers have a cheerful disguise?**

"What?! This is...!" Elliot began, shocked by what was written. Yuurei and Kuwaza rose their hands, meaning they got Elliot for a suspect.

"The next suspect was Daiiki Sakuma, look at mine" said Sanne

**Suspect: Daiiki Sakuma**

**-A crossdresser could have a killer personality**

**-He could hide weapons in his other clothes**

**-The creepy smile he has**

**-Always drinking tea, killers always drink tea**

Sakurai and Culebra rose their hands.

"The one I got was Alicia" Clem said, then showed us her card

**Suspect: Alicia Simone Davis**

**-Has a split personality**

**-What's her talent again?**

**-That skirt can hold many things...;)**

**-Mumbles weird things in her sleep**

**-Middle name is Simone for god's sake!**

**-Scared of blood**

**-Always quick to yell**

**-Has admitted it**

"That...that's alot. Well who else got Alicia" I asked. Kaneko was the only one to raise her hand. "So I guess Daiiki and Hisakawa could go either way, since their both..." I stopped myself remembering the horrific events yesterday.

"Wait...I'm no math expert, but I think we missed a vote from someone" Alder deduced

"It wasn't me this time! I swear I paid very close attention!" Sanne panicked

"Not you! Alicia's gone!" Culebra yelled. And he was right, Alicia was nowhere to be seen in the cafeteria.

"She probably ran off because of your theatrics" Mavis said to Vermillion

"Yeah, leave the acting to Sakurai. He's the Super Duper College Thespian!" Lala agreed

"Or...maybe she left because she is Genocider Simone" Vermillion said "Think about all our suspects are female and she has the most going ofr her on that card"

"Apart from Daiiki who was male" Lala corrected

"Well those could be false, what if everything on those cards is a lie" Culebra argued

"My dark persona? The one I'm in right now? Real as real as can be, bitch!" Vermillion countered

"Kh...! Y-you got me there..." Culebra admitted

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't be a bad idea to avoid being around her, you might lose a limb" Vermillion said, givng us some advice...some weird advice.

"It's official. Vermillion is a stone, cold hearted bitch, that I want to punch in the face right now!" Hawke said

"Hawke! I'm disappointed in you how can you say something like that?!" Kaneko asked

"Well what should I do? Wait for the psychopath to kill us all? You saw here performance just now, SHE'S MENTAL!" Hawke shouted

"I agree, Vermillion isn't the same Vermillion we knew back at the first day. But this is the Vermillion we must accept" She said

"And what about the cards?" Hawke asked

"I'm sure Alicia isn't Genocider Simone or even any of us are. It was probably a trap by Monokuma and Midori" Kaneko said "Let's leave this whole 'Genocider'business behind us and look towards the future. A way out of this prison!"

She was right, why are we even worrying about what 2 toys say? Our top priority is to get the hell out of here! And with the new Vermillion staying, I would like to leave pronto! But I did have this feeling in the back of my head...that this topic was far, far, far from over.

_Meanwhile..._

"*huff* *huff* No...n-no! No...! No...no..no...NO!"

"I...I...have to...I have to stop her! Stop her before...b-b-before it's too late!"

"I won't let...let...let her...run free in this prison!"

"I'll stop her...I...I...must stop her!"

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnddddd, I am horrible at making drama. I can only write so seriously before making a joke. But that's enough of that...so the second floor has been explored, but to no avail. Vermillion is still insane, Yoshikazu is depressed, Genocider Simone stuff, and wise words from the leader. I'm going to bed, school stuff...ugh! You know the drill, Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 2: Friendships

**Okay time to start some free time events! Yaaaaaaaay! Also, big thanks again for Shyjoker for drawing Dendo on his DeviantArt account, I'm blown away by that still, it's amazing! I'll probably be doing some short comics of this story later down the road, we'll see how it will be. Enjoy!**

_Day 5: 2:30 PM_

We all left the cafeteria sometime after yet another breakdown by our lovely cheerleader, Vermillion. She wanting pain and suffering out of us is just...urk! If only Hisakawa hadn't died, if only Daiiki didn't kill him, if only Monokuma and Midori never existed!...I thought to myslef at that moment, what would Kaneko do at a time like this. She would take a deep breath, and live for the future. So that's why I did, I stopped sulking and left my room again, there's still some time before dinner and nighttime. So let's see who I can hang out with.

My first option had been Lala and Mavis, I wanted to make to them after...what happened earlier, so maybe some chit chat with them wouldn't be so bad. So I searched the first floor to find those two. I eventually saw them in one of the classrooms...big mistake to go near them. Well...this is what happened.

"Hey Lala, Mavis!" I said with happily "You guys wanna-"

_*Clang* *Pssssh*_

"Ah, oh no!" Lala said scared

"Ugh, crap!" Mavis yelled

...my hair...my spiky hair...had a hole in it...right through the center...just scrapping the skin of my skull...Apparently, I had just walked in on one of their "battles". And they were right, Lala was using her no handle knife, while Mavis was using his silver gun. So I decided to close the door, and back away veeeeeeerrrrrry slowly.

Okay so that didn't go so well, let's see who I can talk to that won't kill me...right now. I saw Yoshikazu sitting down by the statue of Jin Kirigiri looking overly depressed. Something about the Super Duper College Cheer Capitain being sad is really ironic, but not in the funny way. It's wrong. Letting my good will come over me, I went to statue to talk to Yoshikazu.

"Hey Yoshikazu" I greeted him

"..." He still sat there

"Mind if I join you?"

"..."

"...Okay then" I sat down with Yoshikazu. He had his head in is knees, he was probably crying. I tapped his shoulder so that could notice me, I

was right, his eyes were red and swollen.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I..uh...I came to..uh...to..um...um..." I stuttered again "I came...to...uh...talk. With you" I finally anwsered

"Talk?...Not now, I don't want to talk..."he anwsered He continued to stare at the ground. I wonder if there's something I can do for him.

_-Punch him_

_-Ask what's wrong(select)_

_-Leave him alone_

I can't just leave him alone like this, and I'm not strong enough to hurt someone. So, maybe I can just ask him about...that time.

"Is this about Hisakawa's trial?" I asked, I hoped I never mention the trials unless they were neccessary.

"..." Just the reaction I was expecting. "..."

"Look...Yoshikazu...I'm sorry, I'm really sorry about what happened. With what Vermillion did...and said..." I said remembering her speech about why she wrote his name. About his true feeling for her... "I know...what's it like to be...betrayed by someone you thought was your friend...and by someone you loved..." He looked up at me "...well, screw her! You don't deserve her, it's her lost! She's too busy deluding herself in everyone's else's pain that she's blind at the kind of guy you are. You're the SDC Cheer Captain, you once encouraged Japan's football team to victory. THE WHOLE FOOTBALL TEAM! This isn't stuff you should get down about!" I was getting too into this, but I didn't care! I wasn't going to let him become me all over again. "Hey, I know a little trick that's guarnteed to work. When you're down you shout your name aloud and say that you're fine. And soon enough, you'll be fine in no time. Like this: My name is Dendo Heikin, and I'm fine! Now you"

"...My...my" Yoshikazu started out "My...name is...Keiichi Yoshikazu and I'm...I'm fine. I'm fine! My name is Keichi Yoshikazu, and I'm

FINE!" He then shouted. He was back, our Cheer Captain was back! I brought him back! He then hugged me, bear hugged to be exact. "Oh thank you fellow classmate! Thank you for breaking these heavy chains of my soul!"...can't...breathe...bones...snapping...lungs...bursting...going...blue...ack...ack..."Oh sorry" he apologized, and then put me down. I was gasping for air, taking very deep breathes and leaving nothing for anyone. "But still, I can't thank you enough! Now if you excuse me I'm off to make up for my absence! Ahahahaha!" He ran away laughing to himself, leaving me to almost die. But, it was worth it. I know understand why this is Yoshikazu's talent, to help people and to understand them better that way. It was like going back in time, to save yourself from the errors you made in the past. It felt great.

I went to my room after helping Yoshikazu. I tried to fix my hair and get my lungs in working order. I then made my way out again to see if I could find anybody to hang out with. My search led me to Inaba in a classroom, with Noir nowhere to be seen for a change. I saw her sitting down at a desk with two chairs on each side, on the desk was of course a chess board. She would over a piece on one side, get up, go to the other chair, and move another piece.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, giving me a glare while moving around.

"I...uh...came to see if...you wanted to...do...something?" I asked nervous

"I'm busy"

"Playing by yourself?"

"Yes, after Sakurai lost to me the day Hisakawa died, he gave up. And good thing too"

"You were tired of...Noir watching...you..?"

"No" she blushes "I was getting bored with him"

"Bored? But it's just a game. You supposed to have fun"

"Chess is a game of strategy and mind work. Something the likes of you wouldn't get"

"...well, how about I play against you. I've been in a chess club in middle school"

"Tch, fine. Your pride's funeral"

So we played a round of chess, and I lost...horribly...brutally...senselessly. It was like she said, my pride had just died. No, it was murdered. But Inaba had a different look on her face.

"Huh" She said

"What is it?" I asked curious

"I'm...not bored. Sure you were an easy opponent, but...different than Sakurai. You even took one of my pieces out"

"It was a pawn. And it was only one anyway"

"Cut the modest crap and take the compliment" She paused for a second before continuing. "...want to play again?"...my eyes bulged, more than when I saw her rack on the first day. She was...asking me...for a...rematch. I'll try to put this in perspective. The Chess Player champion...was asking me, a regular who lost to her...for a rematch!

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

"Yes or no?"

"Uh..uh..uh...uh...uh...uh...uh..yes" I still couldn't believe she offered, this was...new for Inaba. I even got to see her smile, and not the 'evil' smile, the 'happy smile'. But granted it was for a second before she went cold again, but it's something. I think Inaba's not the girl she says she is.

But afterwards was nothing special, dinner, appetite, then to my room to sleep.

_Day 6: 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morning students! It's another beautiful day on capmus today! Let's agree to give it our all!"_

No different this morning either, I woke up, went to the cafeteria, took attendance, ate a lot and went back to my room to decide what to do. I left my room again to see who was available, and I found Clem on the first floor by the infirmary, playing something on her 3DS.

"Yeah yeah, take that Lysandre. You stupid lion haired cyclops guy" She said getting involved in her game. I can tell she was playing Pokémon X or Y. "Yeah yeah, oh! Sparks! I didn't see you, wassup?" She said finally noticing my presence.

"Nothing, playing Pokémon?"

"Uh huh, you wanna battle?"

"Sure!" I was excited! I can't really describe it, but something about Clem's out fing and upbeat attitude really makes me feel glad too. Glad to be alive, and that I can live for the ones who have fallen! So we battled a few times in Pokémon. "Wow! That was crazy"

"I can't believe your Meowstic survived a Meteor Mash from my Metagross and then KO'd it"

"I can't believe you had a full team of Megas!"

"Hehehehe, I'm well prepared like that. Hehehe" Clem giggled for a minute "Hey, just a weird question. But, why do you play video games?"

"Huh? Why?" I took a minute to take in the question. I never thought about it until now.

"I mean, I play because it's just fun and a good way to make friends. If that's what you do to, that's fine. It was a weird question anyway"

"No no no, I have a different reason"

"Oh?"

_-Because I have nothing better to do_

_-Because I'm a moron_

_-Because I want to escape reality(select)_

"I play...to distract myself...from the world and reality, I mean"

"Hmm? Distract from reality?"

"Yes, because you hear about murders, suicides, and kidnappings almost everyday on the news. And when I think about those things, I can't stop worrying and it'll stress me out if I get too worked up. So playing video games distracts me from reality and all the problems that happens here"

"...woah. Deep man. But...I can see what you mean. Life isn't a game, we wish we could have resets and infinite lives, but we're stuck with what we got here"

"But that's also life isn't it. To take chances and go with it?"

"Your right. Wow, I never took you to be philosophical"

"Uh heh heh, I'm not...r-r-really I'm not"

Me and Clem spent another good few minutes laughing together. I returned t my room again when something happened.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Hmm? Someone here to see me, I wonder who? I approached my door, opened it...and immediately regretted it. The person who came to see me was...Vermillion.

"Howdy" Vermillion greeted me. But that was all she got, before I closed the door in her face.

_*Slam*_

Now because of that, my two sides of consciousness were fighting. Like on a cartoon when you have a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other.

_**"Screw that bitch! She got what she deserved!"**_

_"But that doesn't excuse how rude we were. We should apologize"_

_**"Apologize?! For what?! She's the trouble maker here!"**_

_"But everyone deserves a second change!"_

_**"Do you think Yoshikazu would give her a second chance?!"**_

Urrrggghh! This was driving me and the rest of my mind crazy!...I should do the right thing, should I?...I am so going to regret this. So I opened my door one more, and saw the cheerleader still standing at the end.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"Oh, now you're feeling generous after that door to the face?" She asked

"You have 10 seconds before I do it again!" I said furiously

"Well, aren't we an impatient one. Fine, I'll cut to the chase" She then pushed me aside and walked into my room.

"Hey! I don't remember inviting you in!"

"Really? Well, I'm already in" God dangit, I knew I would regret this.

"*sigh* Well, what did you come for?"

"Nothing" She said all peppy and happy, then she sat on my bed "Just came to hang out with my favorite bedhead" I was starting to regret it now, curse my good will! So I just sat down on my bed with her, turned on the TV and started flicking through channels. Nothing looked really good anymore. Then as I was channel surfing, Verillion started to flick my ear, really hard while I'm at it.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop it! Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it! OW!" I yelped each time

"Oh? This is making you feel pain?" She asked innocently,...ironic.

"YES!" I yelled in her face, to make it more obvious

"Ok then, what about this?" Vermillion then punched me in my stomach

"OUCH! Yeah, that too" I groaned

"Hmmm, interesting. More than before" I gave her a look that said 'The hell do you think?' "Alright, how about this?"...she elbowed me in the dick.

"oooooooouuuuggghhhh! yes, the worst of all" I managed to speak

"Liar. That's not pain" She said

"What? What do you call what you did before?" I asked, still in pain...or my type of 'pain' to be precise.

"Reaction of nerves. Nothing more" She answered. "Pain is suffering both mentally and physically. You have neither...yet"

"Wh...! What do you mean 'yet'?!" I asked, fully recovered

"Yet, as in, not right now. But don't worry..." She said getting up and going to my door, with an evil smile on her face. "...I have all sorts of plans to make every last one of you suffer" She opened my door and walked out of my room. What's wrong with her? We can't get through a single day without her insanity can we? And now she has plans for ALL of us? The fake message wasn't enough? Dammit! Why does she have to exist?!...Calm down. Get yourself together, and just calm down. Vermillion can go screw herself, she's not worth the time.

A little while after another ordeal by the SDC Cheerleader...or Pain Obsessed Pyscho. Note to self: write that down, it's gold! I went outside my room again, to find people...sane people...that won't hurt me. Well I met Culebra again, standing by the stairs. I thought I could improve from our lasts meet-ups. So I went up to him...

"Hey Culebra"

"...s'up?"

"Mind if I...join you?"

"...Not alot..."

"..."

"..."

...nothing new again. I wondered what I could talk about.

_-Talk about relationships_

_-Talk about his name(select)_

_-Talk about Monokuma_

"Hey, why do you call yourself 'Culebra' anyway?"

"What?!" He sounded offended

"Uh...I wanted to know why you chose to have...'Culebra'...as your nickname" I repeated

"None, of your freaking, business!" He said

"Ack! I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to make small talk"

"Tch! Well what about you, why are you called 'Sparks' anyway?"

"...Sure"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm called Sparks for no reason really, because I got into electricity when I played games. And I guess it's but better than 'Kame-kun'."

"...why? Why did you just tell me so nonchalantly?"

"Because you asked?...Because I had nothing to hide?...Because I'm trying to be nice?"

"Huh?"

"You asked me am I called that, and I answered you. That's it. If you don't want to say why...it's fine, okay?" Culebra stood there for a minute, head down pondering about something, and then he spoke again.

"...Snake"

"Hmm?"

"That what my name means. It's snake in Spanish...because I'm fast, slippery, and deceptive...like a snake"

"You really are a good thief, huh?"

"Yep. For instance, is this your ElectroID?" Wait, what?! I searched through my pockets after he showed me and he was right. My ElectroID was gone. Culebra was holding my ElectroID!

"What? How? When? Why?"

"Years of practice" Culebra then gave me back my card, then started to walk away. When he did he said this "I recommend baggy pants, it'll take longer and it'll be much more noticeable"...Aha...hahaha...I'm glad I decided to talk to him today. I feel I've gotten closer to him in a way.

A little while later we had dinner, but then we had another announcement to meet at the gymnasium once again. We all knew exactly what was going to happen...another "motive"...fan-tucking-fastic. But since we had no choice but to accept their wishes, we all went to the gymnasium.

Midori was there waiting for us, but Monokuma was...

"All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle" Monokuma kept muttering to himself, over and over again.

"Nyheheheh, well maggots we meet once again" Midori said "Did you miss us?"

"We missed you, like we miss pimples" Kuwaza said

"Hmm? You mean we show that you're growing up? Aww, thank you ever so much maggot"

"Huh? What?! N-no, I meant..."

"Just forget it, Shou" Yuurei said, putting her hand on his shoulder

"All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle" Monokuma continued

"Okay, just going to ask. What the hell is with him?" Culebra asked

"Oh, him? Forgive the new behavior. He just got finished drinking a gallon of LSD" Midori explained

"A GALLON OF WHAT?!" Elliot shrieked"

"A literal. Whole gallon. Out of a milk jug!"

"Where did he get it?" Kaneko asked

"That's the weird thing! I have no idea!" Midori answered "He never tell me anything or what he's doing anymore and it's kinda-"

"MIDORI!" Monokuma interrupted "I need you to tell me, that I can leave the campus ground, when I want to!"

"But you can already do that-"

"SAY IT!"

"...*sigh*...Monokuma, you can leave the campus ground whenever you li-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!...all these squares make a circle"

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhh...so, on with you are all here"

"Why ARE we here?" asked Howe

"Another motive?" asked Alder

"Nyahahahaha! The answer's both yes...and no" Midori corrected us. While Monokuma was lying on the floor pretending to be a boat.

"Explain yourself" Kaneko said

"Alrighty then" Midori started "The motive still remains the same! Genocider Simone is still lurking near you!"

"W-w-what?! This again?!" Alicia shouted, shocked by this new revelation.

"Yeah, it's just the same motive from last time. Why have it again?" Sakurai asked

"I bet you and Teddy couldn't think of a better motive with your dull empty heads" Culebra added

"Well there's actually a reason for this, and I shall explain it to you now" Midori said, then he grabbed a long roll of paper read from it "Now let's see here...introduction blah blah...class trials blah blah blah...motives...ah here it is! My bro said that 'by the first bloodshed, Genocider Simone's instinct will soon over power the person, and start to come out. That way thing will be very ver-' oops sorry, ahem 'BEARY beary exciting indeed'. And that's it"

"That...that still the same thing" Howe argued

"Not. My. Problem. It's only a matter of time before one of our suspects will SNAP IN HALF!" Midori said "Nyeheheheheahahahaahahahaha-ACK! WTF?!" Apparently, after Midori had finished, Monokuma had jumped on his back.

"Take me to paradise, oh majestic dragon" Monokuma said

"I'm not a dragon you little-! Anyway, motive is the same. Hope you enjoy-GET OFF OF ME!" Midori yelled at his brother as ran out of the gym.

"Those 2 I swear..." Culebra said

"The same motive...it's all so weird" said Yoshikazu

"Hey...where'd Alicia go?" asked Mavis. And he was right again, Alicia had disappeared just like a few days ago.

"Hmmm, if only a smart and beautiful girl had warned us about Alicia behavior, and how we should be cautious. Hmm? I wonder who she was"

Vermillion said sarcastically, and with each word got closer and closer to Kaneko to the point where she was leaning on her chest.

"I get it, I get it" Kaneko said, shoving Vermillion off her chest "But I still stand by my opinion that Alicia and none of us are that murderous fiend" Vermillion responded by growling and knocking on Kaneko's head like she was knocking on a door.

"Wake up and smell the facts! Everything is pointing to her" Vermillion then stopped knocking

"Urgh! No...those 2 are lying. The motive is meaningless"

"Remember those cards that said my other persona? That's true, why not this?"

"We all remember, but some of those things are just words on paper! Whether they are true or not is up to us, and I vote that it's a lie!"

"Yuck...so stubborn"

"What did you say?!"

"Look at the other facts! She disappeared when we started talking about this Genocider topic"

"She's not good with blood! And your theatrics are more to blame for this!"

"Hmph, you know Kaneko, I pity you.."

"WH-what?!"

"When you die by Miss Split Personality, I will spit on corpse and say 'I told you so'"

"Nnnggghh!"

"But I'll let you have your fun, and live in your own world. Where everything is sunshine and rainbows, and gumdrops fall from the sky. And

everything and evreyone are happy, and we all get along. Hehehehe" Vermillion laughed as she walked away again.

"Can I punch, please? If everybody cool if I punch her?" asked Hawke

"Go for it!" encouraged Sakurai

"Music to my ears" Hawke started to run out of the gym, when Kaneko grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No Hawke! You can't do that!" Kaneko yelled at him

"And why the hell not?! I'm going to kill her, I'm just going to let her know to stop acting crazy!"

"What have I said before!? We can't change people for our own sake, they are who they are. Violence will solve nothing!"

"Well what we supposed to do, huh?! Let her kill us?! We can't just sit around! We need to stop her!"

"Well violence will not stop her!"

"You don't know that! Your not acting like a good leader, and if you won't take action, then I will! And I don't care who comes in my way, not even you!"

"Everyone, stop this!" yelled Yoshikazu, who was back in action thanks to me. "Fighting each other will only draw us apart. We need to stick together against Vermillion's actions!"

"...Yoshikazu's right" Kaneko sighed, and then bowed in front of Hawke "I apologize for my behavior and poor skills as a leader, forgive me

Hawke!"

"...ugh...yeah, I'm sorry too...I guess..." Hawke said slowly

"Good, now we all should get some rest and ease our minds from this tension. Tomorrow shall be great!" Yoshikazu added

I agree with Yoshikazu, we need to calm ourselves down. Maybe after a good night's sleep is just what we all need. So we walked back to our dorms more calm after Vermillion'a actions. I went to my bed, and closed my eyes into dreamland once again.

**God dang! This took waaaaaaayyyy more longer than I thought, sure I guess by now I'm the fastest SYOC we have to date, but I still wanted this to come much more sooner. But anyway, Yoshikazu is back in action! And if you know the refrence Monokuma and Miodri were doing, you are the most awesome person I know! Review, fav, follow and chiz! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 2: Pool Party

**Okay so here we go with the next part, let's all enjoy it. This will hold some free time events as well as other important events, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. So now here's the next part.**

Chapter 2: Pool Party

_Day 7: 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morning students! It's another beautiful day on capmus today! Let's agree to give it our all!"_

Should I really be explaining how things go now? It's just the same thing every morning. Get up, cafeteria, breakfast, lather, rinse, repeat, move on. Except that when I returned to my room, I watched some TV for a little while, it was probably around 8:30 or 9 when I saw something slip through my door. My curiosity taking control, I walked towards the door at the item. It was an index cad that read:

**You are invited to a pool party at 2:00 PM on the second floor. Wear your swimsuit and don't be late! ;)**

**\- Maya Kaneko**

Kaneko arranged a pool party? Why? Probably to help us relax after yesterday's ordeal...with Vermillion...again. I wonder if the others are going or am I the only one? Wait...if I'll be the only going that means...well I hope everyone comes. I should probably prepare for 2 o'clock.

_Day 7: 2:10 PM_

Okay, I'm a little late, but then I'm not that late, it's not like Kaneko is going to beat me down for being late right...right? Okay then, I got done changing into some blue swim trunks and goggles on my head, I was ready to go to pool now. I opened the door not expecting what happened next...

"Heads up!" I heard someone shout. All of a sudden, I had a beach ball come and hit me in the face. I fell down on my back, hard! Dang, did that ball hurt! I held my head in pain, I was lucky not to get a concussion, though I think I'm stretching it a bit. I looked at the ball to my left, the little demon weapon, and held it up to look at it better. It was red on all sides. I heard some footsteps and dripping nearby, believe someone had just come out of the pool to reclaim the ball.

"Look up, and your dead" the voice said when it got near me, there was no mistaking it, that was Inaba's voice. I was still holding the ball up, so I couldn't see her face, by I did see her lower half. She looked to be wearing a one piece black swimsuit. I handed her the ball and she walked away "...thank you..."

"Hey Sparks, you made it!" I heard another voice, it was Kaneko. I saw her in the pool wearing a scarlet one piece with ribbon on her shoulders.

With her in the pool was Inaba, who was just getting back in with the ball, Lala, Alder, Yoshikazu, Howe, Hawke, Sakurai, Yuurei, Kuwaza, Elliot, Vermillion, Sanne, and Noir. Mavis was sitting by the pool on one side with his feet deeped in. Alicia, Culebra, and Clem were sitting down on some bleachers.

"Sssssssppppppaaaarrrrrrkkkkssss!" I heard Lala yell, trying to greet me. Lala was wearing a black and white diving suit.

"Hey Sparks, took you long enough" said Alder, wearing a red one piece.

"The water here is awesome!" Vermillion cheered in her red bikini.

"Yes! Come and join us in this marvelous activity" said Yoshikazu wearing dark green swim trunks

I saw all of them there, looking like they were having good and fun time. All of their smiles, happiness everywhere, this feeling must be what

Kaneko wanted. For us to feel happy here surrounded by friends, and not to dawn back on the mutual killing, heh heh, she really is a caring leader. I put my goggles down over my eyes, and climbed the ladder, and got into the cold water.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold" was that I could say and was on my mind. I tend to forget that the first few minutes in the pool are always the worst part.

"Are you alright, Sparks" Kaneko asked swimming towards me with a smile.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold" I continued saying, sounding like idiot. To my surprise, Kaneko was still laughing.

"Heads up!" I heard from Lala. I knew where this was going.

*Pop!* *Pssssshhhhhhh*

...that wasn't what I had expected. Apparently, the ball was so high above me that it hit my spiky hair, and that made the ball pop.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Lala moaned

"Great, your stupid hair ruined the game" Hawke said annoyed, wearing black and red swim shorts.

"This coming from Mr. Mop head?" I retorted, which got me a few laughs

"Shots fired! Mavis, your title is in jeopardy!" Lala said

"Well, now what?" asked Hawke. A few seconds later, Lala swam over to Hawke and was atteming to climb on top of his shoulders. "What the-! G-get off-bbllluggagahag! Ah! What are you doing?!"

"Hahahaha! Chicken fight, c'mon Sparks!" Lala challenged me. I looked over at Kaneko, and she nodded her head and grinned mischievously. She got underneath me and held me on top of her shoulders. "You ready for this?" Lala grinned evilly

When Hawke and Kaneko got close to each other, with Lala and I on top of them respectively, we tried to push the other off of our hoisters. In the end Lala won, and me and Kaneko fell even further in the water.

"Hahaha, yes! whhooaahhh!" Lala cheered before Hawke threw her off and she splashed into the water.

"Get off! Ugh, finally!" Hawke annoyingly sighed

Kaneko and I resurfaced, along with Lala a few seconds later. We shared a good laugh after having such a fun game. I saw some more people trying to chicken fight well. Regina and Sanne were forming a team, while Noir was trying to get underneath Inaba...I don't think he was going to play. A went to the edge of the pool to talk to the others who didn't some in.

"Mavis...you sure you don't want to come in" I asked. Mavis sat there a little nervous and embarressed.

"Red warning bro" Lala whispered

"...N-no...I'm not coming in..." Mavis answered. What did 'Red warning bro' mean? I'll have to ask about it later.

"Well...what about you Culebra and Clem" I asked

"Oh um...we...can't come in..." Clem answered embarressed, looking down.

"We're...not water's best friend..." Culebra added. They can't swim, too bad.

"What about you, Alicia? You wanna come in?" I asked her being nice...problem was I had forgot for a second about Alicia's behavior towards me.

"...I bet you w-w-would lllllove that wouldn't you?" she hissed "All w-w-wet in my b-b-bik-k-kini...while you...stare, gawk, and erect at the ssssssight of me, like I'm some whore in a strip club...with no sense about my life! I BET YOU WOULD LOVE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU SPIKEHEAD! THEN YOU'D BE LIKE HIM!" Alicia pointed at Noir in the pool. Because I believe those two lost, when Noir went to go help Inaba resurface, Inaba punched Nior up and then fell down on the floor at the side of the pool.

"Wow, you sure are violent" said a voice. I looked around and saw Midori backstroking all around us.

"Gaagghhh! What are YOU doing here? asked Yuurei, wearing a black wet suit

"Uh...doing a backstroke? Swimming? You know, the only reason a place like this exist" Miodori replied sarcastically

"Yeah, but you're a robot? Shouldn't you be malfunctioning right now...or something" Sakurai asked, wearing black and white swim trunks.

"Oh yeah...that, looks like I'm water proof" Midori then opened his mouth, and sprayed water at Sakurai.

"...why me?"

"Because you're the 'Thespian', a dramatic person! And they are the funniest people to mess around with. Hahaha!"

"Well, where's Monokuma?" asked Kuwaza wearing a blue short sleeved wet suit

"Over there" Miodri pointed to the bleachers on the opposite side of Culera, Clem, and Alicia. Monokuma was laying on his stomach, groaning in pain. "Yep, that LSD is hitting him hard. Tsk tsk tsk"

"Well, what do you want?" asked Alder

"I just wanted to congragulate Kaneko here" Midori extended his arm around Kaneko's shoulder and brings her closer to him. "Good job Kaneko, good job. You got everyone in one place to make it easier for Ms. Serial Killer to go hunting, good job being a leader"

"Stop it!" Kaneko said angrily, shoving Midori away from her. "Stop talking about this Genocider Simone business!"

"No, go on!" Vermillion egged on "Tell our faithful leader that's she's wrong"

"Now now, that wouldn't be fair" Midori said "After all, that's what makes the mystery of murder so enticing"

"Yeah, about your 'motive'...it blows" Culebra said bluntly

"Really? How so" he asked

"The motive is the same last time, right?" Sanne explained, wearing a black one peice. "What are the odds of another murder with the same motive...but no other attributes" ...That may be the most I heard Sanne say at once.

"Accordin to my calculations" Midori paused for a few seconds, beeping a little. "1 out 57.9864739201210. I like those odds!"

"Well, you shouldn't..." Culebra rebutted. Midori extended his head out to come about 2 centimeters from Culebra's face.

"...you know, if the rules didn't prevent it, I would drop kick you SO HARD!" Midori yelled

"Well...it is a little odd" Elliot added, wearing a black one peice.

"Really, huh?" Midori retracted his head. "You all feel that way?" We nodded "Very well, is there not any murder for the next 72 hours, I will change the motive to something more dark and devilish to suit your needs, deal?" We took a moment to hestitate before nodding. "Excellent!" Midori then spread his wings and flew out of the water, splashing all of us, even the students on the bleachers! He then extened his arm and grabbed Monokuma's foot, then dragged him out of the room...he then opened the door back at us and spoke "Oh Noir, come by the infirmary later and we'll fix your spine, heh heh heh heh heh!" He then left again, leaving us all even more wet then we needed to be.

"OH NO!" Mavis cried, we looked in his direction and saw something amazing...his black hair was now dripping away and becoming red.

"Ahahahaha! No way, your a red head! Ahahahahaha! That is too good! Ahahahahaha!" Vermillion laughed, embarrassing Mavis in the process.

_Day 7: 3:00 PM_

So all in all, the pool party wasn't that bad. Now we have 3 more days from today to enjoy ouyrselves and then we can leave the whole 'Genocider Simone' business behind us. So there was still some time left in the day, wonder who I can find. I walked around for a bit. I saw Elliot standing by the trophy room.

"Hello Sparks, do you need something?" Elliot asked, I shook my head no. "Well then, do you mind accompanying me around campus?" I again shook my head again no. So me and Elliot just walked silently around campus, we looked around but see anything interesting, then again we weren't even hoping to find anything interesting to begin with. The same colors around the hallways, same lockers, same stairs, same room, same place. But, throughout the walk I noticed Elliot looking a bit down for some reason, and even when we returned to the trophy room she still was down. So

like the gentle man I was...raised, I asked her what's wrong.

"Hey Elliot?...You...alright?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Uh?...ah, yes. I'm very much well" she answered...lying.

"Are you sure?"

"...um, actually..." Here it comes "I'm actually very worried about my plants..."

"Really? ...What for"

"...do you know what plants need?"

"What they need, huh?"

_-A bed_

_-Water and sunlight(select)_

_-Candy_

"Don't plants need water and the sun to grow strong?"

"Ah, you do know! I was worried you didn't!" ...does...does she think ...I'm an idiot..."But you are correct, plants need the sunlight to store energy and then release it back out to the world. And since plants are living things, they need water to grow"

"So...it's simple science, first grade knowledge. Why are you worried then, we have plenty of that here"

"...I don't beileve so..."

"Hmmm?"

"Monokuma said that there is glass surrounding this place, yes? That means we are blocked from sunlight, and have that fake image to keep us aware of the supposed time"

"...I...I think we get sunlight..."

"What? How?"

"Well, uh...c'mere..." I grabbed her arm and led her out on the field "Now reach your hand upward" I directed her, I raised my hand as well.

"Now, does your hand feel...warm?"

"Hmmmmm...I...I believe so"

"Then there you go, we have the sun's warmth for your plants"

"...yes, yes, yes! You are absolutely correct! I no longer need to worry about my children wilting! I need to get them out here, stat!" And off she went to the girls' dorms and to her room. She really was happy about...wait, did she say...her...children?!...Okay then...she takes gardening WAY too far.

After meeting with Elliot I continued to walk around school again looking for people. I looked in the cafeteria and saw Sanne sitting down there...I guess she was day dreaming again. I walked up to her, she still didn't notice me, I saw right in front of her and she was looking right at me in the eye, but she didn't know I was here. I snapped my fingers a few times before she came back.

*Snap*...*Snap* *Snap* *Snap* *Snap*

"Oh, uh...huh?! Why am I here?...oh hey Sparks" she grinned at me. At least she's back for now, so I can hang out with her at least. So we spent a few minutes making some small talk. We just talked about how we felt about being here, trapped in this school. When we finished, I noticed Sanne looking up at the ceiling...for no reason. I snapped my fingers again, this time with a faster pace.

*Snap *Snap* *Snp* *Snap* *Snap* *Snap* *Snap*

"Huh? Wha?" Sanne came back again, this gag was getting old fast.

"Sanne? Why? Why do you zone out so much?" I asked, I think I sounded a little irritated.

"...hypocrite"

"E-excuse me?!"

"Hypocrite. A word when someone says they like one thing and turns out they don't"

"I know the meaning! I'm asking why did you call me that"

"Well...I mean you of all people should know why..."

"Huh?"

"You're Super Duper College Imagination, correct?"

"Yes, I guess I am but-"

"Then isn't it natural for someone such as yourself to doze off too?" ...I...guess she had a point...

"...well, well that's different from how you function"

"Hmmm?"

"You go off into space unknowingly, dozing off is easy for me as breathing. But whenever I'm talking to someone, like you, I pay attention to the best of my abilities. I doze off on purpose during school, long conversations, or...any other time...do you understand?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

*Snap* *Snap* *Snap* *Snap* *Snap* *Snap*

"Huh? You say something?"

"...forget it. Promise me you'll try better to focus more"

"kk" ...that's SO reassuring. Though while I was talking to Sanne about my talent I realized something...I was like her. When I was a kid always going off into space unknowingly or whenever I got bored. I remembered my parents giving me advice to balance the two worlds I lived in, and I did just that. I have become my parents...oh god...heh heh heh heh, I guess they knew what they were doing.

But still nothing much afterwards, I left for my room, went to dinner, and fell asleep.

_Day 8: 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morning students! It's another beautiful day on capmus today! Let's agree to give it our all!"_

Get up, wash self, go to breakfast, chow down, return to my room, find people to hang out with, lather, rinse, repeat.

In the classroom on the first floor by the laundry room, I saw Mavis and Lala together, lucky for me they were just talking and not "battling" like last time. However, as soon as I opened to door, the two got out their guns and knives respectively...bad memories coming up.

"Whoa, whoa! Civilian here, don't shoot!" I yelled in horror. They heard me, and looked in my direction. Mavis looked flustered and hid his face in is hat.

"Careful! I just finished dying your hair!" Lala told Mavis.

"Oh...rrriiiiggghhht...your hair's red...heh heh heh heh" I laughed awkwardly

"..." Mavis stood quietly

"It's not that bad, Mavis" Lala reassured

"...you don't get it. It is bad..."

"It really isn't Mavis...it's really Vermillion's fault that-"

"NOT THAT!" Mavis yelled "...I planned to carry this to my grave..."

"You'd lie to your future wife out there?! *gasp* Mavis!" Lala pouted, I think there's something more to these two's backstory.

"Why? Red heads are cool,...right?" I asked sheepishly

"I'm an officer, a gunman. Have you ever heard of a red headed cop?" he asked

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It shows I'm strong, I can do a job, that I can be called a 'gunman'"

"It was an accident one time with our grandparents. You should've seen it! Mavis was all-"

"SHUT IT!" He yelled

"Uh...look Mavis, having a different hair color doesn't make you any different than the rest of the police"

"...ever heard of a ginger joke before?"

"Ginger jokes..."

_-Gingers are really sexual_

_-Gingers are criminals_

_-Gingers are weak(select)_

"I beleive I have, I few of my friends made some jokes about them in school. Something about them being...weak or dorks...?"

"Exactly"

"Huh?"

"I'm tired of the cocky officers saying I don't get laid enough or don't have a lot of friends. I'm sick of it! So...I went to dying my hair

black"

"He also really likes the color black" Lala added

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"...ya know Mavis...that shouldn't be a reason" I said

"Huh?" he asked

"I mean...I'm black, I hear racist jokes all the time, and I'm not going to change my skin color for it. I just either ignore it or just laugh.

But if you want to keep your black that's fine, I'm sure everyone will get over it in a few days"

"...um...thanks Sparks...I'll keep that in mind"

"Yaaaaay! Thank you so much Sparky-kun!" Lala cheered...Sparky-kun? I'm going to have to add that to my nickname checklist. Then Lala and

Mavis brought back there knifes and gun out.

"...run" Mavis warned me, and I run I did! I booked out of there faster than Sonic the Hedgehog or RainbowDash...shut up.

Lunch came around, I ate like Kirby, and wandered some more.

Now I began to search for more people to talk to. I found Kuwaza and Yuurei, plus Furry, in one of the second floor classrooms. They seemed to be having a good conversation.

"Hey guys" I said walking inside

"What?! We're busy!" Kuwaza said annoyed. Well that came out of nowhere.

"It's okay Shou" Yuurei calmed him down "Hi Sparks" I waved 'hello' to them, I felt someting crawling up my legs and came out of my shoulder, the gray hamster, Furry. Naturally I flinched, and Furry made his way into my hair and nested in it. Kuwaza and Yuurei laughed.

"Ahahaha! Furry likes you!" Kuwaza continued to laugh

"Your hair is not only spiky, it's roomy too" Yuurei added

"Uh heh heh heh, I'm...glad he likes it..." I said sheepishly

"So what may we trouble you for?"

"Oh uh...nothing...I just...uh..."

"Well?" Kuwaza asked, a little impatient.

"Uh..." I sweated looking for an anwser

_-Meet Furry(select)_

_-Play Strip Poker_

_-Nothing_

"I...came to...see Furry again!" It wasn't a total lie, I never got the chance to see Furry so close, and now we couldn't be closer.

"Oh, is that so, well-" Kuwaza began before getting cut off by Yuurei

"Furry is a most delightful buddy to have, don't you agree" Yuurei giggled again. So I stayed and played around with the three of them. Playing like this reminded of playing with black labador dog, Onyx. She was troublesome but super kind, fast, and hyper. Ah, those were the days.

Afterwards dinner time, good eats, and I went to sleep.

_Day 9: 7:00 AM_

Insert morning time and brekafast here

I continued around the school again the next day, I was on the second floor and I saw Hawke near the library. I figured I would talk to him, we never did talk at all outside meetings and such.

"Hi Hawke" I greeted

"What do you want?" He said annoyed

"Um...I wanted to say...hi...?"

"Well you did, so leave" Well that was rude

"I figured that...we could...talk"

"Well I don't, so good riddance and bye" Huh, he's so closed off. Is there something I can ask him about

_-His hair_

_-His jacket_

_-His interests(select)_

"So Hawke..."

"You know, you're starting to ticking me off. And I hate stubborn, whining little brats like you!" ...ouch. Well at least that's something.

"...What do you like?"

"Huh?"

"What do you like to do? To drink and eat? Stuff like that"

"...I like soda..."

"Oh...soda huh? What kind?"

"Don't know or care, just like soda..."

"..."

"...well? You brought it...say something"

"I uh..." Great, I start a topic with him, and he chooses one of the things I don't like. "...uh..."

"You don't like soda, do you?"

"Not in the slightest..."

"...whatever, doesn't really matter"

"...um...okay"

"..."

"..."

"Well, I'm leaving. Goodbye" Hawke walked away, I am so not good with talking to people. Especially, the cold, loner types of people.

Inset afternoon and lunch times here

I figured I'd have better luck with someone else, and I found the perfect woman to help me do so, Maya Kaneko, standing by the statue. Maybe she can break the awkward conversations, if you can call them conversations to begin with. And Kaneko's a nice person, I believe she can help me.

"Hey Kaneko!" I yelled to her waving

"Ah Sparks, afternoon" she bowed "May I help you with something?"

"Well, I wanted to relax myself a little"

"Relaxation?...Oh, perhaps you would like to continue our yoga session from last time?" I remember that time, the day of Hisakawa's death, I fell asleep during meditation.

"Okay, that'll be good"

"Excellent! Come and sit" We both sat in pretzel positions, like last time. I remember what she told me last time, erase my mind of all thoughts, deep breaths, and just smell the air around us...I felt drowsy again...I felt wobbly and was about to drift away, until...

"Breathe...keep breathing...and relax" Kaneko kept repeating to me, she kept me from making the same mistake last time. We kept this up for a half hour or so. "Ahhhhhh, so refreshing! How do you feel?"

"...Good...great...better actually" I answered

"Glad I could help you. Maybe next time we'll do some poses like the 'downward dog' or the 'crane stance'. Hope your flexible!" She said as she took her leave. Well I was flexible...in my fingers...I'm going to regret this aren't I?

Insert dinner and sleep here.

_Day 10: 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morning students! It's another beautiful day on capmus today! Let's agree to give it our all!"_

Today's the day, the day we leave the whole Genocider Simone business behind us. I'll still be looking forward to the day we leave this cursed college, I should've gone to the Gekkoukan College but NOOOO we're all forced to murder each other here, go HU!...man I have so much anger

inside me. I went to the cafeteria as usual, in a few minutes Kaneko began the attendance. I noticed when she was starting Yuurei came running in.

"I'm here! I'm here! Did you start?!" She asked all frantic

"No, but good that you're here" Kaneko reassured. Yuurei let out a sigh of relief then sat down with Kuwaza and Furry. Kaneko began attendance as normal until we got to her. "Okay Yuurei is here...Regina Elliot!"...silence..."Regina Elliot! Elliot!"...still nothing...a chill was rising in my spine. "She's...not here..."

"She's not? Oh dear...you don't think..." Yuurei began to worry.

"Come now, remove that thought from your head! I'm sure Elliot is just late like you were. Let us go check for ourselves"

"O-okay..."

"I'll come with you guys" I said, I don't want to believe it...I have to doubt it to believe it.

"Be careful Yuurei" Kuwaza said to her.

The three of us walked to the girls' dorms to find Elliot. As we were walking I began to worry more and more with each step. But I can't believe it, I refuse to believe it! Those thoughts can't be in mind and take over! Then we were finally there, at Elliot's door. Kaneko began to knock.

"Elliot. Elliot? Time to breakfast, time to get up!" She said knocking on the door. Then the door slowly opened up to reveal Elliot's room. It had green walls, and all sorts of decorative plants around. "The door was unlocked...how odd of her" We walked inside and saw something underneath Elliot's bed covers. We all sighed with relief. "See? She's just sleeping. Nothing to fear" Kaneko began to shake Elliot's shoulder "Elliot? Time to get up, wake up dear" She wasn't responding, I didn't take Elliot for the heavy sleeper type. "Elliot? Time to get up!" Kaneko shook her faster. Still nothing. Kaneko removed the blankets and sheets on top of Elliot...

...to reveal her throat was slit...

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Man, this took long again! On the bright side, I'm out of school, I'm FREEEEEEEE! Unlike the students in this story. But I have to take online summer school. Oh well, it was it is. I hoped you like all those free time events! Now on to Ikroshia! Review, fav, follow if you liked. Cya, Ciao! Upupupupupupupupupu! Oh P.S. see if you can find all the references I made in this chapter**


	13. Chapter 2: Corpse Party

**Here we go, investigation time once again! And certainly not the last time it'll happen either if you catch my drift, Upupupupupu! Wait, why did I put that there? The people reading this probably know how Dangan Ronpa works, so why bother making bad suspense. Hey shut up! I thought it was a great idea! Well it's not, wuite the opposite actually-and oh my god, I'm talking to yslef in text. I need help!...more help than I already need! Let's just start now before I lose more of sanity, not that I had a lot to begin with...**

_Chapter 2: Corpse Party_

Another rightful day here on campus was supposed to be a relief. We were supposed to move on from, but now we get pulled back by these chains of death, hopeless, and despair. Another good friend of ours has passed, Regina Elliot...is no more...

"GGGGGGGGYYYYYHHHHHHAAAAAA! ELLLLLLLLIIIOOOOOOOTTTT!" Kaneko shouted

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yuurei screamed

"ELLLLIIOT!" I wailed

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "We've got a corpse here! We shall start an imediate investigation followed by a class trial shortly after. Make good use of the time you got!"_

...It was official...that announcement met one thing...she...she really is dead...a few moments afterwards we heard footsteps running frantically, and then we heard some of them getting closer...the girls...they were coming here...they knew.

"Guys! Did you hear theeeeeeeee-ooooohhhhh mmmmmyyyyy ggggoooooooddddd!" Lala screamed

"Ell-elliot?! No! Nooooo!" Clem shouted

"D-d-dang! DANG IT NO! WHY?!" Alder joined in

"...uh heh heh heh" came a new voice laughing we turned around and saw Vermilion "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh, aaaahhahahahahahaha! Well isn't this a twist of fate, Kaneko? Ahahahahahaha! I guess I won't be dancing on top of you after all! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Vermillion kept cackling, as her laughter echoed around the hallways Elliot's room began to fill up with the rest of us.

"Dammit! Why?! Why this?!" Sakurai said

"Elliot...no..." Culebra said

"No, a babe has fallen victim! I...I...wil not forgive this heinous sin!" Noir said angrily

"!?" We all heard a gasp behind us...and saw Alicia and the door way "...What...what the...no...no why?" she began

"I know Alicia, we all didn't want this to happen" Clem reassured

"No...no...no. Nononononononononononononono NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alicia screamed and then feell down and fainted.

"Alicia!" Kaneko ran to her side.

"Still believing in her innocence?" Vermillion asked, Kaneko responded by growling at her

"Nyhehehehehe! Oh my, look at this..." came yet ANOTHER new voice coming from near Elliot's body, we looked and saw Midori on her nightstand looking at her corpse. "What ever happened to our deal? I thought you guys wanted to be rid of murders and Genocider Simone, but here we are with another dead body. You young adults are so confusing are so confusing" Not long afterwards we saw Monokuma appear all groggily.

"Uggghhhhh...what happened the last few days...bleckh..." He said almost ready to vomit

"Aww, forget that bro! We got a body!" Midori said happily, at that very instant Monokuma jumped up and got out of his tired state.

"WHERE?!" He shrieked happily like an 11 year old girl going to Justin Bieber concert...good god I referenced Justin freaking Bieber...anyway, his eyes locked on to Elliot's corpse and started to laugh "Upupupupupuuuuu...Dahahahahahaaaa! This is glorious, I don't even need TO BE AROUND for despair to take action! Dahahahahahaha!"

"Cut the crap!" yelled Culebra "Our friend is dead, and you're happy about this?! Happy?!"

"Easy Culebra" Howe tried to relax him "She's dead yes...but there's nothing we can do about it...all we can do is find her killer"

"Speaking of which" Monokuma came back in "Your going to need a little something-something...The Monokuma File! Just added in your ElectroID's and ready to be used for the investigation"

"Wait...you were on LSD...how did you make this?" Hawke asked

"Just like before, we shall have a class trial in a little while. So away my maggots, away you go to find yet another killer amongst you!

Upupupupupupu!" He then disappeared avoidning Hawke's question

"What the-hey! I'm talking to you bear!" Hakwe yelled outraged

"Aaaaaannnd there he goes, back to his usual self" Midori said "So hop to maggots, another investigation means another trial, and another trial means another execution I get to serve! Man, I LOVE this job!" Midori then disappeared along with his brother.

"HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!" Hakwe yelled even more furious

"Forget it...right now we have bigger troubles" Alder said

"Elliot...is gone...and her killer..." Yuurei began

"Is one of us..." finished Sakurai

"We're going to need people to stay and watch the body again" Mavis said

"I'll stay here and-" Vermillion began eagerly before she was cut off

"No! Away with you she-demon!" Hakwe cut her off

"Excuse me?" Vermillion asked bluntly

"We don't need you to stay and screw around with the scene again, so go away somewhere else!"

"...Tch. Fine then. You'll all suffer the pain the same way anyway. Heh heh heh heh" she said walking out the door

"Vermillion..." Yoshikazu said watching her leave

"Guys stop this! That's just what she wants!" Kaneko told us "I apologize again but I must be absent in this investigation as well to take care of Alicia"

"Fine, we don't mind" Hakwe said "I'll stay here"

"I'm going to stay too..." Yuurei said nervously, looking at Elliot's body again.

"Alright, I wish all of you good luck on your investigations" Kaneko said, piggybacking Alicia once again and departing. Elliot was kind and thoughtful, and nice, to think that someone would do this is unforgivable! I can't forgive this! We have to do this, for the sake of Elliot and all the other that have fallen, we have to find Elliot's killer!

I guess like last time, I'll take a look at the Monokuma File. It read:

**Monokuma File 2**

**Victim: Regina Elliot**

**Cause of death: Blood loss due to slit throat**

**Time of death: 4:25 AM**

**Other: There appears to be a 6-sided star on ther victim's left hand**

**Monokuma File 2 added into Evidence Ammo**

"Hey Yuurei" I said after reading the file "Anything new you found?"

"Hmmmm...nothing that the Monokuma File can't tell you..." she answered slowly, she kept looking down at the floor

"You okay? Is it about Elliot?"

"...yes actually. You see, I was suppossed to meet with Elliot that early in the morning. We were going to make a little garden around the statue"

"Really? You were suppossed to meet her then?"

"Mmmhmm, me and Kuwaza both recieved a note from her. Here I have it with me" The note read:

**Meet me at 4:30 AM for a gardening session. It'll be fun!**

**-Regina Elliot**

"Oh cool...wait, why didn't you meet her then..."

"...the same reason I was late today...I overslept"

"Huh?"

"After dinner yesterday, I felt so tired and my body felt heavy, so I plopped onto my bed as soon as I steped inside"

"Oh..."

"I know, I know. It's not a good reason and you'll probably suspect me but-"

"No no, I believe you"

"Really?...Your too nice Sparks" she giggled a little bit. I should remember all this, as well as talk to Kuwaza later.

**Yuurei's Testimony added into Evidence Ammo - Was suppossed to meet Elliot at 4:30, overslept**

**Elliot's note added into Evidence Ammo - Kuwaza and Yuurei were suppossed to meet Elliot at 4:30 AM. Yuurei overslept**

I looked more around Elliot's room. Plants, the window, fertilzer, water can, seeds, all a florist would need. My eyes were drawn to her gardening tools hanging on the wall. They were hedge trimmers, scissors, nyglass, trowels, spades, pruners.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Hawke said

"Ha ha ha" I laughed sarcastically "I'm just looking at them, Elliot has a lot of supplies around don't you think?"

"Off course, she's a florist, why wouldn't she?"

"It's just...weird..."

**Gardening tools added into Evidence Ammo - Contains trimmers, spades, nyglass, pruners, scissors, on a wall hanging**

I think that was all I would get from here in this room. A little more than expected still good enough. As I walked out of her room someone stopped me.

"Are you done?" Inaba asked coming from nowhere, startling me.

"Ack! I-inaba!? W-w-what are you doing here?" I sttuterd

"Investigating. Answer the question"

"Um...y-yeah. I believe I am"

"Good. We're going somewhere else"

"A-actually, I'm investigating on my own. And I wanted to go find Kuwaza"

"..."

"...Inaba?"

"...Oh, oh I'm sorry. I've played so long my normal voice is mixed by my chess playing voice. What I meant was: We're going. Now!"

"What the-?!" Before I could object, Inaba grabbed the back on my shirt, and dragged me across the floor. I waved my arms and squirmed I wanted too, but nothing availed from it. She still held her gripped, so I just crossed my arms and pouted. I noticed some weird looks from the other students, some laughing, some jealous, some sickening. But after a few minutes arrived at her destination.

"The library? What are we doing here?" I asked

"There's a hidden room here, find it" she said

"Why? Why do you know it? Where is it?"

"..." Great, no help at all. I began looking through bookshelves because that's always where a secret passage is. I looked through short and tall bookshelves and nothing. Was I doing something wrong? Am I even looking in the right place? "Nnnnn...mmmmnnnn" I heared Inaba grunted something, I turn around and see her tensing up and shifting her head to the left. "Nnnn...nnnnmmmnn..." I think I was close. I grazed my hands on some more books until finally...

_*VVVVVVVRRRRRRRNNNNNN*_

The bookshelf in split open and reveald a small room. It had even more bookshelevs in the back, a dusty table and a lamp. Didn't see any cameras though.

"Ugh...finally" Inaba shoved me aside and walked right in...your welcome. "Here, read this" She grabbed something from the table and gave it to me. A yellow folder, I felt it and it felt like it had papers in it. I opened it up...and was there scarred for life...I almost dropped the contents on the floor. These were pictures, pictures like the first motive, pictures that had people cut in half. These pictures were called "Genocider Simone Killings". These papers are all of her again. I also noticed that there were some stars the victim's body parts.

"How did you get...Inaba?" I asked, before noticing she had left. I heard the library door closing and faint footsteps behind it. Great, left out again.

**Genocider Simone File added into Evidence Ammo - Victims are cut in half, stars somewhere on the body**

I walked out of the library and went back downstairs, I still needed to find Kuwaza. Luckily I found him in the infirarmy with Sakurai.

"Hey Kuwaza, I talked to Yuurei and she said you and her got a note from Elliot?" I asked

"Oh that, I got a note and I went, but I didn't see Elliot at that time" He answered

"Okay then, thanks"

**Elliot's note updated into Evidence Ammo - Kuwaza did not see Elliot at 4:30 AM**

I figuired since I was here I would talk to Sakurai a little bit before exiting.

"Sakurai, found anything?"

"Hmmm, well this bottle is empty, I wonder why?" He answered

"What's the bottle for?"

"Sleeping drugs called 'Z-Knockers'" Sleeping drugs...hmmmm...that could be useful

**Z-Knockers added into Evidence Ammo - A powerful sleeping drug. Guarunteed to make you fall asleep in a flash!**

I left the infirarmy and kept walking, I wondered to myself where should I go now? Where else would prove useful? Well, I saw Kaneko and Culebra by the statue. Those two were pretty smart, maybe they found something good.

"Kaneko, Culebra!" I shouted as I ran towards them

"Oh, Sparks. What is it?" she asked

"I was wondering what you guys found during your investigations? Anything?"

"Sadly no, I was tending to Alicia most of the time and I thought that I might as well do something"

"Oh, too bad..."

"Well...there are these holes in the ground, do you think Elliot left these?"

"Hmm...maybe..." I looked down and saw two holes in the ground, someone must've dug something here, but why leave the holes? "Oh that reminds me, how is Alicia doing?"

"Not well, she was talked in her sleep and looked quite distressed"

"What did she say?"

"...I believe she laughed...and said something about kill or death maybe..."

"That certainly is...odd?"

**Alicia's behavior added into Evidence Ammo - Alicia is not good with blood. She faints and vomits and its sight. She also talked and laughed in her sleep**

**Holes added into Evidence Ammo - Two holes in the ground by the statue. Why would someone leave them like this?**

"What about you Culebra?" I asked

"...well our motive is pretty important...still stuck on that..." he answered

"Uh huh"

"And...I don't know if this can count...but..."

"No please, anything is acceptable!" Kaneko encouraged

"Um okay...I found out that there's a feature on your ElectroID that tells you when you went to a place with electronic locks"

"Electronic locks?...Wait you mean...?!"

"Yeah...our rooms and the pool changing rooms...that's about it..."

**Cards added into Evidence Ammo - Our 1st and 2nd motive, the suspects are Daiiki, Elliot, Alicia and Vermillion.**

**Culebra's discovery added into Evidence Ammo - A new feature on your ElectroID tells you when you have been to a bed room or a changing room.**

"Hmmm...thanks Culebra..." I said

"Well no prob...what?!" He said shocked

"Ah! What is it?!"

"Right there...on the corner of the statue..." I looked and saw his horror...a drop of blood appeared on the corner...it was tiny but still was blood over all.

"W-what?! What does this mean?!" Kaneko said sacred

**Blood droplet added into Evidence Ammo - A small drop of blood is on the corner of the statue.**

_Diiiing Dooong Diing Dooong "Alright you maggots, times up! The class trial is about to begin, meet up by the red door behind the statue. I repeat: red door behind statue, NOW!"_

We didn't have enough time to reflect more before the entire space got crowded.

"Let's keep this to ourselves" Culebra whispered, it was probably for the best, we didn't want everyone else to freak out.

"Alllllllriiight! Everyone is here." Midori began "Then let us-"

"Not so fast there, brother of mine! Not everyone is present" Monokuma corrected

"What are you talking about? Everyone is..."Midori stopped and looked at all of us again "Alicia! Hang on, I'll grab her" Midori extended his arm, went to the girls side, opened Alicia's door and dragged her by the foot. Alicia tried desperately to grab onto something but couldn't garb anything

"No!" She complained "I'm not going! I'm not going to your ssssstupid t-t-t-trialll!"

"Too bad!" Midori let go of Alicia and dropped her "As I was saying, let's get this started!" Midori punched his fist in the air, and the red doors began to open.

This time the walls and scenery were all like of a jungle or a rainforest. You could even hear the crickets and the animal sounds. And around the seats, Daiiki and Elliot's spots now have a picture of their face with a cross on it.

"How very...her..." Sakurai said

"It feels really cool in here" Clem added

"No time for that, now everyone, find a stand with your name on it, and let the class trial commence!" Monokuma said.

I found my stand again, and took a deep breath. It happened again, the curtain once again rises. A trial of life and judgment of death. Deception of life and treachery of death. Betrayal of life and betrayal of death. The riddles of life and the mystery of death. Justification of life and ratification of death. The Class Trial to live...or the Class Trial to die!

**Can you tell I rushed this? Well I am, cause I have to leave for a barbeque pretty soon and wanted this out now! Now I'm going to leave for a while because my online summer school starts July 7th and it's going to be hard for all of us. So please bare with me! Anyway, you know the drill, ciao!**


	14. Chapter 2: Trial part 1

**Midori: Alright you worthless maggots sitting at home doing god knows what...**

**Midori: It's time for the 2nd school trial!**

**Midori: Our dear sweet Regina Elliot, the Super College Florist, was murdered...**

**Midori: Now time to find her killer so I can execute them!**

**Midori: Nyehehehehehe! This is so exciting!**

**Midori: So don't get so close to the screen, or else your eyes might burn**

**Midori: Now off I go to my judge seat! Or should I say my "Vice" judge seat...Nyehehehe!**

* * *

Court is now in session! All rise!

Monokuma: Now, let's start with an explanation of the class trial...

Monokuma: Your job is to determine who you guys think is the culprit. Guess right and only they shall be punished, but guess wrooooong and everyone besides the culprit will be punished!

Midori: Another execution from me is all the satisfaction I need!

Kaneko: Regina Elliot, our dear friend, so kind, innocent, and caring...

Kaneko: Oh, why? Why did she have to go?

Vermillion: Awww, does our most "faithful leader" who thought she can "prevent having any victims" need a tissue?

Kaneko: ...

Sakurai: But still...each time we come here...it feels smaller and smaller

Sanne: And the air gets so thick...

Culebra: Life's a bitch, ain't it?

Midori: YYYEEEEEE-AAAAWWWWWNNNN!

Midori: We've been here for only 30.7 seconds, and I'm already boooooooorrrrreeeddd!

Mavis: Oh, I'm sorry that we're feeling sadness over our DEAD FRIEND!

Midori: You better be sorry! The longer we stay, the longer I don't execute you lot of maggots!

Lala: Maybe we talk slower then...

Lala: Oooooooookkkkkkkaaaaayyyyyy guuuuuuuuyyyyyyssssss, wwwwwhhhhhaaaaaatttttt ddddoooooooo yooooouuuuuu-OW!

Mavis: Please hurry up...

Kaneko: ...Alright then, let's start with the crime scene...ready?

Inaba: Tch!

Sparks: (Huh?)

Kaneko: Something wrong, Inaba?

Inaba: Yeah, let's just get right to it...

Sparks: (Right to it?)

Sakurai: Explain yourself

Inaba: I know full well who the culprit is

Kuwaza: WHAT?!

Alder: You do?!

Mavis: Who is it?! Who's the murderer that killed Elliot?!

Inaba: Our culprit, who killed Elliot...is...

Lala: Oooh, Inaba! Remember to pause for dramtic effect!

Inaba: ...Genocider Simone!

Clem: What?!

Howe: G-g-g-genocider...

Alicia: S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-simone?!

Kaneko: ...care to share your reasoning behind this?

Inaba: Gladly...

Sparks: (Inaba...you took me to the library and made me find that file...)

Sparks: (What for?...is Genocider Simone really the culprit?)

Sparks: (And if he is...who is he?)

* * *

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - Gardening Tools

Yuurei's Testimony

/Monokuma File 2/

Elliot's Note

Inaba: I've already figured out our murderer...

Inaba: ...**It is Genocider Simone!**

Hawke: Yeah right...

Hawke: ...**it's just another murder**...

Hawke: ...you can't indict someone on nothing!

Sanne: Besides, one thing is unclear...

Howe: Who is Genocider Simone?

Kaneko: That person does not exist!

Noir: Does that mean that my Inaboo is wrong?

Inaba: Heh heh heh

Vermillion: Oooohh, **she's getting all spicy!**

Sparks: I object to that!

* * *

Sparks: No Hawke, this isn't just another murder...

Hawke: Dead body, blood, wound...sounds like a normal murder

Sparks: I don't think so. Look at the Monokuma File once more

Sparks: Right here, a star on the back of her left hand doesn't seem normal...

Howe: What? A star?

Inaba: A six-sided star to be precise. Seems like a mark left by the killer, yes?

Alder: A mark...made by the killer...?

Yoshikazu: Hey wait! You don't think that-

Vermillion: Eheheheheheeee...

Mavis: Aww no!

Vermillion: How do you all like my other "pain maker"? Hahaha...

Sakurai: Again?! For real?!

Kaneko: Vermillion...you...

Hawke: Impossible! I made you scram from the crime scene, you never came back!

Vermillion: Fool, you don't think that I did that BEFORE you all found the body? I'm one step ahead of you!

Vermillion: Now fall into the deep pain of your minds! Ahahahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Vermillion: ...JK!

Yoshikazu: What...?

Mavis: You didn't do it this time? You didn't have a part in this murder?

Vermillion: Nope!

Inaba: Honestly, it would be too easy for the same thing to happen again, wouldn't it.

Clem: But wait, how do you know that part?

Culebra: Yeah, it's just a star. How can you deduce something from that? What do you know?

Inaba: *snap* *snap*

Sparks: ...

Inaba: ...

Sparks: ...

Inaba: ...

Sparks: Oh, you mean me?

Inaba: *snap* *snap*

Sparks: (Fine, bossy...)

Sparks: (Since I'm the only one to do it, the evidence connecting that star is...)

* * *

Present Evidence!

1\. Monokuma File 2

2\. Yuurei's Testimony

3\. Elliot's Note

4\. Gardening Tools

5\. Genocider Simone File(select)

6\. Z-Knockers

7\. Alicia's Behavior

8\. Holes

9\. Cards

10\. Culebra's Discovery

11\. Blood Droplet

Sparks: I'll show you!

* * *

Sparks: I have here a file...a file on Genocider Simone...

Hawke: What?!

Yuurei: What's something like that doing here?!

Alicia: D-d-d-does it c-c-c-contain...who that person...is...?

Sparks: No, it justs the person's victims and whatnot.

Sparks: But there's thing one thing that caught my eye...

Sparks: ...on each on the bodies, in different places, is a six-sided star in the victim's blood.

Sparks: That six-sided star is his "calling card!"

Mavis: How did Monokuma even get this? That little pile of crap!

Yoshikazu: So...Genocider Simone left star on Elliot. So one of us really is that person.

Alder: Question now is: who?

* * *

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - Monokuma File 2

Genocider Simone File

Yuurei's Testimony

/Alicia's Behavior/

Howe: So...Genocider Simone...

Howe: really is one of us...

Sanne: Who is it?

Sakurai: That star is the only key to this case...

Kuwaza: But **we don't have any leads**, do we?

Alicia: No one knows for sure!

Inaba: Heh heh heh...

Vermillion: Where will this lead us?

Vermillion: Ohohoho**. I'm so excited!**

Sparks: I object to that!

* * *

Sparks: Kuwaza...their is one person alone who remains suspicous...

Kuwaza: Really...?

Kaneko: Wait...you wouldn't suggest that...!

Sparks: Isn't that right...Alicia Simone Davis!

Alicia: ?!

Lala: That must be really long and tiring to do, announcing their full name like that.

Noir: Um...why accuse her to be a killer...

Noir: Ahahaha...I mean c'mion she freaks over blood. We can all testify to that! Hahaha

Sparks: There's more to it than that.

Sparks: Alicia, you may not notice...but when you were unconsioucus, you laughed and mentioned weirds words in your sleep.

Sparks: Kaneko can atest to this, right?

Kaneko: ...

Sanne: But...she's still afraid of blood...what kind of serial killer would that be?

Lala: A hypocrite?

Sparks: That...we should already know the reason...

Yoshikazu: Eh? We do?

Sparks: (Something that could tell us more about Alicia...)

-Our time with her

_-Her clothes_

_-Our motive(select)_

_-The File_

Sparks: I see now!

Sparks: It's something we all should have...our motive...

Sanne: You mean...the cards with some of our names...?

Midori: And you guys wanted to get rid of it. See, this is helpful right here, your welcome!

Culebra: Can it, tin can!

Mavis: If I recall...Alicia's name was on here as well...

Vermillion: A lot of stuff was written about her. More than everyone else in fact...

Inaba: How odd indeed.

Alicia: Ngh...why? Why?! You guys are just ganging up on me!

Kaneko: ...I can't believe this...we all doubted those cards...

Kaneko: So why are bringing them up now?!

Sparks: Believe Kaneko, I really don't want to do this. But the truth must come out.

Kaneko: Kh...!

Alicia: N-n-no...this is all...

Inaba: So...are you or are you not Genocider Simone?

Alicia: I...I...I...

Alicia: OF COURSE NOT!

Alicia: ALL OF YOU GANG UP ONE ME! WITHOUT REASON! WELL I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT!

Alicia: I'M NOWHERE NEAR AS CRAZY AS HER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

Alicia: GET THIS THROUGH YOUR SKULLS! I'M NOT HERRRRR!

Sparks: ...

Yoshikazu: ...

Sakurai: ...

Alder: ...

Clem: ...

Noir: ...Okay then. Let's move on before she blows up for real. Uh heh heh heh

Inaba: No, let's not. We have the truth here and now.

Sparks: (What?)

Mavis: What are you saying?

Inaba: She revealed it with his own words...

Inaba: Now think...what did she say?

Sparks: (The strange thing Alicia just said...)

_-She said Genocider's gender(select)_

_-She got angry_

_-She snapped_

Sparks: I see now!

Sparks: That...that's it! Alicia...you...

Alicia: What now?

Sparks: You called...Genocider Simone...a girl...

Alicia: What?!

Sparks: Up until now, the rest of us called Genocider Simone a guy

Sparks: But you said "her"!

Alicia: NGH!

Inaba: Not to mention "nothing like me" was added in there...why is that?

Alicia: I...I...I...

Howe: Sooooooo...she IS Genocider Simone...

Alicia: No, no I'm not!

Clem: But you do know who that peson is, right?

Kaneko: Then tell us, tell us who it is!

Alicia: No...n-no! Nooooooo...

Inaba: The game is over Alicia. Time to reveal your true self!

Alicia: Kh...! I-i-i-inaba-san...why are...why are you...?

Inaba: Reveal yourself right here, right now! This is check and mate!

Alicia: B-b-but! I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i...*thud*

Sparks: (Alicia fell straight down onto the before anyone could help her...)

Sparks: (Alicia jumped up and landed back on her feet...but something was differnet about her...)

Sparks: (Her clothes...and her eyes...were black...)

Alicia?: S'up, my bitcheeezzzzzzzzz!

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 2: Trial part 2

**Midori: Hey there maggots, how ya enjoying the story?**

**Midori: Now our little Alicia has a new side to her**

**Midori: I'm getting sooooooo PUMPED as to how this will turn out!**

**Midori: Now, don't look so close at the screen, grab some more snacks, and enjoy the rest of this trial!**

* * *

Alicia?: S'up, my bitcheeeezzzzzzz!

Sparks: Kh...what the?!

Kaneko: A-alicia!

Yoshikazu: What-what is this?!

Alicia?: Gyahahahahahahahaaaa! Don't ya know by now who I ammmm!

Mavis: No...no way...you're

Sakurai: You're Genocider Simone!

Simone: Bingo, hot stuff!

Sakurai: Wh-what?!

Inaba: Here she is...the true Alicia Simone Davis.

Simone: Gyheheheheh! Yeah, that's right! Let me make a full introduction!

Simone: I'm Alicia Simone Davis, AKA Genocider Simone! Super Duper College Serial Killer in the h-iz-oooooouuuuusssseee!

Sparks: (Super Duper...Serial Killer...that was Alicia's true talent?!)

Sparks: (A vicious murderer...who has many victims...this is her?!)

Howe: AAAAAAAHHHH!

Noir: This is just crazy!

Simone: Gyhahahahahaha! Yes, I get that reaction a lot. But I didn't know you all had more screams in you...didn't miss cheerleader do it first?

Vermillion: Ahahaha, you are so right Simone! We should really hang out more!

Sanne: Hey what happen-OH MY GOD! ALICIA?!

Alder: How long have you been gone?

Sanne: About a few minutes

Kaneko: Alicia...I cannot believe that...this is true...

Inaba: Her having a split personality was just what it said on those cards

Alder: Split personality...you mean "Multiple Personality Disorder"

Inaba: Yes...Simone here is another part of Alicia...the other half of a coin

Mavis: Come to think of it...the police had a similar case about this a few years ago.

Mavis: Another serial killer with a specific MO. They deduced it to be a girl...with MPD...

Sanne: What was her name?

Mavis: I think Genocider...Shoe? Or something along those lines...

Sakurai: So...it's exactly the same thing here?

Midori: Hey if the plot ain't broke, don't fix it?

Alder: Wait...what do you mean by that?

Monokuma: Ulp! Th-that doesn't matter! Is it voting time or not?!

Noir: Should we guys? I mean...the killer is here and all but...

Sparks: ...something's not right here

Inaba: Hmm, what's this?

Sparks: It's like Noir said...she's here and-

Inaba: Nothing else matters. Look at her for crying out loud!

Simone: Gyhahahahahaaaaa! Ooooohh, how I've long to let loose...

Simone: and let it gooooooooo, let it goooooooo

Inaba: Nothing more to discuss, Noir is but an idiot

Noir: Hey!

Simone: I agree that Imp is a pervy tick that needs to be stepped on and squashed...

Noir: Wait...imp? Me?

Simone: This murder is clearly not done by me!

Yoshikazu: How come?

Simone: Why don't we let Ark explain

Sparks: ...

Simone: ...

Sparks: ...

Simone: ...

Sparks: ...oh, am I "Ark"?

Simone: Who else but you has that name?!

Sparks: (...but it's not my name)

Sparks: (...whatever. But something is bothering me between the Genocider Simone File and Elliot's corpse...)

Sparks: (...That different thing is...)

_-Alicia being Simone_

_-Elliot's cause of death(select)_

_-Our motive_

_-Simone's calling card_

Sparks: I see now!

Sparks: Hey...you guys remember those pictures of Simone's victims?

Yuurei: Who wouldn't forget?

Sparks: Now compare them to Elliot's corpse...what's different?

Clem: Compare them?

Sparks: With Simone's victims, those people were all cut up and in pieces

Alder: Yeah, they were gross and disgusting...so what?

Sparks: Now remember Elliot's body. Her throat was just slit with a sharp object.

Sparks: That's completely different to how Simone commits her crimes!

Culebra: Yeah...going from brutal as hell to simple and clean isn't natural unless they weren't connected...

Simone: There's also one more thing that you forgot...

Sparks: Really?...what?

Simone: My types of victims of course...

Sparks: (What?)

Simone: You see I only hate two things in life...

Simone: One, I hate pervy boys! Those digusting slimes looking up and down women's skirts, peeking in our bathrooms...

Simone: They deserve to die!

Noir: ...gulp!

Inaba: Hear that Noir...better watch yourself...

Simone: And dos...women that prettier than me!

Inaba: Wait...huh?

Simone: Look at them,, swaying their big boobs like it's the end of the world, hauling all the boys at them!

Simone: I have to wipe out the competition!

Vermillion: So...for clarity's sake...who fits those descriptions

Simone: For perv: Imp and Hiss are the only two that qualify

Sanne: ...okay wait so that's...Noir...and Hisakawa...in that order...

Kaneko: And for the pretty women?

Simone: Busty over here...but that's about it

Lala: Wait, you don't think I'm pretty?!

Simone: Out of everyone here in room...

Simone: THOSE TWO WOULD BE MY MAIN TARGETS!

Noir: Eeeepp!

Inaba: Get out from behind me

Yuurei: So,...you didn't kill her.

Simone: Not in the slightest. Like Ark said, I would've been much better job at the scene then this!

Yuurei: What do you use to kill your victims?

Simone: You sure you wanna know?

Yuurei: ...well, now that you mention it, I think I'll be fine without-

Simone: For all my murderous and blood thrist quenching needs, I use my famous GenoSaw!

Kuwaza: Geno...what?

Simone: My very own chainsaw. And after I've been quenched of my thirst, I signed the Faustian Contract on their bodies.

Inaba: Ergo, that's what the star is. "A deal with the devil"

Howe: Um...maybe because you...don't have your chainsaw with you...you resorted to using a knife you just found or...something like that

Simone: ...Oh really?

Sparks: (Then Genocider Simone reached from under her skirt...pulled out a...)

_RUUUUUUMUMUMUMUMUMUMMMMMM! VVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!_

Howe: GGGGGGGAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

Simone: Feast your eyes on my marveluos beauty, the GeonSaw!

Clem: AAAAAAAHHHHH! PUT IT AWAY! PUT IT AWAY! PUT IT AWAY!

Culebra: How did you sneak that in here?!

Vermillion: Ooooohh, what a beautiful peace of weaponary

Sparks: (She turned her GenoSaw off and put it down on the ground)

Simone: So, you think I would've used it now?!

All: *nod very fast*

Simone: Good...

Hawke: ...well damn, where does that leave us?!

Alder: Nowhere...like before...

Mavis: Now what? We just ruled out Simone, our top suspect for this case

Culebra: ...maybe, Genocider Simone...has nothing to do with this case...

Sparks: Huh?

Noir: That's ridiculous! What prove do you to-

Sparks: No no no wait,...that's it!

Lala: What's it?

Sparks: If we turn our way thinking around this whole case is anew

Sparks: If we rule out Genocider Simone...

Sparks: ...then that means someone is framing her for it then!

Howe: Framing this whole crime...on the serial killer...?

Lala: Isn't that a little ironic? A killer being framed...?

Vermillion: Sounds like something on a Twilight Zone episode...

Kaneko: Let's save this talk for later, continue Sparks

Sparks: Thank you, if we think about this way...a person would want this crime to be blamed on Simone...

Sparks: ...that same person must've looked at that file...and that same person...

Sparks: ...would know that Alicia...is Genocider Simone...

* * *

Select Someone!

1\. Sparks/Dendo Heikin

2\. Maya Kaneko

3\. Tyler Howe

4\. Regina Elliot(dead)

5\. Daiiki Sakuma/Nigasi Kisaragi(dead)

6\. Yuurei Sakuma

7\. Shou Kuwaza

8\. Vermillion

9\. Keiichi Yoshikazu

10\. Lala Muzesanzun

11\. Mavis Muzesanzun

12\. Alicia Simone Davis/Genocider Simone

13\. Culebra/Aiden Ichijo

14\. Sanne

15\. Shadow Hawke

16\. Aki Inaba(select)

17\. Kimba Noir

18\. Maya Alder

19\. Haruto Hisakawa(dead)

20\. Takeru Sakurai

21\. Clem/Clemintine Jordan

Sparks: It's you!

* * *

Sparks: ...that person...would be you, Aki Inaba!

Inaba: ...

Noir: I-inaba-baby?

Kaneko: Come to think of it...you were in a rush to skip all others topics because you said you knew who the killer was...

Culebra: But that was a lie, wasn't it? You said that to throw us offf your own tail...

Inaba: ...

Sparks: And because of you it's why I know this file on Simon even exist...

Sparks: ...because you made me go!

Noir: Ahaha...baby, it's not like that all right? This...this is a joke...right?

Inaba: ...

Noir: I-inaba...baby?

Lala: Watch out! She's going to pull a "Vermillion" on us!

Vermillion: I have a thing named after, so cool! Yaaaaay!

Inaba: ...hmmm hmmmm, I think it's about time you heard the truth...?

Sparks: The...truth...? So you were...?

Inaba: I awoke very early last night...I decided to go for a walk around campus and clear my mind...this was around four in the morning

Inaba: I leave my dorm room...and then I see a person come out from Elliot's room. Curiously I peeked inside...

Inaba: ...and Elliot laid at her bed, I saw her slit throat...

Inaba: ...I then went up to the body...and then made the contract...

Inaba: A few minutes later, I left Elliot's room and purposely left her door unlocked...that's it.

Sparks: Wh...what?!

Lala: Called it! She did pull a "Vermillion"

Sakurai: You stupid...! Why would you do that?!

Inaba: A problem with the truth?

Mavis: You're damn right! Why the hell would do something like that?!

Inaba: I wanted to add some more fun to this game

Culebra: You could've died! We all could've died by your dumb meddling!

Inaba: You don't think I would've said something before this got out of hand

Sanne: ...Wait...you said you saw someone...come OUT of Elliot's room...besides Elliot herself...?

Sparks: What? W-wait...really?!

Inaba: Correct

Kuwaza: YOU DID?!

Hawke: Well then, who was it?! Who killed Elliot?!

Inaba: ...

Hawke: ...

Inaba: ...

Hawke: ...you won't say anything, will you?

Inaba: Nope

Culebra: Thanks...thanks sooooo much...

Yoshikazu: Well both of our suspects didn't do it...

Sakurai: Back to square one...

Lala: Or rectangle one...or rhombus one...or even trapizoid one...or-OW!

Mavis: Stop, my brain hurts already

Sanne: Maybe...we turn that way of think around...we could find something...

Sparks: Hmm? What do you mean?

Sanne: I mean...what if the anwser was in front of us this whole time...and we just spent a long time on the wrong people...

Sakurai: Sannne...! You finally said something non-stupid!

Simone: What is this?! Competition for my balck and white knight?! That's it, Sanne is on my list to kill!

Sanne: Ummm...

Noir: ...I get it...I finally get it...

Clem: What Noir?

Noir: It...will pain me to do this...but if the truth must come out...I must suspect them!

Mavis: Stop beating around the bush! Tell us who for once!

Noir: If the answer has been in front of us this entire time...

Noir: Then I indict Yuurei Sakuma of murdering Elliot!

Sparks: (Wh-whaaaaaattt?!)

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 2: Trial part 3

**Midori: WOOOOOOAAAAHHHH BOOOYYYYY! AHAHAHAAAA!**

**Midori: So Alicia was Genocider, Inaba pulled a "Vermillion"...**

**Midori: And to top of it of, Noir suspects Yuurei!**

**Midori: Let's unravel this web of mystery and dive into the hive!**

* * *

Noir: Then I indict Yuurei Sakuma of murdering Elliot!

Sparks: (Wh-whaaaaaaattt?!)

Yuurei: WHAAAATT!? M-m-m-meeeee?!

Kuwaza: You are threading on THIN ICE, Noir!

Noir: Oh Kuwaza, I know how you must feel, you too Yoshikazu...

Noir: ...for a beatiful woman you adore to be accused of murder...is unsettling to say the least...

Noir: ...but think of the cat fight they must've had that night trying to kill each other...

Alder: Your digusting!

Noir: The fact still stands that I suspect her!

Lala: Are you sure you wanna pursue this?

Inaba: Honestly Noir, could you get any dumber?

Noir: Oh yeah, just you watch! I have a reason to suspect her!

Inaba: Intriuging, okay Noir, make this worth our time...and I might...let you touch my boobs...

Noir: R-r-really?! Ohohhohohohoooo, yeeesssss! Then watch out Inababy, I'll make you proud of me!

Sparks: (This...will be interesting...)

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - /Yuurei's Testimony/  
Z-Knockers Elliot's  
Note  
Holes  
Gardening  
Tools  
Monokuma File 2

Noir: Just **listen to my amazing reasoning!**

Sakurai: With you involved, it's** not amazing is it?**

Noir: Shut up! I have good reasons to suspect her

Noir: Remember this morning...

Noir: ...she showed up late to attendance...

Noir: ...hiding and nervous from her true guilt...

Culebra: That's not anything to go off from...

Culebra: It's **nothing to go off of...**

Noir: Well as I'm aware of...

Noir: ...**she doesn't have an alibi.**..

Noir: ...so until then, I suspect her!

Yoshikazu: You won't really let him touch your boobs, right Inaba?

Inaba: **...**

Sparks: I object to that!

* * *

Sparks: Actually, she does have an alibi Noir.

Noir: No she doesn't! Don't ruin this for me!

Sparks: Um...sorry about this but...she really does...

Sparks: She was going to meet with Elliot...you're correct about that...

Sparks: But Yuurei says she overslept

Yuurei: Uh-huh. I was really tuckered out for some reason...

Noir: Ha! That's just her words! She could be lying for all we know!

Kuwaza: Don't you call Yuurei a liar, Top Hat!

Lala: Oooooohhh, a showdown's about to go down!

Vermillion: I liked your rhyming

Sparks: Let's get back on topic...I have evidence to support my theory...

* * *

Sparks: (Evidence to support Yuurei's Testimony...)

1\. Monokuma File 2

2\. Yuurei's Testimony

3\. Elliot's Note

4\. Gardening Tools

5\. Genocider Simone File

6\. Z-Knockers(select)

7\. Alicia's Behavior

8\. Holes

9\. Cards

10\. Culebra's Discovery

11\. Blood Droplet

Sparks: I see now!

* * *

Sparks: Take a look at this bottle here

Sanne: Z...Knock...ers...

Vermillion: Sounds interesting. Wink, wink, wink.

Noir: Wh-what about it?

Sparks: It's empty...completely empty...

Mavis: Congraulations on wasting our time about a bottle...pointless!

Sparks: Don't you get it? These are powerful sleeping pills...and to have all of the be gone like that in one day...

Sparks: and with Yuurei being late today for breakfast, these two have a connection!

Mavis: Ah!

Noir: Oh...is that what happened...

Noir: ...I...I'm sorry Yuurei...

Yuurei: ...It's okay Noir-

Kuwaza: Yeah, damn right you're sorry!

Noir: Kh...!

Kuwaza: Now say it like you mean it to her!

Noir: I-I-I...I'm sorry!

Kuwaza: LOUDER!

Noir: I'M SO SORRY, YUUREI!

Yuurei: ...you didn't need to...Kuwaza...

Sparks: ...anyway...

Sparks: ...but she was going to meet with Elliot, you're right about that Noir

Noir: Huh? I am? You mean there's still hope for me!?

Inaba: Stop counting your eggs

Sparks: ...because of those sleeping drugs...she missed out on meeting the victim...

Sparks: if it weren't or those you could suspect her, making her the only plausible suspect...

Alder: Wow, this person really thought this stuff through

Culebra: Wait a second...what did you just say Sparks?

Sparks: Huh?

Culebra: You said...Yuurei was drugged, correct?

Sparks: Yeah, but what does that...Ah!

Culebra: You've caught on

Culebra: If what we know is true, then that means that the culprit...

Culebra: Knew Yuurei was going to meet with Elliot in the morning!

Clem: !? Then that means...they drugged her because-

Culebra: ...to prevent a witness!

Yuurei: ?! Th-that's...why?

Yoshikazu: That means they were suppossed to meet Elliot too!

Sanne: But...couldn't Elliot have done it...

Kaneko: She would have no need to do so...the crime was in her own room

Sanne: Oh...

Sparks: (Okay, so...the other person who was suppossed to meet Elliot this morning was...)

* * *

Select Someone!

1\. Sparks/Dendo Heikin

2\. Maya Kaneko

3\. Tyler Howe

4\. Regina Elliot(dead)

5\. Daiiki Sakuma/Nigasi Kisaragi(dead)

6\. Yuurei Sakuma

7\. Shou Kuwaza

8\. Vermillion

9\. Keiichi Yoshikazu

10\. Lala Muzesanzun

11\. Mavis Muzesanzun

12\. Alicia Simone Davis/Genocider Simone

13\. Culebra/Aiden Ichijo

14\. Sanne

15\. Shadow Hawke

16\. Aki Inaba

17\. Kimba Noir

18\. Maya Alder

19\. Haruto Hisakawa

20\. Takeru Sakurai

21\. Clem/Clemintine Jordan

Sparks: It's you!

* * *

Sparks: If the killer knew Yuurei was suppossed to be there...

Sparks: That person was invited by the victim herself...

Sparks: ...that...would be you...Shou Kuwaza...

Kuwaza: ...wh..what?

Sparks: Kuwaza...Elliot also invited you...you have to have met her at that time!

Kuwaza: Aaaagghh!

Alder: Kuwaza met with Elliot?

Sparks: According to Yuurei, at least...

Culebra: Is that true?

Yuurei: ...yes...

Mavis: Then...Kuwaza...what happened this morning...?

Kuwaza: I...I didn't see her...

Kuwaza: I got up to meet her...but she wasn't out on the campus...so I went back...she must've been in her room...

Mavis: Do you expect us to buy that?!

Kuwaza: B-b-but...it's the truth!

Kuwaza: I-I-I mean th-th-this is riduclous...I was at the campus ground...and the murder happened in her room

Kuwaza: Those are completely different places...

Culebra: What if I told you the campus ground IS the actual crime scene?

Kuwaza: What?!

Culebra: Near the end of the investigation, Kaneko, Sparks, and I found some pretty incrimating evidence at the statue

Kuwaza: The st-statue?!

Sparks: (That was intense...what was that again?)

* * *

1\. Monokuma File 2

2\. Yuurei's Testimony

3\. Elliot's Note

4\. Gardening Tools

5\. Genocider Simone File

6\. Z-Knockers

7\. Alicia's Behavior

8\. Holes

9\. Cards

10\. Culebra's Discovery

11\. Blood Droplet(select)

Sparks: I see now!

* * *

Sparks: A small drop of blood near the staute's corner...something happened there!

Kaneko: There was also some holes in the ground...meaning she was there...

Kuwaza: Nnnnnngggoohhh!

Inaba: Interesting...interesting indeed...I never would've imagined Kuwaza playing the role of a killer...

Simone: Kind of a coward to be a killer like moi!

Sanne: Wait...what did he use to kill her...the knifes in the kitchen are all...counted...for...

Hawke: I doubt he would have to look very far

Sparks: (So Kuwaza used...)

_-A gardening tool(select)_  
_-A chainsaw _  
_-A knife _  
_-A gatling gun_

Sparks: I see now!

Sparks: He probably used one of Elliot's gardening tools...like a hedge trimmer or something sharp...

Kuwaza: N-no! That's...!

Culebra: What happened, right?

Sakurai: You're the only one who was there at the time...

Alder: ...our only and likely suspect...

Kaneko: ...unless you have another explanation for this...?

Kuwaza: I...I...I...I...

Yuurei: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!

All: ?!

Simone: Hey! Do ya know who you're talking too?!

Yuurei: THIS IS ALL A LOAD OF CRAP! SHOU CAN'T BE THE KILLER! HE JUST CAN'T BE!

Sparks: But...but Yuurei...he has to be the one that killed Elliot then put her back in her room...

Yuurei: THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Yuurei: NONE! IT'S POINTLESS! SHUT UP!

Inaba: Ugh...you're like a stubborn brat...

Sparks: (Ugh...oh Yuurei...you must feel so conflicted...)

Sparks: (But this is the only way...this is the truth...and I can prove it...)

* * *

1\. Monokuma File 2

2\. Yuurei's Testimony

3\. Elliot's Note

4\. Gardening Tools

5\. Genocider Simone File

6\. Z-Knockers

7\. Alicia's Behavior

8\. Holes

9\. Cards

10\. Culebra's Discovery(select)

11\. Blood Droplet

* * *

Sparks: I see now!

Sparks: Culebra...you can help me out here right?

Culebra: Huh?

Sparks: You made a discovery on the ElectroID...

Sparks: ...a record of where were at certain times and places...

Howe: What are you talking about?

Sparks: Apparently on our ElectroIDs is a record...it tells us where we've been with electronic locks...

Sparks: Like our bedrooms or the changing room in the pool room...

Inaba: What does this have to do with the murder?

Sparks: Think about it for a minute...

Sparks: ...if Kuwaza really is the killer and put Elliot's corpse back in her room...

Clem: Ah!

Sparks: It should be recorded on her ElectroID!

Kuwaza: Nnngh!

Yuurei: Eeek! N-n-no...but...he's not...!

Sparks: Yuurei...I know how you must feel...but...

Sparks: ...but this is the truth...you have to accept it...

Yuurei: But...but this is...

Sparks: ...I'm going to go over the entire case...after I do...promise me you'll accept it...okay?

* * *

Sparks: **Put it all together and this is what we get!**

_Act 1: Early in the morning, the victim Regina Elliot, was preparing an activity for herself and two other people. One of those people was drugged with sleeping pills and was put out of commission. The other...is our killer. The killer had met Elliot, and soon when her gaurd was let down, the killer took a hedge trimmer...and slit her throat._

_Act 2: This became a problem for the culprit, if the scene had stayed the way it was he would be the likely suspect. He had a little help for the cleaning the crime scene, he took the body and the tools and made his way back to the victim's room. Using her ElectroID the killer made their way in her room. They put the tools back in place, put the corpse in the bed to hide it, and made their way out._

_Act 3: Unfortunatlely, Inaba had witnessed the killer leaving the room. She peeked inside and made a slight change to the scene. Using Eliot's blood, she made a fake Genocider Simone calling card. She was actually planning on framing another. When she left, she left the door opened a bit to us intentionally find the body. Not even the culprit could figure out something like that_

Sparks: This all happened by you, right Shou Kuwaza!

* * *

Yuurei: That...*sob* *cry*...no...that can't...*sob* *sob*

Sparks: ...

Monokuma: AHEEEEMM! *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* It's vooooottting time!

Monokuma: Midori will come around and hand you all some paper and pens. Write the culprit's name on the paper.

Monokuma: Will you be right or will you be oh sooooooooo wroooong!

Midori: Here I come!

Sparks: (Midori came to us and gave us a paper and pen. There I wrote "Shou Kuwaza" on it...he then came bck a few seconds later)

Midori: All votes accounted for! Now it's time to play...

WHEEL! OF! GUILTNESS!

*clapping* *clapping* *whistling*

Monokuma: Alright Midori, spin that fabulous wheel and see who killed Elliot!

Midori: Nnnggggaaaaaahhhh!

Sparks: (The wheel spun again with all our faces, seeing Elliot's and Daiiki's face turned grey like Hisakawa. It started to slow down until it landed on...)

Monokuma: Shou Kuwaza! Congraulations!

*clapping* *clapping* *whistling*

to be concluded...


	17. Chapter 2: Trial Execution

...The answer finally came out after all. We returned to the court room again and saw Midori and Monokuma pop out of nowhere.

"Nyeheheheeee, looks like you were right again! The killer who offed our dear Regina Elliot was in fact, Shou Kuwaza!" Midori laughed happily.

We weren't laughing however...but all of us weren't silent. Tears...faint tears were head coming from one of us...

"*sob* *sob* Shou...*sob*...Shou...no...*sob*" Yuurei kept crying to herself. And beside her was Kuwaza, looking dissapointed in himself and staring at the ground.

"...I'm gonna say it..." Mavis began " Why? Why?! Why this?! Why kill her?!"

"..." Kuwaza still looked at the ground

"Because of you...Elliot is dead. Do you realize that?!" Alder yelled at him

"I...I...your wrong...you have this all wrong!" Kuwaza spatted out

"The hell's that mean? We're wrong, we just voted!" Sakurai said

"But...I'm not the bad guy! I tried to SAVE all of us!"

"What are you...?" I began...before hearing a whistle tune coming from a certain cheer leader

"You. Got. To. Be. Kidding me!" Hawke growled

"Oh what, you all have the most adorable little angry faces!" Vermillion squealed in delight

"What happened?" Sanne asked Kuwaza

"I...I didn't want to think about it...I didn't want to murder somebody, honest! That is...until she came along..."

"Heh heh heh..." Vermillion chuckled

* * *

_*FLASHBACK START*_

_"Vermillion...? What do you want?"_

_"Just to vist good old Kuwaza-kun, nothing wrong with that riiiight?"_

_"...uh...I'm going to leave before things get...yeah..."_

_"Oh wait, before you go, I must tell you something...about Genocider Simone..."_

_"What?!...Oh screw that, I'm out!" But before I could leave, she caught up and whispered in my ear..._

_"It's Elliot..."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Elliot...our dear kind florist. She's the monstrous killer" And...I would've just left this all alone if it wasn't for...if she hadn't mentioned..._

_"Th-that's bull! You don't know anything about anybody!"_

_"Will you think that when Yuurei becomes the next victim?"_

_"...What?"_

_"When Elliot comes along and kills Yuurei, what will you do? Will you live happily knowing that that the killer is standing before you and will _

_strike at any given momement on pour, defenseless Yuurei-chan?"_

_"..."_

_"It's up to you Kuwaza-kun, you need to protect Yuurei-chan with all your strength!"_

_"...P-protect...her...?"_

_"Yes! And I see no better man for the job...save her Kuwaza, save her before it's too late..."_

_"..."_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

* * *

"Wh-what?! K-k-kill me...?" Yuurei stuttered

"Why did you listen to her!? Why did you go through with it?!" Sakurai asked

"I-I didn't know what to do! I...I...wanted to protect Yuurei! I didn't know Alicia was Genocider Simone! I didn't know what to do?!" Kuwaza shouted

"So...you killed Elliot because of that paranoia" Inaba explained, Kuwaza nodded and Vermillion smirked

"I grabbed a hedge trimmer...and sliced her neck open. But the mess became too much, you would all wake up soon and I had to clean it up! So I used Furry to lick all the blood away, it seems he missed a spot" Kuwaza petted Furry on his shoulder "I grabbed all the tools and the corpse and went to Elliot's room, I used her ElectroID to get inside after all. I got everything back it was supposed to be and met Furry outside and left for my until it was time for breakfast..."

"And around that time is when Inaba showed up..." Yoshikazu added

"In addition if you look right here at Elliot's Scanning record, you'll see a time for 4:35 AM going back to her room" Midori said showing up

Elliot's ElectroID

"Okay...wait how and when did you get that?" Hawke asked

"So I say that wraps up any loose ends or explanations regarding this suspect" Monokuma joined in

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Hawke yelled

"And you know what time it issssssssss?" Midori asked with glee

"5:00 PM?" Lala tried to answer

"NO, it's execution time! By yours truly!"

"Excut...No, NO PLEASE!" Yuurei interjected

"Yuurei...?" I asked as I watched her

"Please...don't do this...please don't...I...*sob*..." She began to cry "*sob* *sob...No...No you can't do this...*cry* let Shou live, please I beg of you! I can't do this without him! Don't kill him, let him live! *bawl*..."

"Uuuuugggghhhhh...are you done?" Midori groaned "If I allow him to live, then I failed on my part to carry out the lawful balance here in this school. And then I would have to let other culprits go free and we would be here all day, and that's not fair to anyone now is it?"

"No, b-but..."

"Yuurei...just please...stop this..." Kuwaza finally said

"?! Shou?"

"I can't do this...I can't sit here and watch you defend someone as vile and malicious as me. I did kill Elliot and now I must atone for my sins"

"Kh...! But..."

"It's my fault, all of it! I failed to protect you, or anyone else here! I'm just a murderer...plain and simple..."

"!..."

"And you don't need me...it's always been the opposite...I needed you, all this time you've given me the strength to push on in this world. You can definetly make it here, please survive this, I know you can...you've always done some incredible things in your life..."

"S-Shou...I...I..."

"I'll miss you...Huh? Furry?" Kuwaza looked and saw Furry rubbing it's head on his neck. Kuwaza smiled and put him down on his stand "It's okay now...you don't have to endure any of this...I'm sorry friend. I've dragged you into my crimes when you have done nothing wrong...I

apologize for this...you'll get around...now Monokuma and Midori...it's time..."

"ZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz!" Midori snored loudly

"Wake up! It's time!" Monokuma slapped Midori's head so hard, it almost spun right off..."

"Huh, huh?! It's time!? Alright!" Midori yelled

"W-wait...wait another moment..." Yuurei tried to plea, but was not heard

"Without any further delays, I have got a special execution for our SDC Trouble Maker, Shou Kuwaza..."

"Hold on a moment...Shou...please...no don't...*cry* *cry*"

"Here we gooooo! It's punishment time!"

"DOOON'T GO SHOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"...I love you too Yuurei..." Kuwaza said...his final words...

* * *

**GAME OVER: SHOU KUWAZA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! **

**COMMENCING EXECUTION...**

Kuwaza is inside what appears to be something round...and blue. As it moves out it appears that Kuwaza is trapped inside a hamster ball...on a field of some sorts. Midori then picks up the ball, wearing a baseball cap and at a pitcher's field. And Monokuma is at the batting position holding a silver bat. With gleams in his robot eyes, Midori gets ready and puts his arm back to throw...

**Hamster Ball - SDC Trouble Maker's Execution**

Midori throws the ball, it is now on fire and has become curved. But Monokuma luckily has made contact with the ball, and now it now gone straight into the air. A different fields appears now, a football field, Kuwaza has now been caught by Midori going to the end zone, but just before he can make it he's tackled by Monokumas and the ball fumbles. Now at a basketball stadium, Monokuma is dribbling the basketball, when he goes for the shot, Midori intercepts. A soccer field where Midori is kicking around Monokumas and goes for the goal, before hitting the edge of the goal post. What follows is nothing but Kuwaza getting knocked around by powerful tactics from different sports. Kuwaza is hit by Midori with a golf put, on a bowling alley hitting Monokuma pins, hit by a Midori with a Tennis Racket, then hit with Monokuma with a hockey stick...then the finale comes. Kuwaza is hit so high up that he is now in space, Midori comes behinds him, makes his fists into a hammer and spikes Kuwaza down to earth on a beach where Monokuma is waiting. Monokuma opens is eyes before he and Kuwaza explode, making the beach into a giant crater. Monokuma is deep inside it, and Midori fetches him out with his extending arms.

* * *

...it's over...he's gone...

"*cry* *cry* *cry* *cry* *bawl*..." Yuurei kept weeping in this courtroom, while the rest of us were silent...until they came back

"WAAAAHHOOOOOOOO! Man that was IN-TENSE!" Midori shouted out proudly

"*groan*...I'm getting old...I'm not the bear I once was..." Monokuma said depressed

"...you guys...just...shut up..." Culebra asked

"Uh...did you guys just NOT see me sevre my brother hard!" Midori said

"...Not now..." Culebra said again

"Fine then, there's only one more matter to attend to before we dismiss" Monokuma said, his head then turned to Furry..."I call the white meat!"

"The dark meat is mine!" Midori yelled as he flew towards Furry. Furry ran around the trial stands with Monokuma and Midori on his tail. This continued for a few more seconds until someone stopped them.

"STOP IT!" Yuurei shouted, making both Midori and Monokuma freeze in thier tracks, Yuurei knelt down and cupped Furry in her palms. "There there

Furry, it'll be alright...we'll miss him together...we'll...I...*cry*...good night you guys..." she then left still holding Furry in her hands, and holding back some more tears

"Yuurei wait...*sigh*..." Kaneko tried to stop Yuurei, but she was already gone "..."

"Man, wasn't that a show?" asked Vermillion, everyone glared at her

"Why...the hell...did you say that to him?!" asked a frustrated Sakurai

"I think you know the reason. Besides, you saw that right? The pain of heart break and losing someone you love forever! Ahahahaha! Man that is some pain!"

"You...you're a demon! I wish I had voted for you instead!" Mavis growled

"Like before, you can do no such thing" Vermllion said "I'm protected by the rules, I didn't break them nor did I kill anyone, so I can do anything I want to within reason"

"Grrrrrrrrrr..." Hawke growled at her

"Wow girl, you something else. For real" Genocider Simone said, I almost forgot she was here

"That reminds me, Inaba you never shared why and how you knew Genocider Simone was Alicia" I asked her

"Oh, well all I really did find that hidden room when I was in the library and there I saw the file. I put this and the rest of the facts together and voila!"

"You did that to add more 'fun' to this 'game', right?" asked Alder

"...and to also find the strongest player here..." she added

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her

"Oh nothing important...I'm going to retire to my room for the night"

"Wait a minute Inababy, you said I get full boob action for helping us out" Noir said running to her

"I said if it was interesting enough, and it wasn't"

"That's not fair! C'mon you know that's cheating"

"There he goes again..." Lala said weakly smiling

"Hey...where'd Kuwaza go?" asked Sanne

"Really?...forget it, answer it yourself..." Sakurai said walking away

Soon enough, all of us exited the courtroom with fewer people than last time. The same feeling as before, despair all around us and strong. Kuwaza had tried to save Yuurei, but was only doing worse thanks to Vermillion...this won't get us anywhere. Sitting sadly like this isn't what the others would've wanted, they would want us to make it out alive...for our sake and for their own. Well I promise you guys up there, we'll escape this horrid place somehow, I promise!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Monokuma and Midori was riding in their elevator, filled with electric blue lights. Then it pinged, they were at the top. It was filled with a small room filled with cameras, monitors, and buttons. On the monitors was places all around the college, the dorms, classrooms, etc. There was also a chair at the end with a person that had on a black cloak on. Monokuma and Midori sat beside him._

_"Well well, that was surely an exciting trial..." the person said_

_"Of course, it was designed like you had accorded, master" Midori said bowing_

_"*chuckle* yes, yes. But Monokuma, I wonder...do you believe...'she' would've like this?" the person asked him_

_"Upupupu, well if it ain't broke don't fix it. And with these new branch of characters it made quite a show" Monokuma answered_

_"Good to know..." the person said "Also, how's my star pupil doing?" The monitor then began to zoom in on Sparks in his room drawing on his sketch book._

_"Good, he and the others and feeling the despair rise up inside them...that's odd for him, right?" Midori said, but the person just ignored him_

_"And that Vermillion chick sure likes to make these things interesting. Upupupupupu reminds me a lot of 'her' actually" Monokuma said_

_"Good to hear, now get the next motive ready...it time to cook up a despair three star dinner" the person said_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 END!**

**SURVIVORS: 17**

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Another long wait, sorry about that guys, online school is riding me like a horse. In fact it's going to continue to ride me next week. But then it'll be over and we can focus on the important stuff like this. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, like always in the second chapter we have to get all sad and feely, hope I accomplished that much, now onto chapter 3 with more despair to come!**


	18. Chapter 3: Third Floor

**Well, here we are again, the third chapter of this story. I think you all know what this means, but I'll save that trick up my sleeve for later. Also on a side note, not trying to be a sell-out or anything, but maybe you guys can give my other stories some look as well and review more...please? Wait, how I can I be a sell-out to myself? Ah, let's not waste time on trivial stuff like that, and take the trip downwards!**

Chapter 3: Third Floor

_Day 11: 8:15 AM_

...Every time... every time we wake up from the last trial, our minds and spirits and aching from the pain. The mental pain and stress that comes with it never leaves us or goes away...it's still present...after sending another one of friends to die, the feeling is still present here...ugh...I've never gotten this depressed before...I have to find some way to clear it out.

"Heya again..." I heard, I looked up and saw Kaneko and Clem with weak smiles looking at me. Oh right, I'm in the cafeteria, I must have just came walked in here in my daze...weird and ironic. "You awake?" Clem waves her hand right in my face. I did it again! Pull yourself together Dendo!

"Yeah...yeah I'm awake" I nod, answering her question

"Yesterday was...was..." Kaneko started to stammer

"No need to talk about it"

"Y-yes, you are correct. I believe nothing will get accomplished by this behavior. Maybe we should talk about something else?" At the moment

Kaneko looked up and gasped, at what? Well, I turned around and gasped too, it was Yuurei entering with Furry ahead of her looking for a table.

Oh man...she's the one who's probably taking it harder than any of us, considering the confession at the trial...they loved each other and now...damn. Yuurei finished filling her tray and sat down a little ways from us. Being nice and wanting to put things on a lighter note, I got up and walk towards Yuurei, with Kaneko and Yuurei following me.

"Hi Yuurei!" Clem said all squeaky and like

"...hello..." Yuurei replied still looking down and fidgeting her food with her fork.

"Um...how are you doing?" Kaneko asked, no response out of her

"Um...I uh...I'm sorry...about...about..." I stammered to find the right words that would sound less hurtful. I mean I practically KILLED Kuwaza myself! I'm responsible for her boyfriend's death! I'm surprised she's even talking to us.

"Oh no no, it...it's fine...really!" Yuurei said, looking up. Her eyes were swollen and red, she must've cried a lot last night...and still because I think her cheeks are still wet. "I'm...we're doing just fine, Furry and me" Furry was nibbling on some eggs, at least someone was happy "I gathered all of the necessities to take care of Furry. We'll miss him together...but that won't stop us! Furry and I have made a

promise to ourselves, to make it out for Shou!"

"...That's really sweet and thoughtful, Yuurei" Kaneko smiled in agreement.

It really was, even though we our friends now, we can still fight for them to get out of this place. And that includes Hisakawa, Daiiki, Elliot and Kuwaza too, we'll hold them in our hearts...until that feeling was squashed by...

"HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY YYYYOOOOOOUUUU GGUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSS!" said an over excited and cheerfully cheerleader, Vermillion.

"We can all hear you just fine, thanks for the shattering of my eardrum by the way" Culebra said walking right after

"Your welcome!" She smiled brightfully, she then walked towards my table. "Anyway guys, I had the most strangest dream last night. I dreamt I was hamster, inside a rolling hamster ball thingies. And I was rolling around for what seemed like forever, then I went to a baseball field, football field, basketball court, hockey arena, the beach, all sorts of sport areas. Then I was in space, and then I fell to the earth, and then SPLAT I WENT TO THE GROUND! Does that remind you guys of something? Hmm? No, really? How about you Yuurei-chan? Remind you of any boyfriends you've had recently? Maybe I should ask Kuwaza-kun, yoy think that would be a good idea? Where is he anyway?" ...I want to punch her...SO MUCH right now!

"...excuse me..." Yuurei said softly, head held down, now forming more tears out of her eyes. She got up and made her way out, with

Furry running after her and climbing up on her shoulder.

"What's your problem?!" Hawke got up and yelled. I should mention that everyone else was here, except Yuurei who just left, and Alicia...huh.

"I don't have one. I just do what I want" Vermillion said ever so pleased with herself, than grabbed some bacon off my tray and ate it. The b-witch just my food...oh, it's on now!...wait...is that...oh no!

"Watch out!" I ran and grabbed Culebra's hood and pull him back. From what? From Alicia who was running this way, came down the food line, grabbed a ton of food(like myself), and sat down and gobbled it all down. Looking closer, it wasn't Alicia...but our new friend.

"Gyahahahahahahahaaaa! Them was good eats!" Simone said after finishing her breakfast.

"G-g-genocider?! What are you doing here?!" asked a frantic Noir

"One, the name's Simone! LEARN IT! Dos, I came here because I was hungry! And C, I've decided to let it go, and be myself! My true self!" she answered

"...That doesn't make any sense" Inaba said

"YOUR CHEST DOESN'T MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE! You get the good stuff and I'm stuck here flat as a motherf %$ing surfboard!"

"Can you please be quite? My ears are still aching from your echoing wails!" Sakurai complained

"Of course! Anything for you Mr. Hotness!"

"M-mister...hot..."hotness"?

"You...you saved my life back there" Culebra said, I just realized I was still on the floor, holding on to Culebra's hood. I let go of it and sat back up "...thanks...I guess

"Um...no problem.." I said to him

"Oooh, some yaoi action building up in here?" Vermillion asked

"I ship it!" Lala yelled happily

"Can you not!" Culebra yelled back

"Oh, a little BTW, what up with Hamster girl now?" Simone asked

"Hmm? I don't know...very weird indeed..." Vermillion answered her

"You know exactly what happened to her!" Mavis said to her

"Oh boo doo hoo, what are you going to do, shoot me?"

"What do you think?" Mavis took his gun out of his holster and pointed it at her

"Oh snap crackle pop!" Alder said scared

"Ngh...your not really going to...?" Howe asked

"Kh...Mavis! Stop this, y-you can't do this!" Kaneko said frantic, but before she could stop him, Vermillion stopped her

"Heh, sit down paranoid skank. You don't always have to get in others affairs" Vermillion said, then she walked up to Mavis and his gun. "You think you can shoot me, huh? Remember the rules here? You kill me, we have a trial and everyone here will vote for you. They won't risk their lives for some cowboy wannabe with a short ass temper. But if you really want to test this..." Then Vermillion did something only she would do...she put her mouth on the gun's hole, she was also licking it. "C'mon...shoot me. I dare you. I'm right here" Mavis was frozen in place, startled that she accepted of this. And in midst of his confusion and terror, she grabbed the gun from Mavis and pointed at his head instead!

"Kh...! What the-?!" Mavis said scared

"Oh man, the table haves turned! How ironic!" Simone said laughing

"Mavis..." Lala said a little worried herself. But what actually happened was that Vermillion hit Mavis on his head with the gun, and gave it back to him.

"A word of advice: keep a firm grip on your stuff" Vermillion said, then patted Mavis' head like a little kid.

"Soooooooo, are you guys done now or what exactly?" said a voice, we look up and it's Midori. Surprise, surprise.

"How long were you there?" Clem asked

"Well let's see. Saying "long enough" sounds too pretentious and cocky, saying "not a long time" would be a lie, and saying "for a while" sounds stockerish. So I've been here foooooooor about...10-12 minutes tops" He finally answered

"Wait...you saw what just happened here...?" Culebra asked

"Yep, all the drama details! It's like watching a Spanish soap opera, in English!"

"No, not that moron! I'm talking about what happened a few seconds ago!"

"A few sec-OH! You mean the daring Vermillion in action!"

"Thank you, thank you! I've been called many things, but this is a first" Vermillion said

"Is crazy pyscho bitch one of your alias?" Hawke asked

"A variety of names like that"

"You saw Mavis and threaten another right? Why didn't you stop it?" Culebra asked

"Uh...because I found it entertaining...I guess?" Midori answered

"I could've been dead! I could've killed her!" Mavis said

"And neither of those things happened" Vermillion said to her

"My point exactly Vermillion. My point exactly" Midori said

"No! You don't have a point! You say you care for us but you let these happen right in front of you! You're a walking contradiction!" Culebra went on angrily

"Aw, thank you!"

"You little-" I put my hand on my shoulder and reassured him

"Culebra, take a breath and stop. You won't win" I said, he just sighed heavily

"But I didn't come here to talk formalities and spectate here. I'm here to deliver the news of the third floor being available to you now" Midori said

"Wait, what's on this third floor anyway?" Yoshikazu asked

"That'll spoil the surprise silly! No spoiling allowing here, kills the fun a tad bit. I'm going fly anyway. Ciao, maggots!" Then he flew out the door.

"You know getting a new floor doesn't feel like at all like a reward for surviving" Howe said

"That's life though, or at least our life for now" Alder reassured

"What about life?" Sanne asked

"Forget it, I'm out" And Sakurai left the cafeteria, he even started to run when he noticed Alicia come after him...freaky.

"...oh well, time to do some check out the third floor" Kaneko said, looking a little down...probably from Vermillion's actions I mean...I can't blame her! No one I know goes around and tries to suck on a gun...the non sexual way at least. But anyway, time to check the third floor.

As soon as I arrived on the third floor another atmosphere arose. A little more calm and relaxed...surprising coming from a place like this. In front of me was a door, I opened and came across a different kind of room. Two couches, a table between them, a pool table in the back, some stacks of magazines, a locker, and some shelves with decorations.

"I believe this is called a 'rec room'" I heard Inaba say. Along with her was Noir(figures) and Lala(odd seeing her apart from Mavis).

"Compared to the bowling alley downstairs this is nothing though. But I appreciate the couches, there recliners!" Noir said happily

"And look at the decors. So fancy!" Lala said

"Hmm? What kind of decorations?" I asked, I looked up and saw them. Some bottles with little Monokumas in them holding every chess peice. King, Queen, rook, knight, bishop, and pawn...huh. I wonder...

"...what?" Inaba asked

"..."

"...oh, yes I saw them. And I think their...'cute'..."

"Just that?"

"Yes. What did you expect me to go all 'fangirl' when I saw them?" Yes "I'm much more interested in those magazines"

"Huh? Why? Do you there's anything...'dirty' in them?" Lala asked

"What? Dirty?" Noir asked, getting a little tense up

"...It appears to be nothing more than just normal magazines. Like those for clothing and news" Inaba said "I was worried what Monokuma and Midori would do with such intel"

"Well, that'd be too obvious! Check again and look for animal magazines" Noir suggessted

"Animal magazines? You mean...bear and bat porn?" Lala asked. And that my cue to leave, bear and bat porn? Nnnnnggghh! I don't need that. I got out of that room and saw another door. It said "Physics Lab" on the top, I went inside and it was full of machines, and looks like bottles of some kind chemicals or something. And in here I met...Yuurei...oh boy.

"Oh, Sparks. What brings you here?" she asked. Eyes still swollen and red, cheeks still wet...damn Vermillion

"Oh nothing special, just checking the place out" I answered honestly, immediately afterwards my eyes were fixated on some kind of huge machine...I couldn't describe it. "What...is that?" As soon as I asked I got my answer when Monokuma showed up.

"Oh, that thing's my favorite machine here" He said excitedly

"What does it do?" I asked

"It's a time machine!"

"A...a time machine? Y-you mean...I could..." Yuurei said shockingly

"But it only goes back 60 seconds after using it" Monokuma explained more

"Can it really go through time?" I asked, I shouldn't have bothered in the first place.

"Of course not silly! Time travel is a complicated thing that gives people many headaches, pains and losses just trying to redo something. I can't have that here" Monokuma said

"Hmmm...60 divided by 24...carry the 2, multiply by 5..." Yuurei kept saying to herself

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't ignore me!"

"Oh? I was just seeing how long I would have to use it to stop Shou from his demise"

"Well that be hard if it CAN'T TRAVEL THROUGH TIME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"It can't...boo. What is it then?"

"An air purifier! You should be lucky we have this around...be pretty hard to breathe without one"

"So that explains it...and the smoke from Midori's explosion disappearing" I deduced

"Well, hope that helps out. Upupupupu!" Monokuma then dissapeared

"...Hey Yuurei I hope your not-"

"Oh no no no, it's fine...life can never be easy..." Yuurei said looking down "Put I wonder what other useful things I can find here. Maybe items to find with the murder investigations? Not that I want one though"

"Okay, you keep looking" I said, then walked out of there. I continued down to hall to see Vermillion by another door "What's through here?"

"It's a closet, nothing important in here" she said "Then again...take a look inside" I did as I was told as was spooked by Simone jumping out of the closet

"Bahahahahaaaa! Oh man that was worth it!" She cackled

"Ahaha, oh yes. Sakurai should be about 2 doors up on your right" She said to her

"Pleasure doing business with ya" then she left of to find her..."Mr. Hotness". I think heard a sneeze and Simone asking what was going on

"Thanks for that" I said sarcastically. I looked inside and found nothing too weird. Some shelves, a mop with a bucket, a broom, a vacuum, paper towels and toilet paper, and a cart folded up. "It looks fine to me, except one thing. The door is really loud and creaky"

"Must be old, which is weird coming from a place like this" Vermillion said "But hey, this would be a bad place for a killer to hide themselves, dont'cha think?"

"I...rather not think about that" I answered honestly

"Maybe. But just keep that in mind"

"Sure will..." I walked away awkwardly to the left to left of the hall and came across...

_*WHOOSH!* *PEW!* _

"A-alder?!" I asked, I was in a...

"WAAAHHHOOOOOO! A BATTING CAGE!" Alder said excitedly, hitting another baseball to the end. "I'M IN HEAVEN!" She hit another one. She looked like she was having fun so I left her there to it. The room next to it was even more surprising.

"Is this an icing skating ring?!" I asked loudly

"Uh-huh" Kaneko answered me "And a hockey field at that" She swung a hockey stick she was holding, hitting the puck towards Sanne on the end.

Who then block it and made it go back to Kaneko "Woah!" She ducked "That was amazing Sanne!"

"C'mon! Again! That the best you?!" Sanne said eagerly, sports women really are passionate about what they like to do huh. Better leave and hopefully find something a little more normal and helpful.

The next door was a computer lab filled with about 30 Computers and chairs. Inside here was Mavis and Clem. Clementine furiously typing on the computer.

"No no no, c'mon! Something, anything would be good!" She whined

"No use, just like our rooms" Mavis said

"What's happening here?" I asked curious

"Well, we're trying to see if we can get on to any social websites to alert to police or someone but have come up short" Mavis answered

"Ugh! Nothing here as well!" Clem complained "My fans are waiting for me! They all started calling me dead!"

"Keep saying that and you'll jinx it!" Mavis said

"So...nothing here as well?" I asked

"Well, probably if you want more you're going to have to ask Culebra" Him? "He left just as we were coming in"

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks" I proceeded to walk out and find something else but then it was time for lunch, so I went downstairs for that.

There I saw Culebra was already here, and the rest came afterwards. Noir, Hawke and Alder being the last who came.

"So let's start our reports" Kaneko said "Still no luck with the classrooms, still no means of escape there"

"There's a computer lab but no way to contact the outside world" Clem said

"We found a rec room and with no bad animal things" Lala said

"Bad animal...what?" Yoshikazu said

"J-just ignore them" Inaba protested

"Well, there was this small closet, but it had nothing good in there. Plus the door was loud and creaky" Howe said

"I found an air purifier in the physics lab. No time machine though" Yuurei said

"Time machine?" Alicia asked, back to her normal self

"Ignore that too" I said

"We are saved guys! There is a batting cage, we are all safe now!" Alder proudly

"And we have hockey ring! See if you score while I'm around! My body is ready!" Sanne also said proudly

"...ooookkaaay, and did anyone anything to escape with?" Culebra asked, no one responded "Damn, useless again"

"Hey...not to change the subject or anything...but where's Vermillion?" Yoshikazu asked "Not that...really care that much I just...uh..."

"Who cares about that whore?" Hakwe said bluntly

"Yeah, I don't want anything to do with that pyscho" Alder added

"Even I don't like her" Noir added

"Hmmm? What brought this?" Kaneko asked them

"Nothing" Hakwe answered

"Nothing" Alder agreed

"Uh...yeah, nothing at all" Noir said slowly

"Noir, don't lie to me..." Kaneko said, giving him a cold, piercing stare

"I-I-I'm not lying..." he said. Kaneko just began tapping her foot and crossing her arms. Noir began to sweat, and Kaneko just tapped her foot faster and keep her stare hard. "...OKAY FINE! Hakwe, Alder, and I tied her up and put it in her in the closet on the third floor! Just stop!

Stop with eyes!"

"You three did what?!"

_*SMACK!*_

"Way to go moron!" Hakwe slapped Noir on the back of his head, really hard to I might add

"Uh...so what if we did. You can't blame us!" Alder tried to reason with her

"I know, I know. I still find this unacceptable! Shame on you three!" Kaneko said back

"...how will she eat?" Inaba suddenly asked them

"Huh? What?" Noir asked

"I mean, you guys left her all alone up stairs with the handicap of not using her arms and legs, and locked up in a small dark room with no food" she began

"Uh...um..." Alder started

"If she gets no food, she'll starve. If she starves, she'll die. If she dies, it'll be your fault. Murder in a way. And do you remember what happens when you commit murder here"

"Uh...we didn't...think about that" Hawke confessed

"And it'll be a problem considering the rules of nopt taking food out of here" Howe added

"Let's see what the main bear has to say" Inaba said, then clapped twice. In a few seconds, Monokuma appearing riding Midori in car form.

"You rang?" he asked

"Yes, you see we have a predicament" Inaba began "Some of us have tied up Vermillion and trapped her on the third floor with nothing to eat. We were wondering what we could do about this rule"

"You can't take any meals out of here or anything big like the cake last time" Monokuma explained, giving us painful memories of the first trial in the process "But if want to take out some fruit or candy, that's just fine with me" Monokuma then turned on the radio and started to drive away. He was playing "I'm a Barbie Girl"...for some reason

"Well you heard him Noir, take an apple and hop to it" Hawke said

"What?! Why me!?" He asked

"Because it was your fault for ratting us out, and we're going Alphabetically" Alder explained

"Your name comes before mine!"

"First name"

"Grrrrraaaahh! *mutter* *mutter* *mutter*" Noir took an apple and left the cafeteria.

"Wait, now has anyone seen Culebra" Mavis asked. And he was right, he was gone as well. Maybe he left to go help Noir? But I would've seen him, why did he-as soon as I put my hands in my pants pockets, I felt something crumbled inside. I took it out and it was a peice of paper. Everyone gathered around me as we looked on what was written

**Meet me in the library secret room at 3:40 PM**

**-Culebra**

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH MAAAANNNNN! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYY that it took THIS LONG! I didn't mean for it to be! I just had some troubles with online school, family, and complete laziness. Might have been laziness. Anyway, the thrid floor is here and chapter 3 has begun. With more shipping moments, giggity giggity. Ahaha, I'm kidding of course, the ships are just for fun and probably won't mean anything...well not to your characters at least. But I hope you just simply enjoy this chapter. Now get use to longer updates, because school starts soon for me. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **


	19. Chapter 3: Past Lives

**IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT'S HHHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEE! IT'S FINALLY HERE! GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE DESPAIR, SCREW YOU! Dangan Ronpa 2 is finally here in English! The day has come at last! And a bonus: NicoB is let's playing it! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU! PUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! Can you tell I'm excited? WELL I AM! And in honor of this, a chapter was born from my fingertips...ew. **

**Oh and fun fact: and alternate for this chapter was "Alter Ego of this world", but that seemed too long. Oh, another oh, this chapter will contain some HUGE SKY SCRAPPING TALL AS GODZILLA SPOILERS FOR BOTH DR1 AND SDR2! If you don't want to be spoiled, move ahead to the free time events later down below. But I think that shouldn't be a problem considering all the other stories here contain spoilers for the whole games and you wouldn't be here on this site unless you felt like you could avoid them. But for new people who just bought the English game and want to experience the game yourself, be warned...nooooooooooow let's begin!**

_Chapter 3: Past Lives_

_Day 11: 3:38PM_

**Meet me in the library secret room at 3:40 PM**

**\- Culebra**

Well here we are, the library. Me and the rest of us were here in the library, but still didn't see Culebra, right now we were looking for that secret entrance.

"Where is it? C'mon, this should be easy" Howe complained

"Where do you remember finding it?" Kaneko asked me

"Um...I forgot" I replied sheepishly "I think in the back somewhere?"

"Wait...Inaba discovered this place first according to you correct? Then why don't we ask her?" Yoshikazu asked

"Inababy, can you please-" Noir began

"Just for that no" Inaba said bluntly

"But we won't meet Culebra unless we do!" Clem said

"NMP"

"En-mm-pee?" Sanne asked

"Not. My. Problem"

We were getting nowhere fast, we're arguing at each other and yet the problem for our arguments has been incapacitated. Are we really just not meant to get along with one another here? This...can't be it, right? I looked at the clock to check the time. 3:39, now turning into 3:40 in

3...2...1...3:40 PM

_*VRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*_

We looked behind us and saw the back bookcase turning around making an entrance with Culebra waiting in the middle.

"Come inside, quick" He said. Was here this whole time? Why didn't he open up earlier? Why did he leave before and give me that note? All these questions over flowed my brain, it was- "Hey! I said get inside quick!" I noticed he was talking to and I awoke from my daze and walked inside the room. Still as I remember it, it was small but it could give the other 16 of us some space.

*_VRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*_

Culebra pressed a button right where he was standing and closed the entrance, he sighed with relief

"H-h-hey, why are we here in the f-f-f-first place?" Alicia asked

"Taking us here in a private room can only mean two things" Noir said "A sixteen way or you found a way out!"

"Sixteen way?! Can that even be done?! I didn't know Culebra was kinky like that" Lala said

"Back up, a way out? You found it? We can go home?!" Alder said

"Quiet! What if Monokuma or Midori hears you!" Hakwe reminded

"That's why we're here in the first place" Culebra said, I wondered what he meant by that, but it hit me.

"No cameras!" I said upon my discoverment.

"Exactly, I checked this room out after the trial the other day and found no cameras in this hidden room"

"Really? Then that means we're under their radars!" Yuurei cheered

"I always thought that they were under us" Lala added

"So again, the reason why we're here is..." Mavis started. Culebra nodded his head and walked towards the table, he took out something from the table's desk drawer...we looked and it was a laptop. He also took out it's charger and plugged it in an outlet nearby.

"Oh boy, a laptop. Like we haven't seen that before" Inaba said sarcastically

"It's not just the laptop" Culebra said turning it on. It light up like any other laptop I've seen before. "It's what I found that's interesting" He said clicking on an file, it said...

**Alter Ego program loading...**

He then stood up and let us look at the laptop...then the laptop it...

"My lord! You've returned!"

...spoke...The whole background became green and there appeared a head. It had long brown hair, green eyes and a white collar top.

"Wha-what the...?!" Yuurei gasped

"It's a floating head! And she's big! Howe also gasped

"'M-my lord'...what...is that?" Kaneko asked, in respone Culebra began typing on the laptop with one hand.

_Introduce yourself_

"Right, the others must be here like you said. I'm Chihiro Fugisaki. Ehehe, I'm always shy about doing introductions" she said. "But my friends and workers call me Alter Ego"

"A-alter ego?" I asked

"I've heard of this somewhere on the internet before" Clem explained "Someone built this AI unit as a way for computers to learn more information. I can't believe I'm seeing it in person"

"Workers and friends...does she mean that..." Sakurai began putting things together

_Who do work for?_

"The Future Foundation of course, we hope you all are enjoying your time at this school with your friends" She answered again

"Wait...Future Foundation? The people who built this University?" Mavis asked

"Huh? What about the Future Founda-OHMYGOD WHY IS THE HEAD ON A LAPTOP BLINKING?!" Sanne screamed

"Those assholes...trapping us and making us kill each other...!" Hawke growled

"Um...why is everyone sounding angry? D-did I do something w-w-wrong?" Alter Ego stuttered

"D-d-don't copy m-m-me!" Alicia hissed

"And no no, little girl. Your graceful charm has nothing to do with this" Noir reassured

"Actually, Alter Ego is supposed to be a boy" Culebra explained

"...your kidding..." Culebra shook his head. Then I heard this...sound...it was like a whoosh sound...of something quickly going back into it's cave or something like that...it was weird

"Moving along, if she-no he is working with the Future Foundation? What exactly does that mean?" Yoshikazu kept asking

"Um, excuse me. What's going...what are you guys talking about?" Alter Ego said "Wait...does that mean...?!"

_Monokuma trapped us here, and making us kill each other._

"What?! Th-then it's true?!"

"Wait...it doesn't know? It really doesn't know what happened here?" Clem asked

"That was my reaction too. If it's working for the Future Foundation, and this university was made by the Future Foundation, then Monokuma coming out here like this, why does he sound so surprised?"

"Indeed...a mystery in it of itself" Howe said

"I see, when we first met those two toys we assumed that they were working for the future foundation, but we seemed to be mistaken now" Inaba said "In other words, the enemy of our enemy is our ally"

"Correct" Culebra began "But that's not the only reason I brought it, something much bigger than that"

"B-bigger?!" I asked in disbelief, as if almost ignoring me or answering my question...Culebra still kept typing some more

_A future foundation member was supposed to be present here, right?_

"Um...y-yes. We sent an agent just in case if worst were to come to worst" Alter Ego said.

_Name?_

"His name was...Agent Midori Batto of the 3rd Division"

"M-m-m-m-m-m-" I kept repeating the sound of the letter M, but that...this has to be impossible...why...that's...

"Mi-midori? Midori?! AS IN OUR 'VICE PRINICPAL' MIDORI?!" Alder yelled, the sound of her voice echoing back and forth between this space.

"Y-yes. Why? Did...did something happen to him? Is he-" Alter Ego kept asking before words cut him off

_Midori is Monokuma's big brother_

"WHAT?! Th-that can't be!" Alter Ego kept panicking

"This...this thing really doesn't know. Th-then...we really screwed!" Mavis said

"Now, now guys...c-calm down. We must r-r-remain calm!" Kaneko kept trying to say to us.

"Remain calm? REMAIN CALM!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSSED TO CALM DOWN DURING ALL OF THIS?! THE ROBOT TRICKED THE POLICE AND TRAPPED US HERE! WE ARE ALL NEXT TO DEAD!"

"Give them credit for coming up with something original" Lala said

"NOT NOW LALA!" Mavis kept yelling

The whole room was in complete chaos, shrieks of terror, frustraious yelling, all the while Kaneko tried to resolve the issue with no success.

"Everyone settle down! It's not good for any of us if we keep going crazy and not resolve these issues" Yoshikazu stepped in. That did get eveyone to calm down a little, I think I also saw Kaneko be a little flustered.

"Damn, whoever did this must be really smart and crafty if they can work their way into a special headquarters like that." Howe said

"But why?" Inaba asked "Why would they go to all this trouble to hold us here hostage and make us kill each other"

"Maybe, it's a terrorist organization? And they want ransom from these people?" Yuurei said giving an answer

"But if that were true, there would be no reason to make us kill each other when Monokuma and Midori are more than capable to do that themselves" Hawke proposed an idea

"M-maybe they j-j-just like the fun of...making others...ssssssufferrr" Alicia said.

"Said the secret serial killer" Sakurai said

"Now...are you guys ready for the big surprise?" Culebra asked Wait...big surprise? What was he-

_You knew Monokuma from somewhere. Explain this._

"Oh...um...then this r-really is true then" Alter Ego said.

"You're right...this program knows a lot" Clem said "So much information for just an intelligence AI"

"...o-okay...I'll get the files for you...but be careful..." Alter Ego then opened up a file the was called "Hope Peak's Past" and out it came files and documents...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...one word came to mind when we saw all this...

what? And in a variety of ways too...

"Wha-what the hell is this?!"

"What does this mean?!"

"What's going on anymore?!"

"What is this?!"

Those files contained two parts. One named "The School Life of Mutual Killing" and the other was "The Field Trip Life of Mutual Killing". On both parts we saw practically saw the same things. About 16 students in a school or island, some gathered close to one another, some were dead, and some were executed. I believe I saw a person who was on both, put was fat on the island on skinny at school. I read the lists of names of the kids for both parts.

Survivors: Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure

Victims: Sayaka Maizono, Mukuro Ikusaba, Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fugisaki, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hifumi Yamada, Taeko Yasuhiro, Sakura Oogami, Junko Enoshima

Rehibalitators: Izuru Kamukura, Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi Souda, Gundam Tanaka, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, Nekomaru Nidai, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Peko Pekoyama, Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Teruteru Hanamura, "Imposter"

Now more variations of what can about

"What the hell is school/island?!"

"What?! Another serial killer?!"

"What's with this rehabilitation?!"

"WHAT'S GOING OOOOOONNNNNNN?!"

The more we tried to process this, the more it became confusing. Question after question, troubles on top of troubles on top of troubles, just like a triple layer cake.

"I think we've learned enough for now" Culebra said "If we stay here longer, those two will probably know something's up and come look for us"

"Y-yes, that...that's right" Kaneko said "Let's return to this issue another day"

"Ugh...my head hurts..." Sanne whinned

"More than normal?" asked Howe

Thank you for your time. We'll come back later for more.

"O-okay guys, I'll be here waiting" Alter Ego said happily

_*VRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*_

We exited the secret room and made our way out of the library. It was...exhausting and both helpful a bit I guess. Learning that those two have done stuff such as grand as this before? If so, where were the police? Was this why Hope's Peak Academy was closed down? Because of the murders?

Did the survivors rebuild it this, then if so why did the same thing happen? What...does...this...mean?! But those thoughts were temporarily shoved aside by "him"

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Midori came up

"Peek-a-boo, we found you!" Monokuma added

"Gaah! Wh-what are you doing here?" Alicia flinched

"Yeah, please don't make her change!" Sakurai pleaded

"Oh ya know the gest. Running the university, drinking martinis, watching Full House, thinking of ways to make you fall into despair" Monokuma went on the list

"Tch, beat it!" Hakwe forcefully said

"Before we depart, a question for the lot" Midori said "What were you all doing in there for so long?"

"Something called 'none your business'" Mavis said

"Oh, the trick card eh? Well then..." Monokuma said "Until we have an answer, none of you will leave this spot!"

"But, what if we have to pee?" Alder asked

"Too bad! And even if it's your time of the month!" Midori said

"Fine! We were reading, now make like a tree and leave!" Culebra said annoyingly

"But trees can't leave, there rooted to the ground" Lala said

"Nope not good enough" Midori said "It be one if that were the case, but why all of you would go to the secret room like that was strange indeed"

"Um..." Yuurei started

"We...uh...we..." Hakwe tried to speak

"Uh...well it's...that's..." Noir tried next, but to no avail. It looked like we were hopeless unless one of us gave an answer. So...I might as well be the one to step forward...why did I?

"We had a breast comparison contest!" I yelled

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh...yeah. We had a good contest in there, ehehehe. Inaba won of course, no one could match her chest. Ahahahaha...hahaha...ha ha ha..."

I continued...why did I do that?

"...Okay then, bye" Monokuma said

"You kids and you're fantasy fetishes" Midori added, then the two disppeared

"Phew, we managed to avoid that somehow..." I said, before my karma happened. Inaba kicked my right in my privates, almost as hard as a rocket or a wrecking ball. I felt as if they have just shot up inside my whole body and bounced around like a pinball machine. I fell down on my side, clenching my privates in the process.

"Tch, idiot!" Inaba growled and then stomped away. But that wasn't the end of it, Alicia also had kicked me in the same area.

"Moron!" Alicia also stomped away

"Yay! Bandwagon!" Lala cheered and took a shot at kicking me, and that was the direct trigger to make me pass out.

_Day 12: 9:00 AM_

Ugh...what happ...oh...that's right...dang it! Well, my boys feel fine and mylegs can manage, maybe I'll go out and find something interesting to do...and hopefully not run into Inaba or Alicia. I go out of my room and was cautious to avoid those two, luckily for me I saw Clem right by the statue.

"Doo doo dee doo doo dee daa dee doo-ooooo-ooo dee daa" she sang happily

"Hi Clem, wanna do something today?" I went up to her and asked

"Yeah, let's play some games! Maybe someone else should come with us?" she answered

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, it would be much more fun if we had maybe at least one other person join us. Like...oh, hey Culebra!" And at the corner of my eye I saw Culebra coming from the main hallway. He startled for a second before coming to us.

"What?" He asked

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to play some video games with us?" Clem asked

"...really? This is what it was about?"

"What? You don't want to hang out with us?" I asked

"It's not that, I..." Culebra was doing something I never thought I see him do...become nervous...why? "Fine...I'll join you two"

"Yay!" Clem squealed. We went to her dorm and spent a few hours playing a variety of games. Racing games, fighting games, platforming games, etc. Right now we were playing Smash Bros Brawl. I was Toon Link, Clem was Pikachu and Culebra was Sheik. We all had two stocks left, and we had high damage percentage.

"Wow, you guys sure are good! I never expected you to be good at video games Culebra" Clem said, while trying to catch me in the game.

"Hmm? Why's that?" he asked, throwing a beam sword at us in the game.

"I expected you to be a hand-held gamer, since you move a lot as a thief"

"...I played a few when I was a kid, besides it's easy to get the hang of"

"Which reminds me...why did you become a thief?" I asked

"Yeah, good question..." Clem agreed, Culebra took a deep breath before answering this.

"...to live...to get by..." he answered

"But why? Were you and your parents broke or something?" I asked

"We're not judging you or anything it's just..." Clam added

"No...it's not that. My parents...were a bunch of jerks..." Culebra finally answered

"Huh?" I asked

"You guys are lucky. You had parents that loved and cared for you...not mine. They would always use me as a way to vent out their frustrations...even tried to drown me..."

"...! I...I'm...we're so..." Clem began

"It's not your fault, what's done has been done. Afterwards I couldn't live like that, so I simply ran away. I met my now brother, Kasai, and had a new family"

"...Culebra...I...I..." I began trying my hardest to make words come out

"GAME! The winner is...Sheik!" The narrator said

"What the-?!"

"Heh heh heh, that's what you get for letting your guard down" Culebra chuckled

"You little...! That story just now..." Clem said putting some more pecies together

"Oh no, that was real. You guys should learn to use the pause button. But...sharing with you two made me feel a little better"

"Good to here that, now I'm going whip your butt in the next round!"

"Tch, we'll see about that..."

That smile that Culebra just shown...was genuine. I feel sorry aout his past yes, but also a little glad he shared a part of his life with us. I also never expected Culebra be open to talking to other people like Clem. And Clem, she must have planned this. Not the whole thing, but to bring a closed out person like Culebra feel more welcome around us. I understand these two a lot more now.

A few more rounds of gaming later, I returned to my dorm room. A little while afterwards I decided to leave and explore the school some more, on my way to the second floor, me and Kaneko spotted each other.

"Ah, hello there Sparks. Care to join me little more yoga practice" she asked, and I nodded. And so we did do some yoga practices on the field outside, my arms and legs were aching afterwards, but I felt refreshed on the inside doing it with Kaneko. "..." But afterwards she looked a little down, I wonder why?

"Hey, are you alright Kaneko?" I asked with concern.

"Oh, yes. Doing just fine..." she answered, but I knew that it wasn't "...actually I have a question to ask..." I knew it

"Wh-what is it?"

"Well, answer honestly...Do you...do you think I'm a good leader?"

"Huh?"

"P-please answer honestly"

"Um...y-yes...yes I do..."

"*sigh* No need to lie and spare my feelings. I'm a horrible leader and I know it..."

"N-no, no you're not! Really! I-I mean you...um...you..." I tried to peice together what I was trying to say to make her feel better

"You...you're a fantastic leader, Kaneko! I mean...you're the Super Duper College Yoga Instuctor! If anyone here could lead it's you. You've trained other people before and you can do that here too. Not to mention that taking the role immediately shows awareness of our situation"

"...th-thank you so very much Sparks" Kaneko grinned at me. Kaneko felt unsure of herself all this time despite taking control of almost all conflicts and acting immediatley. I never knew someone like her was this anixious before. And no matter what happens here, Kaneko will lead us all like always does.

Afterwards I departed to my room and went to sleep

_Day 13: 8:00 AM_

Following up after the predictable morning breakfast I look around some more seeing if there's someone I can talk to, I go to the second floor into the bowling alley and I find Yuurei.

"Oh hi Sparks, how are you today?" She asks

"I'm fine. Did you by chance want to bowl?" I also ask her

"Sure. Watch me Furry" she says to her hamster companion. We begin playing some games with each of us going back and forth as victors. When we're done Yuurei is smiling brightly. Seeing her like this is heartwarming c considering our situation, speaking of which...

"Hey Yuurei? When did you discover you wanted to become a paranormal investigator?"

"Oh that. Funny story actually. You see one time at summer camp when I was 10, this kid told ghost stories by the campfire always scaring me. That kid said that a ghost would come and eat me, Shou got upset by this and then comforted me. So from there I wanted to know how to prevent ghost attacks, once I was out of camp I got books and studied hard on them. I studied spirits, legends, myths, played Mario mansion levels, and watched all the ghost buster movies about two dozen times. So the next year at summer camp when that kid came along and repeated the story I told him it would be impossible for ghosts to come to that specific camp ground or them eating you. Showed him, ha!" Yuurei explained

That...seems overly unnecessary. But that's just Yuurei, learning about new things to help not only herself but for others benefit as well. I'm glad to know we're friends after all.

A little while longer and I return to my room again, only to find myself leaving shortly afterwards. Time for some more exploration, however I am not complaining. I go to the third floor to try to see someone there...who isn't Vermillion. I arrive to a classroom and find Sanne asleep...standing up...leaning against a wall. This again? I do her a favor and wake her up by snapping my fingers over and over.

_*Snap!* *Snap!* *Snap!*_

"zzz...Hunnnh? Huuzzzit? Wha...oh, hi Sparks" She greets me groggily

"How?" I simply ask "How did you do that?"

"Well it's easy, just close your and count some sheep, you could even sing a lullaby if you're the type who does that" Sanne explains

"No, not fall asleep! Everyone knows how to do that. I meant how did you fall asleep standing up?"

"I said it's simple, eyes closed, count sheep, sing a tune"

"But it's not normal for people to do that"

"Well, it is for me. I mean I'm always comfortable with my body so sleeping is only a matter of doing those three"

"Okay then, do you have trouble sleeping then?"

"Well...I guess I do. In hockey, as my duty as goal keeper I have to pay attention and stay alert for any quick pucks coming my way and deflect them. Not to mention normally the stadium's usually very bright, it can be very annoying when a light gets in your eyes. And afterwards I'm so exhausted I just...sleep"

"Oh...I didn't know you were so passionate about work. I took you for someone completely the opposite. Oh that reminds me, have you been practicing what we talked about earlier?"

"...what?"

"Never mind" While it can be a bit annoying trying to talk to her from time to time, Sanne is a very passionate worker. She gets the job done when it matters most, and I believe she can be more in this world if she just gets a little help, and that someone to help her is me.

After walking away from Sanne I go back to my room where I go to sleep.

_Day 14: 8:00 AM_

After I've eaten breakfast I felt a bit lazy and yet inspired in a way. So I decided to plug in my headphones, listen to some music, and draw in my drawing book. I'm just drawing mere sketches for the sake of boredom, but this helps me in a way. The more I draw, the more ironic the situation seems. I'm the SDC Imagination, and yet this is the one time I can remember me drawing since we got here. Maybe it was the depressing mood of not trusting each other, the news of Genocider Simone, or the weight of guilt when I separated a couple for life. I know I'm not supposed to think such stuff, but these are the most memorable times spent here. How many of us will live? How many of us will die? How many floors are there? How many trials will we experience? Who will kill who? Will anyone kill me? Questions upon questions keep filling my mind up rather than artwork, despite that however my hand still moves on the paper and creates what it creates. Now I move on to a different topic, I-no we are all used to these events going on around us. Yet some more than others. I wonder who really is the one pulling the strings in this whole situation, as well as those other times too. Now more questions fill my mind causing me quite-

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* _

Huh? That was my door now right, someone...is knocking right? I turn off my music, let go of my headphones and listen for the sound to come again...maybe I imagined it-

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

Okay that time was definitely not me. Someone IS here, but who? I wouldn't find out these mysteries if I stuck in bed all the time. I get up and make my way for the door. All the while the knocking keeps coming at a much faster and harder rate. I go to my door and open it to be greeted by...a sneaker bottom to my face.

"Hi-yaa!" the kicker screams as their foot connects with my face. "What the? Oh my goodness, Sparks?! I apologize!" It was Kaneko, she rapidly began trying to help me up and with the pain on my face.

"Ow...quite a kick you got there..." I compliment her. Heh heh ow, heh heh ow, heh heh ow, heh heh ow.

"I'm sorry about that. I came to get you" This suprises me

"For what?"

"Didn't you hear the announcement? We're all to go to the gym by demand of Monokuma and Midori" This is new to me, then again I'm the type who likes to listen to music loud.

"O-okay, I'll go there"

"Let me help you, I promise not to kick your face again"

A meeting called by the Mono Bros, this can't be good. Yet I expected something like this to happen eventually. It was only a matter of time after all. Which left the obvious question: What's it this time?

**Hey have you guessed that the time I write the above AN and this AN are written at different times. I wrote the top at the beginning of September, you should know when that was written. In all seriousness, I again apologize by the time gap of this chapter, school is back and is still riding my like a horse. Yeah, "fastest SYOC" my butt! Anyway I will TRY to have the next part as quick as I can, it's a big hassle. I also want to try to work on other stories as well so keep a sharp eye out for those. So enjoy or not the choice is yours. Blah blah bla-bla-blah, bleh blah bleck BLAH!**


	20. Chapter 3: Daily Lives

**Hopefully this will be out as fast as I want to be, which should be-**

**Did somebody say "hope"?!**

**WTF?! Komaeda, what are doing here?! You're not supposed to be in this story!**

**Then why did you mention me and the others last chapter?**

**To build suspense, ugh...j-just go away, and don't come back until I need you**

**You will need "me"?! Trash like "me"?! Oh this is so amazing and-**

**GO AWAY!**

**Okay then, I'll just be back there...hooooooooooppping...**

**Ugh...oh, right. Um...enjoy?**

Chapter 3: Daily Life

_Day 14: 9:10 AM_

So this day started out in a weird way, well considering our situation about being trapped inside a university by two toy bears for the past two weeks, this was a different way to start. Being kicked in the face by Kaneko isn't how I would expect to happen...well if she did it by accident...or did she? No, no what am I saying!? Kaneko would never do that, it's just a misunderstanding is all. Nothing more. And while in the middle of my deep thought process, again, we arrived to the gymnasium and are greeted by everyone of our friends.

"Oh, Sparks! There you are...huh?" Clem said looking as me and my face

"Hey...h-hey, what happened to our face?" Culebra asked

"What took you so long?" asked an impatient Mavis

"I uh...I got kicked by Kaneko" I answered all swarming questions coming my way

"You deserved it" Inaba said harshly, with her back to me. Alicia sneering with her in agreement

"Hi Inaba" I greeted her, she just ignored me

"Well as much as I love students harming one another" said Midori on the platform with Monokuma, as he was having wires plugged into him "It won't be the same unless the motive is in action"

"Oh great, what this time?" Hawke asked

"We're watching home movies!" Monokuma said with joyfull glee

The whole gym was filled with annoyed groaning and moaning.

"Aww, again? Do we have to?" sighed Howe

"Yes. That is if you want to kill somebody" Midori answered

"But we don't want to" Yoshikazu retorted

"Well then, I'm sorry to say that...well not really sorry, but too bad! Movies for everyone!"

"That's not fair!" protested Alder

"Pecking order" Midori said while his eyes glew red from beyond his shades

"Y-yes sir, no complaining here" Alder said nervously

"Wait, this is the same thing that happened the first time around. What's up witn the repeats?" Culebra asked

"Oh trust us, this'll be beary differnet than last time"

"Doubt it"

"Oh, that reminds me" Monokuma then grapped a rope by his foot and tossed the whole thing to us "Look who else is here" On the rope was the tied up Vermillion.

"Hiiiiii guuuuuuuuuuyyyssss" Vermillion said flirtlingly, when she showed up Noir and Alder ran and hid behind Hawke.

"L-l-l-look Vermillion, it w-w-wasn't my f-f-fault about that. H-hawke here is the mastermind behind it all" Noir pleaded

"Y-yeah s-s-s-so no need to look for us...w-when you g-g-get untied" Alder also pleaded

"You two are hopelessly worthless" Hawke said

"Ah! 'Hopeless!' The word love so much! Opposite of hope, and that mean despair. Despair is growing all around you, and that's what makes all of you soooooooooo-" Monokuma said going on a tangent

"Get to the point Winnie and Bruce!" Hawke barked at them

"Those two are completely different levels" Midori barked back

"Alright alright, I get the point. Now everyone sit down on the floor and enjoy the movies" Monokuma said then laughed "I think you'll find them very relatable. Upuhuhuhuhuuuuu"

And so we all sat down on the hard, cold floor of the gymnasium. Vermillion was the only one who was laying down in an awkward position. Laying on the right side of her body and unable to change due to her "imprisonment", but no one seemed to bat her an eye. Except Yoshikazu...stepping away from that. The lights dimmed black with Midori's screen...projector...mouth...was the only source of light we had. Words started transitioning on the black screen, it said "MONOKUMA AND MIDORI'S MOTIVE". It then showed my face, or at least a chibi little drawing of it, counted down from 3, and the film began...

Two children were shown in a house-like place, one boy and girl. They looked to be around the same age. The boy had sky light blue spiky hair, wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and shorts, he also had white socks on. The girl had wavy pink hair, wearing a red shirt and pink skirt, also having socks on her feet. The two kids seemed to be playing with some toys.

"Vrrrrrmm! Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmm! Vroom!" The boy said moving a black race car back and forth

"Weeeeee! Vrrrrrooooom!" The girl said moving her white sports car along with her brother

"Final lap, Sky Brightz in the lead and about to cross the checkered flag. All over and..."

Just as the boy was about to finish, a big black dog came along in between of their little race.

"Onyx!" The two kids said in union with annoyance in their voice. The dog didn't appear to notice what she did wrong, she just merely barked a few times happily. The kids just sighed and petted the dog's back. And then it faded to black, the girls all awed at the ending.

"I didn't know you had siblings Sparks, very pretty dog too" Kaneko complemented me

I know what you're thinking, nothing wrong with a few kids playing around with a dog. Let me clarify and go slowly so you can catch up with me here. Yes, I have a little brother and sister, Leo and Cloe respectively. And yes, I know that dog too, a female black Labrador named Onyx. Now here's the contradiction...Onyx...is seven years dead...my parents put down Onyx before the twins were even born. So why? Why were Onyx and my brother and sister all together in my parents' apartment? Why? With all these questions forming in my head I almost missed the continuation of the film.

This time Culebra's chibi head was shown, and it showed a bunch of men cuffed up and walking into a police van. These men all looked young, like teenagers or around our own ages. Next was Kaneko, her video showed a young boy getting up from a hospital bed. Noir's video showed a woman looking around asking people about someone on a poster. Inaba's video had a old man playing chess by himself in a park. And they just kept going and going for all of us. Howe's video had some family looking around in what appeared to be a new house. I also took note that by the top left corner were white words that showed a date and time, were these recorded from outside? Where those two get all this? Finally the light came back on revealing almost everyone in the gymnasium to be utterly shocked.

"See? Totally different than last time, right?" asked Monokuma jumping gleefully

"What the...what the hell were those?!" Mavis yelled

"Why the motive of course, can't you kids read?" Midori answered pulling all the plugs out of him.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I MEANT THOSE VIDEOS!" Mavis yelled more clearly now

"What about them?" Monokuma asked

"W-w-were they from...outside...?" Alicia asked

"Whose to say" Midori answered

"Don't treat our lives like games!" Hawke threatened

"He's right Midori" Monokuma said "This isn't a game. It's a book on a reading website on the internet!"

"...what are you guys even talking about anymore?" Sakurai asked

"But...but they were real, right?! Th-they...those videos were real...right?!" Panicked Noir

"There real...tell, tell me they were real!" Alder hysterically said

"Like we said, think about them and what you saw long and hard" Monokuma said

"And then think of many ways to kill each other" Midori added

"We're all going to die. We're all going to die, be killed until we're all dead!" Clem started crying

"YEAH! I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT!" Midori cheered

"Um...actually...only one person can kill two people at a time..." Monokuma said

"What?" I asked

"Arrrrggghh! Why'd you have to go and tell them that brother!" Midori yelled "It could've been an all out war against each other, that would've been awesome!"

"True, but an out war wouldn't create despair really. It could bring chances, alliances, and even...'hope', BLECK!" Monokuma explained, looking like he was going to gag at the word hope "Besides, if everyone were to kill each other it would leave lots of blood to clean up"

"Oh yeah, true that" Midori nodded

"Wait, when did we have a limit?" asked Culebra

"Since, like forever stupid!" Monokuma answered

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place!" Mavis yelled

"I didn't...hold on" Then a buzzing sound was heard from all of our pockets, we checked on saw our Electro IDs was lighting up.

**9\. One "villian"/"killer"/"blackened" is only allowed to kill 2 people at a time. Any extension will result in exposure of their crime.**

"Huh?" I asked in confusion of the update

"Okay, there you go now no need for worry" Monokuma said

"...you did this on purpose, didn't you?" Culebra asked the bear toy

"Wha-what? On purpose? C'mon now, no need to be so harsh now Culebra. I may be a cuddly-wuddly black and white teddy bear with a red lighting

bat eye who can travel from place to place frequently, decide motive topics, as well as be in charge around here, but I make mistakes sometimes just like everyone else here."

"..."

"Well anyway, take that what you will. Happy killings!" Monokuma sang before disappearing before us once again.

"This may not be what I wanted, but it'll have to do for now" Midori said before leaving too

"Those two really get on my nerves!" Mavis gritted his teeth

"You take those two too seriously, are just that hot-headed?" Inaba said

"What did you say?!" He barked back

"*Gasp!* Hot-headed?! I knew it, Mavis is a teapot!" Lala shouted cheerfully!

"Will you just shut up!"

"Anyway, what we just saw...a part of the movie..." Clem started

"Look familiar? Same with me, and I bet my talent career it was the same to the rest of us too" Sakurai added

"Were they real is the main question!? If that's the case, I gotta get out of here like...YESTERDAY!" Noir said panicking

"E-everyone! Settle down now" Kaneko said desperately to calm down the rest of us "This is obviously a trick by Monokuma. I am sure everything is just fine"

"Do you now?" Inaba added

"Eh? Inaba?"

"You seem to be acting incredibly nervous for a 'mere trick'"

"W-what? N-nonsense...I-I-I'm not nervous..."

"Your holding your right arm tightly, sweats are emerging from your forehead and neck, your clenching your fists, and your eyes aren't facing my direction"

"..."

"That's what I thought"

"B-b-be that...as it may...I-I still will do my best to protect you all in spite of this!"

"How will you do that? You're the supposed 'leader' after all. Yet here you show yourself on the brink of falling apart any second now. Your not a leader, you're a scared little girl like the rest of the weak pawns amongst us"

"Alright, we get it" Hakwe spoke up "You're a kind of a dick, you speak words that are both true and mean"

"Hmph, aren't you a kill-joy"

"Oh hi, my name is Kettle. You must be Teapot"

"Oh, you're the teapot then!" Lala said. Hakwe responded to her by just giving her a glare cold as Antarctica. Kaneko just stood there looking at the ground...almost lifeless. While the others continued talking my attention was still focused on her, I believed the rest of the group talked about vague threats, panicking about the videos, and more.

Eventually the group had dispersed and left with their own thoughts, the only remaining three was me, Culebra and Kaneko. I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Looking at me with a face of self-doubt, anxiety, and...despair...so much despair in her eyes. We began to leave the gymnasium together to try get back to our "daily lives" on campus.

"*AHEM!* Forgetting someone!" an irritated voice stopped us in our tracks, and it turned out to be Vermillion as the owner of the voice. I almost forgot she was with us. "What about me?! How do you expect me to leave when my legs are bound by rope?" A good question she presented us with, we exchanged glances with the three of us. It was clear none of us wanted to be with Vermillion for more than we had to, with was when we were forced to be gathered.

"...Kaneko, go back to your dorm. Me and Turquoise will try and deliver Vermillion to her nice closet" Culebra shockingly offered. He walked over to Vermillion and picked her up, bridal style. Kaneko taken aback at first, left to her room. I made the trip with Culebra to the third floor.

"Oooooohhh, how strong you are for someone so skinny looking" Vermillion teased him all the way up. Culebra just continued onwards with a stoic face "You must be like this with all the other ladies. *purrrr* What number am I? I don't really mind, feeling your body warmth is making me veeeerrrrrrry happppy! Eheeeheeeheeeheee!" After for what seemed like forever, we arrived at the closet on the third floor.

"Please open the door Sparks" Culebra asked again emotionless. I went up and did as instructed...and as soon as I did Culebra tossed Vermillion inside like some left over doll. She went flying inside probably falling face first on something, then Culebra made me close the door then walked away from there. "Thanks"

"Do...do you think she's okay?" I asked, with actually concern for Vermillion of all people

"Does anybody else really care?"

"...Not...really"

"Exactly"

...He was right, while Vermillion was a somewhat innocent student like the rest of us here, I can't just easily forgive her for her constant attitude towards us. I decided to go back to my room for a little bit, maybe talking to someone can clear my mind.I walk around the third floor and manage to come across Inaba...this might be a good way to clear any "misfortune" between us.

"Hi Inaba" I say happily

"Get bent" Is her reply, no surprise.

"Um...do you wanna...talk...or something...?

"While I am filled with disgust for...'that' day...you are much more enjoyable than probably any other male around here" I...think that was a...compliment? Well, we just made some small "small" talk. Nothing out of the ordinary for a while, but then it sudeenly happened..."EEEEPP!"

"Wh-what? What is it?!" I franctically respond

"Th-there...th-th-that thing!" Inaba pointed upwards and a spider came down slowly with it's web. When it was close to our faces she ran behind me and hid behind my back. "Gah! J-j-just get rid of it! Make him go away!"

"Um...alright" I'm not why I offered to help, I didn't really know what to do to the spider. I didn't have paper towels to pick him up with, and Inaba did want him gone...her...it...whatever gender this spider was...do they have genders? Whatever. I scooped him-THE spider in my hands, walked to a classroom with a window, and let him go. It's too bad about the glass blocking the university though, I wonder if he'll-IT'LL be alright. "It's gone" I returned to her

"Thank goodness, about time too" she sighed, the critized me going back to normal.

"...Are...are you aracnaphobic?" I ask. And Inaba stands there blushing for a little bit...then punches my shoulder "OW!"

"Don't tell anyone...okay?" She looks at me still blushing, she the leaves with her head down not looking at me. I see now, Inaba does have a little soft spot for something like fears despite her intimidating face and looks, I feel like we can become closer in time and then maybe I can meet the real Inaba hiding in that shell.

I return to my room for a quick break(gotta pee real quick), then came immediately back out. I'm curious as to who to find and talk to, but the answer comes flying towards me instead...in the form of Genocider Simone.

"HI-HOOOOH!" She boasterly yelled at my face.

"Yah!" I'm taken aback, falling on my butt. She just continues to stare at me with that kind but murderous face, with her tongue out at me.

"Um...h-h-h-hi...?" I'm actually very terrified for my life, would this be how I die? Here? To Simone?

"Get up! You look stupid like that!" She says to me, so she grabs my arm and hoists me back on my feet again. I guess I got no other choice...

"Hey Simone...? Do...do you wanna...I don't know...talk or something...?" I ask nervously, I know for certain if I say even one wrong thing,

I can and will be killed on the spot.

"Fine as fine dining, but say the wrong thing and I'll do some fractions with you!" She threatens...*gulp!* "So, what'cha wanna talk 'bout?"

Hmm, interesting question she brought up? I guess we can start from the basics.

"Okay, so...tell me about yourself. I-I mean Alicia, I mean you both, I mean...whatever!" I ask with annoyance at the end. "How was life for you...two, growing up"

"Well, not really good. Hard to live when you're all alone in this big sphere of a planet"

"Huh? You didn't-I mean Alicia...didn't have friends or...anything like that...not even one?"

"Nah, real quiet that one. Some might find that a good thing, ehahahahaha!"

"Um...did she talk to her parents or something?"

"Hard to talk to the dead when you're not a spirit medium"

"What?! They're...d-dead?! I...I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it too much, it'll go to your head, and then you'll get a split personality too!"

"Um...can I at least ask how? How did they die?"

"Well you see it...ah...ahh...AAAAAAHHHHCCCCHHHOOOOOO!" Simone let out a wailing sneeze away from from me, and when she look at me again she wasn't Simone anymore "Huh? Wh-where am I? Wh-what am I doing with someone like you?!"

"Huh? Oh no, wait it's not what you-"

"Get away from me you f *#ing frisky freak!" Then Alicia ran away from me, one side likes me while the other hates me...fantastic. But I do believe I start to know Alicia a little better...I mean Simone...I mean Alicia...I mean both! GAH! My head hurts...I'm going to lie down on my bed and start again tomorrow.

_Day 15: 8:00 AM_

Blah, blah, blah, wake up because announcements. Blah, blah, blah, hygiene priorities. Blah, blah, blah, breakfast. Blah, blah, blah, out and about, blah, blah, blah!...That's a weird sounding and spelled word when I think about it, who made it up?

...Oh there's Sanne near the bowling alley! Maybe I can ask her for a game...if she pays attention that is.

"Hey Sanne! You wanna bowl with me?!" I ask her raising my voice so she hears me and gets out of daydream world.

"...Huh? Bowl what? Soup?" She asks...hi nearby wall meet my good pal my own face.

*BAM!*

"...That's not really a good method to come back to reality. I've tried that...and I got amnesia for about...2 days" This girl...is a one of a kind...

We've played for about a few rounds or so of bowling, the game extended to about an hour and a half due to Sanne always delaying on her turn.

Since she clearly wasn't going to talk any further, I decided to go for her...it's like having my own me.

"So um...do you play any other sports besides hockey...and field hockey?" I asked

"...No...Not really" she blatanly replied

"Any reason as to why...as a matter of fact any extension on why you wanted to play field hockey?"

"I wanted to make friends...and sports seemed like the perfect way to make them. But choosing one was...very difficult and scary..."

"Scary?"

"I didn't baseball and football because I thought I could scrape my knee running and falling, or get hit with a ball coming towards me. Same thing with basketball, a ball could rebound of the board and hit my face. Field hockey...didn't seem so bad..."

"But why be a goal keeper?"

"Less dangerous. With both iterations of hockey, the keeper's goal is very small compared to soccer even with the 25 yard zone they have. It's their job just to tilt their body in the right position just the right way so the ball or puck doesn't go into the goal, unlike soccer again where moving anytime can be fatal"

"Wow...um...that's nice to know" Wow, she's talking much faster now. I guess she can-

"The defensive side and offensive side have both 10 players each on the field minus the keeper, that's 20 players on the field at once! Things can chaotic and especially with carrying those sticks around can be very dangerous, since it's been rumored that hockey players, both versions, are very short tempered. Short like an ant short. Is there anything shorter than an ant? Like a grain of dirt, can you measure dirt in grains?"

Oh my lord, she's still going.

"Um...Sanne,...Sanne?...Sanne!"

"Huh? What?"

"Okay, now you're talking too much"

"*sigh*, I wish people like you would make up your mind" Geez, didn't see that coming from her. But I learned now that Sanne is very passionate at what she does. She can even ramble a little bit. Sanne. Rambling. Those words shouldn't go together but they do. I later on left to return to my room and revaluate my life and perspective of Sanne...who seemed sane...I hate my puns too.

After leaving my room again the quest continued, and on this quest what I hope to find was people to converse with. I searched far and wide, near and far, and until finally a person spotted thy eye, twas Yuurei by the library it was I saw and I'm going to stop with that right now.

"Hi Yuurei" I greeted, she seemed to be looking quite better.

"Hello Sparks, we were just reading up on spirit hunting. Care to join us"

"Sounds interesting" We all read together, though I think those two were actually reading I read a few sentences and then drifted off before coming back and finishing more sentences. I probably got about a page or a half.

"That was pretty good, right Sparks?"

"Um...um uh..." lie, lie! Lie like a dog! "Uh...y-yeah...very interesting" Oooh boy. Now what? I know why she wanted to be a paranormal investigator, now what do I ask now?...? "Yu-Yuurei?" I see Yuurei is hiding some sort of frown, Furry nudges her a little bit.

"Huh? Oh, yes Sparks?"

"Are you...are you okay?"

"Y-yes! I...I feel f-fine..."

"...Is it about Shou?" I ask, when I say that she looks away from me again. And then I see tears fall from her eyes, and her whimpering...the she threw herself into my arms and started bawling out "Wh-what the?! Yuurei?!"

"I...I...I...waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! I...I...I broke my promise!...I...I"

"Huh? What's this about?"

"I...I promised I would...when I first started studying to be a...p-paranormal investigator...Sh-sh-shou and I...we promised that if he...if he ever did...did die...waaaaaaaaahhh...I would always still be with him, because I could learn how to talk to the dead. And now...and n-now...I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD HAPPEN THIS FAAAAAAAAAASSSSSTTTTT! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

...What...could I even do at this point any more? Yuurei has hid away all these feelings ever since the trial...she needed more than just time, she needed a friend. A human friend to hold her and come to understand her feelings. All I could do...was just do that...I held her while she kept crying on y shoulder. I told her that everything will be okay, she can still keep her promise to Shou. To survive and escape this place. I want to be there and help Yuurei whenever I can. We will escape this place, not just for Shou, for everyone else we've sacrificed. We were like this for probably an hour before we went our separate ways, Yuurei still had her eyes red, but I felt this time...she really was okay. Shou and Yuurei had a real life fairytale relationship.

_Day 16: 8:50 AM_

...*knock* *knock* *knock*...*knock* *knock* *knock*...?

I awake to someone knocking on my door, as I check the clock I realize why.

"*sigh* Damn it" I sigh heavily, I groggily walk towards the door and open it, and relieved no foot in my face to greet me this time. When I open the door I see Culebra, Hawke, Sakurai, Howe, and Noir.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Howe jokes around

"What's up? As you can see I'm awake" I reply to them all

"We know that. Did you happen to see Mavis, Lala or even Yoshikazu this morning?" Culebra asks me

"...huh?" The question takes a minute for me to process and then another to come up with a solution...they couldn't be...

"Figures, now get decent and meet up by the statue" Hakwe ordered me around. I quickly did that and ran to the statue afterwards, I'm getting all worried for what? Those 3 are some of the strongest of our group. There's just no way, it's impossible.

"Lala wasn't in her room" Kaneko reported to the boys "I assume the same for Mavis and Yoshi?" we nodded

"Th-their pr-probably h-h-hiding from us...they m-must be disgusted by our looks...or just mine that is" Alicia proposed.

"You have the right idea, but that might not be it" Alder replied

"Huh? Who are we talking about?" Sanne asked

"You go off the deep end waaaaaaaay too much" Noir said

"Hmmmmmm, in that case we must split into groups" Kaneko suggested "3 groups will search each floor. Me, Hawke, Sakurai and Inaba will take this floor. Sanne, Alder, Noir, and Howe will check the second floor. And Sparks, Culebra, Clem, Alicia and Yuurei will check the third floor. Good luck everyone, do not lose hope yet. As she said that the teams began going to their respective floors in hopes of finding the rest of our comrades.

"So...the third floor, huh? Where do you think those 3 might've gone"

"Yoshikazu would've probably made it up here to see...'her'" Culebra answered "Mavis and Lala are totally different stories"

"Why would Y-y-yoshi...still be interested...in th-that...DEVIL of a woman vvvvvvvermillion?"

"I had forgotten she was tied up here. She's all the way in the back right? Behind the closet door?" Clem asked

"J-j-just...thinking of her is enough to...to make me...m-m-make me...me..." Alicia continued her rant but began to slow down, her eyes rolled up to the top and then she leaned forward towards us. When she opened them she had changed. "Heeyoooo!"

"Gaaah! Y-you!" Yuurei shrieked

"Man what is that in the air, smells so AWESOME!" Simone said out loud, cheerfully...but something smelled? "Hmmmmm?

It's...coming...from in there!" Then all of a sudden Simone bolted to the door that led to the rec room. As we followed her Simone had busted the door open. And inside...we had found our supposed missing friends...

...all dead.

**Hey guys, so sorry about this chapter coming so late. Not what I wanted. School has gotten on my back and kept riding me like a horse. I blame Komaeda and his stupid bad luck.**

**Hey! My luck is filled with hope!**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!**

**I don't know, I kept wacthing you fall into despair of school, writer's block and not completing this story. I knew you find hope eventually!**

**You stalked me?!**

**Less of stalk and more keeping my eye on you.**

**Ugghhhhhhhhhh!**

**But anyway, this chapter had so much hope, then ends off with despair. How dissapointing. But knowing you, you'll probably bring hope back into this story and defeat Monokuma. Someone like me couldn't possibly write such an amazing story with these hopefu characters, I probably wouldn't had even make Midori or Monokuma, but you can do this. Because you have hope to make hope work in the end, you have hope to complete what you started even at the cost of other stories you wnated to make, you have hope to-**

**Komaeda I will give this bagels if you shut up and go away.**

**BAGELS?!**

**Go fetch! *I throw the bag***

***Komaeda chases it like a dog with a frisbee***

**Thank Palutena, Rosalina, Viridi, Arcues, Mew, Amaterasu he's gone and this chapter is finally out there. It's hard when I have the rest of story completed in my mind and then I have to put it into words, and espcially when I have like 2 sequels to this story also. My mind is very creative and works overtime with no breaks...or days off...ever. Well yeah Lala, Mavis and Yoshikazu are dead, pity that. Who dun do it? Find out in the next chapter whenever in the holy Underwhere and world it gets out :p**


	21. Chapter 3: Deadly Life

Hey guys, guess what? It's the anniversary of when this story, Dangan Ronpa: Despair College Life first started. Even though it says the 14th, It was April 18 and 19 that the actual prologue was uploaded. Wooohooo! Wow it took me a year to get to the kinda-sorta-well see later on half of the story. ...Well then, um...to celebrate have a chapter and here's to more in the future.

Chapter 3: Deadly Life

_Day 16 10:10 AM_

...I had no words, for this unpleasant scene before my eyes. There were at least 1 million and a half words in the world, but none would form...to immediately process...this...this unholy scene. Lala, Mavis, and Yoshikazu...all of them...are dead. Lala was laying on her back on the couch in the rec room, but she had a bullet hole in her chest. Mavis was on the floor in front of it, laying on his stomach with blood coming form his head and underneath him. And Yoshikazu was at the end of the room, blood pouring from his head. The thought of that just wouldn't cross my mind, not because I was some teenager brat who was entering the rebellious stage. But because it was too soon, 3 of our friends came...and just went off like a fire cracker. It was...this is too soon...too fast! Why can't life slow down!

"DAAAMMMMNNN IT" I finally managed to yell

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Another scream followed up, that was Clem. Then came Yuurei.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh baby, a triple!" Alicia, no-Simone remarked. I had almost forgot they switched.

"T-triple, why? Why damn it!" Culebra yelled angrily like me.

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "We've got a corspe here! We shall start an immediate investigation followed by a class trila shortly after! Make good use of the time you got!_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "We've got a corspe here! We shall start an immediate investigation followed by a class trila shortly after! Make good use of the time you got!_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "We've got a corspe here! We shall start an immediate investigation followed by a class trila shortly after! Make good use of the time_ _you got!_

There it was, the announcement, but something was different. It wasn't just one announcement, it was 3 of them. One for each of the corpses here...god damn it! Soon after we heard footsteps, hastily footsteps coming towards the rec room.

"Everyone, are alright!? We heard three anounce-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaneko started as she came in

"What the, what the hell is this?!" Hawke said startled

"This...this shouldn't be happening, this is not funny!" Howe said shocked

"Wh-what?! W-w-w-w-why is this...why did it come to this!" Alder shrieked

"No...I...I can't believe this" Sanne said crying

"Awww, look all your sad faces" A voice said, it wasn't as cartoonish or robotic as Monokuma or Midori, so it had to be...Vermillion! Turning around and we all saw that we were correct. Vermillion was behind us all, with the snarkiest and evilest grin one could ever see on a person.

"Ack! V-vermillion! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!" Noir panicked

"We don't need you and your attitude, go away and shoo like the rat you are!" Sakurai barked at her.

"Awww, I missed you too Saki-boo" Vermillion teased "In fact, I missed all of you! Noir, Hawke and Alder. Buddies, that was a fun game we played! I can't wait till it's MY TURN!" Vermillion said hugging Hawke, Alder, and Noir together and saying the last part of her sentence menacingly. Hawke just kept glaring at her, Alder looked uncomfortable, and Noir was ghostly pale white while mouthing 'help me'. She then let go of the trio and went on. "Leader-chan! How have you been all this time, still 'protecting' everyone? Aww, that's so 'sweeet'" Vermillion said to Kaneko patting her head and pinching her cheeks like a four year old. Kaneko had tears in her eyes and just pulled away from Vermillion's harassment. "Hi there Cubelra or however it's pronounced, thank you ever so much for throwing me in the closet my BACK is feeling GREAT!"

"Don't really care" Culebra replied "I hope it aches at night"

"It does, thanks. Sparky-warky, did YOU miss me" Vermillion pinched my face real hard when she said that. After letting go of me, she observed the crime scene. "Let's see who's done in? Hmmm Lala and Mavis, saw that coming a mile away. And...Yoshi..." Huh? That was weird, Vermillion sounded like she didn't care for Mavis and Lala but when she saw Yoshikazu she sounded...sad. I...I didn't know she could even feel that.

"Have you ever seen something so beeeeaautiful before?" Midori said, though his voice was behind us we automatically knew it had to be one of them. It wasn't a surprise anymore. "The sight of all this blood everywhere, it's like a fountain of pink goop that you just want to jump in and splash around"

"YOU LIAR!" Culebra yelled at him.

"What's that?"

"Where's your stupid bear brother, I wanna talk to both of you!" Monokuma then appeared from under the floor.

"You rang?"

"What the hell? WHAT! THE! HELL!"

"Well, hell is where bad people go waaaaaaaaay down deep into the earth"

"NO DUMBASS! STOP PLAYING WITH ME! There are three dead people here, why?! You said that only two people were allowed to die! That's against the rules, do your job right for once!"

"Hey! Watch yourself or gonna get punished!" Midori said threatingly, turning his arm to a shotgun.

"Relax, allow me to shed this snake of his skin. *AHHEEEEEEEMMMMMMM!* This goes exactly with the rules"

"What? But three people are-"

"If you truly recall what I said and the newly rule 9, it'll say that only 1 person is allowed to kill two people at a time!"

"Huh?! What the h-hell?!"

"Th-th-then that m-m-means that-" Yuurei began, realizing what point Monokuma was getting at.

"They are indeed 2 killers this time around!"

"WHAT THE FUDGEISCLE!" Howe yelled

"How...how could someone...d-do this..." Kaneko said, tears flowing from her eyes

"Something as horrible as this...shouldn't...exist..." Alder said

"Ahhhhhhhhllllrighty then, you guys know the drill know. The Monokuma file has been added into your Electro ID, be sure to use its potential to the fullest. Oh and Culebra, next time you better check yourself before you wreck yourself" Then Monkuma went back under the floor, Midori played an audio clip of a horn sound being played 3 times before following his brother. Where have I heard of this before, a meme for what? Something about chips and soda or something.

"Damn...damn it!" Culebra growled

"What will we do now? This is too much! I-I can't take any more of this" Yuurei cried. I agreed with her, three of our friends had been killed and we were supposed to find more than one killer to sacrifice. This is all happening so fast, why did this have to happen!? WHY?!

"...I'll tell you we'll do. We are going to end this!" Kaneko said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We will end this is what will do"

"So, you finally realize that bonds and team efforts are pointless?" Inaba asked

"No of course not" she answered "But, someone here disobeyed the trust some of us shared. They killed three of our friends and the only we have is to make them pay. Whoever kills no longer deserves to be called our friend and lost all privileges to explain themselves. The only choice we have is to give them up and make them accept their crime, and I say this to the killer: I hope this was worth it"

...Well damn.

"Wow, Kaneko. Took you 9 deaths but you're finally are being a leader" Vermillion teased, Kaneko just ignored her.

"Now then, I will gaurd the scene from the killers. Yuurei, I can assume correctly and say that you'll join me"

"*sniff* *sniff* *wipe* *wipe* Okay" Yuurei said wiping her tears also trying to be brave.

Kaneko's right, I am tired of this. But even so, we have no choice but to more forward. The killer must never be forgiven, they betrayed everyone here, I won't allow this sin to go un-solved. The first thing I have to do is check the Monokuma File, I know for a fact Monokuma put it in here.

**Monokuma File 3**

**Victims: Lala Munesanzun, Mavis Munesanzun, Keiichi Yoshikazu.**

**Cause of Deaths: Lala shot once staright in the heart, Mavis was shot in the chest but his heart truly stopped by a jolt hit to his head, Keiichi's head was smashed with a blunt object.**

**Times of Deaths: Lala - 11:30 PM, Mavis - 11:32 PM, Yoshikazu - 12:45 AM**

**Extra: Yoshikazu's right ankle has a bound mark by something tight.**

**Monokuma File 3 added into Evidence Ammo**

Hmm, this is all peculiar. I should check out the bodies in a little bit. I look to the side of the room and notice the shelf that had those Monokuma bottles and I immediately saw it. One is missing. There were bottles each containing a chess piece, and now one is gone, the bishop.

"Suspicious" I say aloud.

**Chess Bottles added into Evidence Ammo - Bottles holding chess pieces inside of them. 6 in total**

**Missing Bishop added into Evidence Ammo - The bottle holding the bishop has disappeared**

Next I should look at the twin's bodies. As I look down on them I start crying, but...why? I've known these people for almost 2 weeks now, not really know them just see them often. So why am I crying now?...No, I already did the speech of not taking this anymore, I can do this!

Nothing that wasn't said in the Monokuma File, Lala does have a bullet hole in chest, blooding is on her shirt so she is dead. But I can imagine Lala doing something like this for a prank, if only that were true...right? I poke her face and feel it to be very ice cold, she's dead alright.

"What are you doing?" Yuurei asked with a grossed out face.

"Comfirming Lala's death" I answered

"...But there's a hole in chest, no one can fake that"

"...you never know?"

"Pfft. You're weird" Hey I got a smile out of her at least. She then bent down and picked up Furry who looked like he had something to show her.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Oh, I asked Furry to look around the room for something and he found it. A bullet" I saw that it was a bullet...a green bullet, two even.

"Bullets aren't normally green, unless this is..."

"A special kind of bullet, for a special gunman" Yuurei finished "Two of them, where did you find them" Furry pointed to the back of the room like a pointer dog "At the back huh?" Now this was getting more mysterious, did Mavis kill them? But why is he dead now?

**Bullets added into Evidence Ammo- 2 bullets found in the back of the room. They are green indicating that Mavis is the owner.**

Hmmm? What's this? Glass shards on the floor? They are really scattered by Mavis, even some on his head. Ah, I see now. That explains the missing bottle

**Glass Shards added into Evidence Ammo - From the missing bottle with the chess pieces. Scattered by Mavis, espcially on his head**

**Chess Bottles updated into Evidence Ammo - A bottle was broken near Mavis' head**

I guess its time to check the last person in this room Yoshikazu. I look depressingly at his corpse, first with Vermillion and no he dies. This guy has some bad luck, I pity him.

"Don't cry, he wouldn't want that" I hear and look up at Kaneko "He would want you to remain happy for his sake, as well as trying your absolute best today"

"Yeah, thank Kaneko"

"Hmm mmm, your welcome"

Now for Yoshi I'm curious in only one thing, his ankle. I cuffed his pants open to take a look and...yep. He does have a bound mark around his ankle.

"What could've caused this?" Kaneko asked

"A rope or something like that?" I answered

"But why would someone use a rope in the first place? And where did they get it?" Yeah, that is something to keep in mind. But I guess I'm done investigating the crime scene, I better move elsewhere.

As soon as I leave the rec room I see Clem and Culebra talking with...Vermilllion, with Vermillion most likely taunting them. *sigh*, I really don't want to but its better than nothing.

"Oh hiiiiiii, Sparky-kun. What brings you here?" Vermillion asks in such a squeaky high pitched voice

"Oh nothing, just investigating for a murder. And I almost forgot the main question I wanted to ask you: Why are you here?"

"Well my mom spat me out of her womb but turned out to be a bitch and left me at a orphanage, from there I grew up as a cheerleader until I was accepted into this wonderful and lovely college!"

"No dumbass, we're trying to ask why and how you got untied from your imprisonment in the closet" Culebra joined in.

"Oh, well you should've asked in the first place!"

"We've trying to!" Clem said

"Do you want me to answer your question or not?"

"*sigh* Go ahead" I conceived

"So anyway, I was just laying down in my closet because I had nothing to do and nowhere to go, quite literally I might add. Then all of a sudden the door busts open and I see nothing but white light, and a single figure. A small figure I might add, then in a blink of an eye he slashes my ropes and say this 'There's a murder. Hurry and get up maggot!' And then I was free" Vermillion told her story

"...So basically Midori came and released you?" Culebra asked

"Yep, pretty much"

"*sigh* Why do we bother with you anyway?"

"Because you all connect with your bonds and such. Now I'm going to leave, have fun guys!" Vermillion then just skipped away. UGH! She can be such a pain, but what she said had some importance...I hope so.

**Vermillion's Testimony added into Evidence Ammo - For the past few days, Vermillion has been locked away in the third floor closet. Only today was she released by Midori**

**Closet Door added into Evidence Ammo - On the thrid floor is a dusty old closet. Vermillion was trapped there by Alder, Noir and Hawke. Very noisy and squeaky**

"Well, how's your investigation going?" Culebra asked

"Fine I guess" I replied "I need to check a lot of other places but I'm scared of not having enough time, it could really hurt me in the trial"

"Then why don't the three of us work together, we split up and investigate certain spots than talk to each other about it so we're all caught up!" Clem suggested

"This works out well, I have somewhere I need to check out too" Culebra said

"Sounds good then, Culebra you go do that, I'll take the rest of this floor, and Clem can check the victims' rooms for any clues" I said

"Alrighty then, see ya soon" Clem said happily and made her way down

"Take care of yourself around here" Culebra said to me, I nodded back at him and he left too. I searched around the entire third floor and found nothing almost nothing, I say almost because finally something suspicious emerged from the batting cage room. Nothing out of the ordinary at first, a cage with a machine that shoots baseballs really fast. And then I saw a locker by the entrance to the cage, the letter "A" in bright red was on top of it.

"Whose locker is this?" I asked

"The only baseball player we have here, Alder" Sanne answered, it's weird because I didn't even see her when I entered.

"So this is Alder's locker huh?" I asked. Why is there only one? Hmmm? That's weird, its open a little bit. Curiosity took over me as I opened it. ...! Th-this is...! A bat...with blood on it...and some rope as well...wh-what the hell does this mean!? Alder did it?

"Hmm? See anything?" Sanne asked obviously not paying attention.

"I...uh...I don't really know what to make of this...look" I directed Sanne to look in Alder's locker

"...A bloody bat with some rope?...What could this mean" Sanne asked. Either she has strong faith in Alder or is completely clueless because this points Alder as a clear suspect.

**Maya Alder's Locker added into Evidence Ammo - The only locker on the third floor batting cage room. Found a bloody bat and some rope inside. Was left open**

Time to see how my partners are doing, I'll start with Clem because I know where she'll be. I go down to the first floor and to the dorms and sure enough Clem is waiting by the statue. She sees me and waves.

"Hey, find anything on the third floor" she asks

"Clues to indict Alder as a suspect. I found a bat and some rope in her locker on the batting cage room" I reply

"Hmmm, I kinda don't want it to be Alder but I don't want it to be anyone here either really" Clem said "Well I found some things in the victims room, I don't know if there important or not. In Mavis' trash can I found this note" She gave me a crumpled piece of paper that said

"**I may have found a way to escape this horrible place, come to see me at the rec room on the third floor at 11:30 PM tonight. Eyes are everywhere"**

"Typical letter to lure out the victim" I said "Did you find any other ones?"

"Yes...and no. You see in I couldn't find a note in Yoshi's room but I saw this in Lala's room" Clem says, giving me another peice of paper

_Your eyes are like the stars gleaming in the night sky_

_ Your smile is the one I look forward every morning_

_ You make the day more worth living in_

_ Your are truly special_

_ Love, the man who appreciates you_

_Kimba Noir_

"...What...what is this? A love letter or something?" I ask with a disgusted face, not because I hate love or anything but because of how cheesy written this is.

"Hahaha, yeah it's from Noir as you see" Clem said "Look like Lala is a victim two ways huh? Noir sends that almost all the girls here"

"He does?"

"Yeah, me about a week ago, and Inaba keeps getting them almost everyday"

"That is weird. I don't know whether to call him ignorant, rude, or persistent"

"Let's combine them then! Perudorant!"

"...That's a weird word"

"I know hahaha. But I wonder how Mavis would react to this, his sister being checked out by someone like Noir"

"Mavis is really protective of his sister. Despite their constant arguments"

**Note to Mavis added into Evidence Ammo - Says to meet in the rec room at 11:30 AM, Lala and Yoshikazu's note are nowhere to be found.**

**Love Note to Lala added into Evidence Ammo - Written by Noir and sent to Lala's dorm.**

**Munesanzun Relationship added into Evidence Ammo - Despite their constant arguing and threats, they both loved each other to the very end.**

"You guys sound like you've found some useful clues" Culebra said coming towards us

"Oh hey Culebra. So yeah we did find some really unique evidence" Clem started

"I know, I overheard you two"

"For about how long?" I asked

"Ever since you got here" He answered "Now its my turn. I was busy checking out the cafeteria area"

"Why the cafeteria? There are no stab wounds only gunshots and a bashes to heads"

"Because I remembered something when I saw those bottles" The chess bottles, right? What did he remember? "A few days ago Inaba and I were having a having a chess game in the cafeteria. We interrupted by Noir atteping to flirt with Inaba. Inaba got upset and made the pieces scatter around. We found all of them except a white bishop, so the game was cancelled" Hmm, that is interesting. The only one that was missed was the white bishop?

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah I did, just today in fact. I have to give this to Inaba later"

**Culebra's Testimony added into Evidence Ammo - A few days ago is when Culebra and Inaba played chess until Noir interrupted them. The pieces were scattered across the cafeteria floor.**

**White Bishop piece added into Evidence Ammo - Part of Inaba's chess set. Lost a few days ago in the cafeteria. Culebra found it during the investigation.**

_Diiiing Dooong Diing Dooong "Alright you maggots, times up! The class trial is about to begin, meet up by the red door behind the statue. I repeat: red door behind statue, NOW!"_

It was time, time to begin another class trial. Soon everyone came rushing to the red doors, and once everyone arrived the doors opened and we saw the trial ground once again with another difference. Adding who was killed today and last time Lala, Mavis, Yoshikazu, and Shou all have X marks on their spots indicating that were out of this "game" that the two animatronics claim this thing to be. And the setting changed again, the walls were brown, soft music being played with the sound and every now and again of a pool ball being hit, a bar.

"Hello everyone! Ready for another heart-stopping class trial?!" Monokuma asked enthusiastically, he knew we wouldn't answer

"And just for reference, if you die of a heart attack here that is a natural cause and we won't have a trail for you" Midori said

"Who cares at this point?" Hawke asked sarcastically "Someone isn't leaving this room anyway"

"And those people will be brought to justice, I won't allow it anymore!" Kaneko declared

I found my stand again, and took a deep breath. It happened again, the curtain once again rises. A trial of life and judgement of death. Deception of life and treachery of death. Betrayal of life and betrayal of death. The riddles of life and the mystery of death. Justication of life and ratification of death. The Class Trial to live...or the Class Trial to die!

**Alllllllright folks! It's the end of this chapter and an entire year of when this story came out! I can't believe that we've come this far. Um...I guess to celebrate I can tell you guys this story's history and why I wanted to do one.**

**1\. I like many others have joined the Dangan Ronpa Fandom because of NicoB who played the first game. I enjoyed it because Dangan Ronpa reminded me a lot of Phoenix Wright who at the time I was a big fanboy of before becoming a fanboy of Dangan Ronpa back in Christmas of 2013. Yeah, 2013. Remember that year?**

**2\. I was checking out some fanfictions here that may or not may be about Naegi/Asahina and or Naegiri and I saw some stories that said "SYOC". Curious I checked it out and soon found out that they were character submissions stories which were pretty cool and sounded fun. Wanting to jump on the bandwagon and make a story like that. This was also around the time I was watching the fan translated gameplay for Super Dangan Ronpa 2.**

**3\. I started the story back when I was on Spring Break last year. At the same time I submitted Ocs I made for other SYOCS, you might have seen them. There are Dendo Heikin(the protagonist you're reading about here/ Imagination), Teko Adina(Magician), Micho Auruka(Defense Attorney), Ketkar Juighe(Bad Luck), and Amare Junek(Percussionist). You might have seem them around here and there.**

**Now after a whole year of writing do I still enjoy this story?...Not really. Well it's not like every time I think of this story I die a little inside, more of that I am disappointed of what this story has become. The more I look at it, the more I see how unoriginal I am. If you haven't figured it out by now some elements of this story you may recognize from the first Dangan Ronpa game, which is ironic considering that I love the second game much more. I didn't realize until after it was on paper...word documented. I could restart the story, but I already have the rest of this story planned and again sequels mind you, I'm too far gone to think of another story. And not only that, the love I had for Dangan Ronpa is slipping away, don't get me wrong I love Dangan Ronpa, 10/10, real talk, but the absolute obsession I had...is not there anymore, and therefore not promoting me to write. This has happened before with other fandoms and with my very first story, but this is what it is now. I still hope you guys think this story is good and are enjoying the ride even so. But yeah, hopefully the next stories will be much better,right?...right?...hello...helllooooo...you didn't read this did you?...next couple of chapters are the trials, goodbye!**


	22. Ding Dong Ding Dong

**Let me just say right now that if you thought that this was a new chapter, then I'm sorry for giving you despair but...I'm done. It's over. Over a year of planning, thinking, finding time, I can't do it anymore with this story. I said that I was too far gone and didn't like how this thing turned out and yeah I really do not like how it's turned out. It's more trash than Komaeda and when that happens you know for sure something's wrong. I thank every single one of you favorite, followed, submitted your characters, and kept up to date with this but I can go no longer. This still isn't something that I regret doing or making, but this is not how I pictured this in my head. But...I enjoyed doing this and it was a lot of fun so, if I were to try again, I know I make an ever better SYOC than this ever was. So I feel like you guys should know how this story would've been played out.**

**Chapter 3 Trial: Noir and Inaba did it. Noir wrote notes for Lala, Mavis, and Yoshikazu to come to the rec room at different times, save for Mavis and Lala because they were together. Inaba shot Lala and Mavis, but Mavis due to his strong will still survived so Noir hit him with the bottle to make him die. Then when Yoshikazu would arrive Noir would get him in a trap below his feet, dangle him up and hit him with Alder's bat. Noir did it because he wanted to know if his mom was still out there and alive. Inaba did it because she thought it would be fun and her greatest chess game yet. Noir dies by a truck, and Inaba dies by partaking in a real life chess game.**

**Chapter 4: Tyler Howe dies and Sakurai did it. The motive is a bingo game in where the prize is to leave this place, unfortunately when everyone just has one number to win Monokuma and Midori dismiss them to bed because of how late it was. The gang would go crazy to trying find actual numbers for their cards, therein comes the "Masked Man". The Masked Man would attack the people who got close tom finding their last number each getting more and more painful. (Clem would get a bump on the head, Hawke would get a tooth broken, Vermillion gets her leg broken, Howe dies). Sakurai is the Masked Man. He kills Howe by stabbing, puts his body in a fish tank in the school's aquarium(The fourth floor has an aquarium) to make sure the time of death was confused, he would then take a sound clip of the BDA and transmit it through the school's auditorium(it also had that), confusing everybody and getting them riled up and running. Sakurai would them smash the aquarium tank spreading water everywhere delaying the others. He would then make his way to auditorium and tie Howe in a way "resembled" suicide and block the doors with giant speaker from the inside but still making sure he got out and faked himself being injured by the "Masked Man". Reason why he did it, because he wanted to put on a show. He dies by decapitation of a sign that said applause after he dodged knifes thrown at him.**

**Chapter 5: Maya Alder dies and Vermillion did it but also killed herself to get away with it. The group would talk to Alter Ego about Monokuma and Midori again to take to the Future Foundation, they later "talk" to Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami, and Hinata. And Komaeda but that's a joke. Vermillion comes along and "plays" with them then gets slapped by Sanne. So before a motive takes place Vermillion plots to kill Sanne for just that reason alone. Vermillion sends Sanne and Alder at different times for her plan, but Alder goes early because the two become friends. Vermillion kills Alder, thinking it was Sanne by strangling her and putting her body under a table. When Sanne actually comes, Vermillion drugs her and puts her next to Alder's dead body so that's the first things she sees. She then hangs her arms on the wall via wire and arranges a knife rack she got from the kitchen to fling forward and send the knifes coming at her, killing her. Because no ones is there to punish Midori and Monokuma "kill" Alter Ego...again, Monokuma removes the battery from it's laptop and Midori eats it. Dendo gets upset and tries to attack them but fails and gets pulled back by his friends.**

**Chapter 6: The mastermind is the real Dendo Heikin, and the one narrating story is a robot made by him. Some time down the road Dendo acts strange and passes out. Turns out that Dendo was given orders to kill the rest of them s that they're symbol of hope turned out to end them, but due to Dendo bonds with them(aka Deus es Machina) he doesn't. The gang vote Hawke to scour around the school and try to find the mastermind's hideout, Hawke gets killed in the end and Mastermind Dendo formulates a new plan to make it look like his robot did it by planting some of his hair on it. Yuurei brings this up in the trial and held it out during the investigation and earlier due to Dendo being her friend and she didn't want to believe he did it. When it's time to vote, everyone votes for themselves making Dendo go free. But Dendo doesn't want that and asks he dies with his friends. They go through a machine ready to be torn to shreds but Alter Ego stops it. They have one final trial to prove that who the mastermind is and the news is revealed. The whole reason why Mastermind Dendo did this in the first place was to prove to world that he could imagine a better despair than Junko ever did, but all of his ideas were straight from Junko's own book. The gang decides that even if Dendo is a robot he is their friend first, his words meant something to them all and he fought for his on beliefs. Mastermind Dendo blows himself up with the Monokumas and Midori and the gang escapes. Hiniting that Midori is still alive and transferred all his information somewhere else.**

**There was also going to be an extra chapter of how the dead people were in purgatory in a classroom like setting. The ones who got killed had halos above their heads and the ones who did the killing had devil horns on their head. And that's DR:DCL. **

**What a mess. But like I said, I want to try again at something like this. So I'm making a new SYOC that will be even better than before. So once again I thank all of you and I apologize once more. So look forward to Dangan Ronpa: Dungeons and Despair.**


End file.
